El pasado lo cambia todo
by barbi-black
Summary: hermione, tras un accidente, retrocede a un pasado en el que nisiquiera participo, el de una persona muy especial para ella. ¿Sera esa persona a su edad como ella pensaba?, ¿a su vuelta, el que recordara de ella? R.LH.G muy romantico. CAP 4 YA
1. 1: la orden

EL PASADO LO CAMBIA TODO  
  
En el castillo Hogwarts, magia y hechicería, dentro de una de las frías mazmorras, una orden secreta se reunía en torno a una mesa rectangular.En pie, al frente de todos, se encontraba el, posiblemente, mago mas grande de la historia, después de quizás, Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, que con una expresión seria en el rostro, se dirigió a todos los presentes: Compañeros, les he reunido con urgencia, ahora que el ministerio a caído en la cuenta de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort - Hubo más de un estremecimiento en la sala. - debemos actuar libremente y tomar medidas al respecto, pero, antes que nada, y ante la falta de gente a nuestro favor, les he traído a tres magos muy valerosos de los que todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos oído algo sobre ellos, y han demostrado tener mucha experiencia, suficiente para entrar en la orden. ¡ Podéis pasar, por favor! Ante el asombro de la mayoría de los presentes, entraron 2 magos y una bruja, todos parecían ser jóvenes, quizás demasiado jóvenes, el famoso Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Se oyeron murmullos en la sala, se vieron caras de asombro, y quejas de una persona, a quien en ese momento no se tuvo en cuenta. 1. ¿Qué es esto profesor? - Susurró Molly Weasley, algo irritada. 2. Estos - Replicó - son tres magos que han ayudado a la orden durante  
bastante tiempo, a pesar de no estar incluidos en ella, bien, se someterá  
a votación. ¿Quién está a favor de la entrada de Harry en la orden? -  
después de unos segundos de indecisión, las manos comenzaron a alzarse,  
primero la de Tonks, luego, de inmediato, Lupin y Kingsgley,  
Moody...¡Snape!, toda la sala alzó la mano excepto la señora Weasley. 3. ¿Algo que objetar, Molly? 4. Es que... aún son niños profesor... y, yo no quiero que ellos corran  
peligro... bueno, tarde o temprano sucedería, así que, esta bien... 5. Bien Harry, acercaté y toma asiento, ahora dime, ¿Juras ser fiel a la  
orden, y no traicionarla jamás? 6. Lo juro 7. Está todo correcto, señor Weasley, venga aquí, bien, ¿Quién está a favor  
de que Ron entre en la orden? 8. Esta vez, después de unos instantes, Arthur Weasley alzó la mano,  
después de Tonks y Dedalus Diggle. El resto del grupo examinaba al  
muchacho, Lupin alzó la mano lentamente, tras la señora Weasley, poco a  
poco toda la sala fue alzando la mano, hasta que solamente quedaba a del  
profesor Snape en la mesa. Entonces habló y dijo: 9. ¿Profesor Dumbledore?, ¿Usted cree que el muchacho Weasley está tan  
capacitado como Potter y Granger para entrar en la orden? - Varia miradas  
fulminantes, la mayoría de dueños pelirrojos, se dirigieron hacia él,  
mientras que el profesor Dumbledore lentamente admitió: 10. Creo, desde luego, que está tan capacitado para entrar en la orden como  
el resto de sus familiares. 11. Entonces no tengo nada más que añadir - Dijo, y alzó las manos. Después  
Ron hizo el juramento y el profesor habló: 12. Hermione cariño, ven aquí. - La muchacha asintió nerviosa y se acercó  
al grupo, había llegado el momento, y de esas persona dependía que  
hiciera a partir de entonces, es cierto que ella quería entrar en el  
ministerio, trabajar seguramente en la división de criaturas mágicas  
peligrosas, ya conocía mucho sobre el tema, pero si entraba en la orden  
del fénix cambiaría todo. 13. Bien, ¿Quién esta a favor de la entrada de la señorita Granger en la  
orden?. Ante su asombro, el profesor Lupin ya tenía la mano alzada,  
inmediatamente, la muchacha soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento a su  
antiguo profesor, pero cual fue su sorpresa que segundos después Snape,  
el profesor que ella siempre había defendido en vano de los "piropos de  
sus compañeros", alzó también la mano, con una expresión siniestra en su  
rostro. Más pronto de lo que había esperado, el resto de las manos se  
fueron alzando quedando en último lugar la de una despistada Tonks que la  
levantó pidiendo disculpas apresuradamente. 14. Bien, ya estamos todos, enseguida pondremos al corriente a nuestros  
nuevos miembros... ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, Hermione, el juramento, y repitió  
la acción de Harry y Ron y se sentó, quedando entre Ron y Lupin, mientras  
al segundo le susurraba -Gracias-. El le respondió con una preciosa  
sonrisa, y un gesto que no pudo interpretar. 15. Bueno muchachos, ahora os tendré que imponer la marca del fénix, es  
para que siempre podamos contar con vosotros si os necesitamos y si un  
miembro de la orden está en peligro, o desea veros solo a vosotros, se  
podrá comunicar pronunciando vuestro nombre y tocando su tatuaje.  
-¿tatuaje?- pensaron los muchachos, algo temerosos, -¿Cómo la marca  
tenebrosa?- de Voldemort, hubo más estremecimientos. 16. si os lo preguntais, es el mismo metodo que el que utiliza el señor  
tenebroso, pero solo que, creo que no notareís una sensación tan  
desagradable como la de los mortífagos. - Hermione dirigió por encima del  
hombro de Tonks una discreta mirada al profesor Snape, que tenía una cara  
de horror intenso. 17. Bien, de acuerdo, ahora os debo decir, la marca del fénix, a parte de  
manteneros en contacto, crea un vínculo especial con solo uno de los  
miembros, el que realiza al otro la marca, esto significa, que os podreís  
comunicar con ellos por el pensamiento, solo si quereís, o no os dais  
cuenta, claro. Estaría bien que cada uno eligiera el mienbro que  
quisiera, pero solo pude haber una conexión con cada miembro, y sería un  
lío, así que el que elige las decisiones acertadas es el caliz de fuego.  
Cada miembro establece conexión con un miembro antiguo, el que le  
realiza la marca, y más tarde, aunque a veces eso no ocurre, con uno  
nuevo, el miembro antiguo que no tiene ningún novato con él se tiene que  
resignar a esperar a que algún miembro nuevo sea el elegido para  
compartir su pensamiento con él, en fin, el caliz decide. Harry, tu  
primero, acercaté, escribe tu nombre en un pergamino y arrójalo al fuego.  
- Harry hizo lo que le mandaban y rápidamente apareció un nombre: SIRIUS  
BLACK. - Toda la sala se sumió en un total silencio. Incluso Dumbledore  
estaba asombrado, el dijo - No puede ser...yo creía..el se supone que  
traspasó el velo, el estaba... - De repente se oyó una explosión en la  
sala; Entonces del caliz empezó a aparecer una figura, una forma  
borrosa... después un cuerpo humano, y apareció...,el alto cuerpo de  
Sirius Black, muy indignado. 18. ¡Estaba muerto de aburrimiento! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien me sacara  
de ahí Por Dios!, ¿Es que no iba a haber nuevos miembros nunca? - miró a  
todos los presentes de la sala, que estaban mas blancos que el barón  
sanguinario y se fijó en Harry. Sonrió y dijo: - ¡Hola Harry!, ¿te  
alegras de verme?. ¡Me alegro de que me hallas elegido a mi!. - Harry,  
que había estado paralizado, se pellizcó la palma de la mano para ver si  
noi estaba soñando, trás ver que era verdad le inundó un nuevo  
sentimiento, alegria. Se levantó deerribando la silla y corrió hasta  
donde estaba Sirius. ¡Has vuelto! - dijo al fin. Pasaron 20 minutos, y la  
imagen que se podía ver era muy cómica, sobre todo para un muggle: Un  
grupo de personas, vestidos con largas túnicas, estaban saludando a un  
hombre alto, de cabello negro que sonreía abrazado a un chico y una chica  
de unos 16 años. En ese momento, Dumbledore llamó la atención, y  
inmediatamente, pararon los saludos y los miembros retornaron a sus  
asientos.  
  
- Bien!, ahora que han culminado las bienvenidas, por favro, Sirius, procede a contar que fue lo sucedido. - Pues... no se como empezar. Todos sabeís como caí a través del velo del departamento de misterios, y, hasta yo me dí por muerto, pero entonces, sentí algo que me decía que no debía marchar aún, que tenía que volver y ayudar a Harry, a la orden, entonces noté como un traslador me llevaba, y lo último es que he pasado casi una semana encerrado en este caliz, mientras ahora todo el mundo me daba por muerto. Siento el disgusto que os he dado. - Añadió, mirando a Harry y revolviendole el pelo negro azabache. - esta bien sirius, ¿sabes lo que te toca no? el caliz ya ha elegido por Harry. - Si, ven Harry. - Su ahijado se acercó sonriente. - Bien, ahora te voy a realizar la marca del fénix. Y ahora siempre podrás hablar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?. - Esta bien. - Entonces Harry ya estaba decidido y más contento de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. - Bien, remángate la manga derecha y relájate. Esto no te dolerá mucho...¡ Fenix marcatus!, entonces, al contrario de lo que había dicho Sirius, sintió una presión muy grande en su brazo, después, como si ya llevara ahí mucho tiempo, apareció un brillante y bonito fénix de plumas rojas y doradas. - ¡Que bonito! - Pensó Harry, mirando a su padrino, entonces este, como si le estuviera hablando al oído, escuchó su voz diciendo -Si, es verdad, a mi me la hizo tu padre, Harry, él estaría muy orgulloso de tí-. Harry sonrió abiertamente y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Intentó concentrarse en lo que decían los demás y oyó a Kingsgley decir: - ¡Venga, ahora tú Ron!. - Ron se acercó nervioso al notar la mirada de todos aquellos magos, escribió su nombre y lo arrojó al caliz. Después de unos segundos este desechó el pergamino, entonces se leyó ahi un nombre. HARRY POTTER.  
  
- Vaya!. - Exclamó Tonks, asombrada. Este es el día de las sorpresas, Ron, que estaba muy contento por la decisión del caliz se volvio estrañado y dijo, ¿Por? - Yo te esxplicaré Weasley. - Dijo Snape. - Resulta que hace apenas 2 minutos que Potter pertenece a la orden y ya ha sido "ligado" por la marca con otro compañero cuando lo mas normal es que el caliz una al nuevo miembro con alguien mas experimentado. Harry se dirigió a ron e hizo el hechizo de Sirus. Harry, que queria probar esoi de la telepatía del pensamiento dijo: -De seguro que él no tiene compañero de marca, ¿Quien desearía tener a snape de confidente?-. Lo siguiente que se vio en la sala fue una sonora carcajada proveniente de Sirius y Ron, quienes se controlaban por no carse de la silla. Harry sonrió a Snape y le dirigio esa mirada con tanto cariño que solo reservaba para él. - Bueno... - Dijo McGonagall, ahora que los señores Black y Weasley han decidido comportarse respecto a su edad, sobre todo Black...creo que es el turno de la señorita Granger. -Seguro que le toca con McGonagall- pensó harry. -No se, pero yo creo que elegiría a Rom- -Ron, ¿Te gustaría ser el pañuelo de Hermione- -Ja, ja, ja. - Rio Ron irónicamente-. Ajena al cachondeo de sus amigos, Hermione avanzó decidida hacia el caliz mientras pensaba con quien las conectaría la marca... la verdad, la muchacha no tenía la menor idea.. Arrojó su pergamino al fuego y esperó. La espera fue mucho mas larga, pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando el pergamino fue arrojado por el caliz, cayó el nombre y quedó estupefacta....REMUS LUPIN, y no era la única, Harry quedó con la boca abierta, y luego sonreía mucho. Ron sintió enrojecer de envidia, pero lo disimuló.Bajando la cabeza, la señora Weasley bajó tambien la mirada. Le gustaba tanto esa muchacha a la que consideraba como su propia hija... pasando por alto el hecho de que Sirius sonreía con una mirada pícara y pensaba que Harry oyera. -Esto es muy lógico, cerebrito con cerebrito, me gustaría saber que se diran esos dos por la noche... que si el documento tal, los porloks no son criaturas...seran conversaciones muy muy amenas. Harry se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa y volteó para ver a Lupin quien tambie sonreia y pensaba solo para si mismo: 


	2. 2: la amistad

CAPITULO 2  
  
Disculpas a los lectores de mis fics, pero solo puedo escribir de esta manera tan desagradable y junta, es por problemas con el ordenador. Muchos besos a Shashira y Cass Metallium.  
  
-Por fin, alguien interesante con quien hablar, que bien, me pregunto si sabrá de chocolates....ummmm, chocolate-dijo poniendo una voz parecida a la de Homer Simpson, se rió para si mismo, después miró a Hermione, la muchacha también parecía contenta, algo aturdida, pero feliz. -A lo mejor le gustó que le halla tocado con migo- -No pienses eso- - se dijo - -Eres un licántropo, nadie querría estar ligado de alguna manera a mi, solo sonríe por quedar bien.  
  
Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza se acercó a ella, y olvidó todo lo que había estado pensando al mirarla a los ojos. -Son preciosos- pensó, y le dijo:  
  
- Bueno Hermione, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no?  
  
Hermione, que estaba algo distraída se fijo en él. -Que majo que es...penso, he tenido mucha suerte, además es muy inteligente, fue prefecto, estuve hablando con el en grimmauld place y es guapo-, -Hermione, a partir de ahora ni se te ocurra pensar eso, no te vayas a distraer y se lo sueltes-, sonrió a modo de disculpa. Se remangó la manga de la túnica y sintió como Lupin le tomaba el brazo y le susurro - Piensa en algo alegre, esto te va a doler un poco...-Para que le dices eso, pedazo de idiota- - se recriminó a si mismo -dile que estarás ahí con ella y eso la tranquilizará- -no imbécil, eso la aterrorizará- pensó, en fin, que pasó suavemente la varita sobre su brazo, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera levemente y murmuró -fénix marcatus- y Hermione notó un dolor punzante en el brazo, y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas -no puedo dejar que me vean llorando- y entonces cesó el daño y alzó la vista y vio al profesor Lupin sonriéndole, y mirándole el brazo. Se miró y vio que tenía un bonito fénix tatuado en su piel, con las plumas lilas y plateadas.  
  
Hubo risas en la sala, verdaderas carcajadas, mientras que un avergonzado Lupin sonreía a modo de disculpa, mientras decía: Yo, ejem, esto... lo siento, no pretendía...el fénix... Hermione, que no comprendía nada dirigió la mirada a Sirius, a quien miró con rabia por que señalaba al profesor Lupin y lloraba de risa, le preguntó: - ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué le pasó a mi fénix?. Pues.... - Dijo Dumbledore, omitiendo una carcajada, el profesor Lupin digo Remus, tatuó algo de él en tu marca. - Sentenció con una risa. Entonces Sirius alzó la voz y gritó. ¡Vaya Remus! - solo le ha faltado que le hicieras el fénix redondo.... Hubo mas risas en la sala. ¿Pero se puede saber que ocurre? - Gritó desesperada, al ver que no entendía nada. Granger, usted sabe muy bien que el señor Lupin es licántropo, y él, dado el poco control que tiene sobre si mismo... - se oyó un gruñido por parte de Sirius. - Esta bien, el muy despistado ha estado a punto de tatuarte una luna llena en vez de un fénix. - Explico con una sonrisa perversa.  
  
Hermione entonces comprendió, se miró el fénix y lo vio, de color plateado, como la luna, el violeta tan claro, como las noches frías y oscuras y el pico y los ojos, ¿color miel?, ¿Y eso?, miró al profesor Lupin quien estaba sonrojado y escuchaba con algo de furia las risas de todos, entonces Hermione soltó una risita, creyendo que ya era hora de probar su capacidad de comunicación le habló por medio del fénix: -El pico y las garras tienen el color de sus ojos profesor Lupin- dijo entre risas. El profesor escuchó lo que dijo la muchacha y rió bastante fuerte, mientras toda la sala lo miraba, él tosió disimuladamente, sonrió y dijo: -Ah sí? Bueno, siento lo que ha pasado de verdad que lo siento muchisimo-. -da igual, este fénix es mucho más bonito que el rojo y dorado, me gusta mucho el color plateado, y el lila...y el dorado, profesor Lupin- El se sonrojó de golpe y dijo: -No me llames profesor Lupin, por favor, me hace parecer muy viejo, llamamé Remus, por favor, y si me llamas de usted...te mandaré un rato con Severus- -Ja, ja, ja, ni se le... te ocurra prof..remus, te quería decir...ay ¡ya!, hablando de Snape, no me gustaría estar en sus brazos, lo digo por que, un tatuaje a la derecha, uno a la izquierda..- se miraron y se metieron sus puños en la boca al mirar al profesor Snape, que en esos momentos aburría a la orden con un detallado informe sobre la poción multijugos. "Y tenemos que vigilar a los alumnos de los que tengamos indicios..." -Dios mío, que aburrimiento- se quejó Hermione. -Oh, si, tenías que haber escuchado al profesor de pociones leer sus trabajos, te aseguro que al lado de sus trabajos los apuntes de binns son muy interesantes- rió Lupin -Me habría gustado estar en esa época- -Daría cualquier cosa- entonces pensó, sin querer: -¿Cuántos años tendrá?- cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ya era demasiado tarde, Lupin le estaba sonriendo.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja ,ja, a partir de ahora podré conocerte un poco más, ni se te escape pensar algo malo de mí, que seguro que lo pensarás-  
  
-Nunca podría pensar nada malo de ti- -Ya, bueno, tengo 37 años, si te interesa- -Si parece que tenga 28, ups! lo siento- -Ja, ja, ja, ja, tu en cambio pareces mucho mas mayor- - ¿me estas llamando vieja?- -¿Y tu a mi crio?- -¡NO!- - Pensaron los dos a la vez. Y rieron muy fuerte, tanto que Snape paró en seco su informe y miró a Dumbledore con odio, este soltó una risita y miro a McGonagall , ella miró a Remus como un águila enfurecida y miró a Sirius, Sirius les dirigió una mirada muy curiosa y le dijo a Harry: -Oye, esto te lo digo por que no nos oye nadie pero. ¿Tu habías visto reír a moony así antes? -No, yo no, y, ¿tu a Hermione tan excitada, no se, feliz?- -Sí, cuando Remus y tú le estabais hablando de la época de los merodeadores en Grimmauld place- Ambos se miraron con una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron. A Remus y Hermione no les gustaron nada sus miradas y Remus le dijo a Hermione: -¿Qué tramaran ellos?- dijo mirando a Sirius con desconfianza. ¡Ejem, ejem! - Dijo McGonagall. los dos se volvieron y se dieron cuenta de que la profesora estaba a punto de estallar, Lupin, intentando adoptar lo que el consideraba que era una cara adorable dijo: ¿Sí, Minerva? - Al parecer tuvo algo de efecto, pues ella relajó la mirada y dijo. - Remus, ahora ya callaos, bueno, dejar de comunicaros, que tenéis que escuchar algo, ahora que os van a otorgar vuestra misión. ¡Bien! - Ya sabéis que este verano la escuela va a permanecer abierta para todos aquellos que deseen quedarse y, hay que tomar medidas, es cierto que no habrá clases, pero me gustaría contar con algunos de vosotros por aquí, al menos a cuatro de vosotros, además de Harry, Ron y Hermione, por supuesto. - Hermione alzó la mano y casi toda la sala estalló en carcajadas nuevamente, Tonks, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo: Hermione, querida, no estas en clase, no hace falta que alces la mano, solo pide la palabra. Bueno, lo que le quería pedir al profesor Dumbledore, si es seguro enviar lechuzas, me gustaría advertir a mis padres, ya sabe... tan siquiera verlos. ¡Oh!, señorita Granger, no se preocupe, podrá hablar con sus padres esta noche, a partir de las doce por polvos flú desde la sala de Remus. ¿Alguna duda más?, ¿No?, Bien, necesito los cuatro voluntarios, ya. - Lupin alzó la mano rápidamente, com Sirius, que casi derribó a Hermione de la silla, después lo hicieron McGonagall y Snape. -Querrá pasar el verano a la fresca, en sus mazmorras, me pregunto si nos dejará bajar algún día, así no necesitaremos un hechizo congelador- Remus ahogó la risa y dijo: -umm, dudo que Severus nos deje pasar a su mazmorra, pero siempre podemos pedir prestada la capa de Harry y te llevaré a un sitio...no te lo diré ahora, será una sorpresa, ¿me dejarás?- -Claro, tengo total confianza en ti moony- se rió. -Que sonrisa más bonita tiene... me gustaría probar esos... deja de pensar Remus que te puede oír- - se regañó. Sonrió y se volvió a Dumbledore que decía: Bueno Remus, en ese caso, tu enseñarás a los chicos a aparecerse, Sirius será tu fiel perro, no te rías, Severus... regañó Dumbledore a Snape y vosotros dos... bueno Minerva, tu te quedarás a vigilar a tu casa y Severus, supongo que el colegio pensará que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer. Snape gruñó ante la risa descontrolada de Sirius, que le gesticulaba la palabra "amargado".  
  
Bien Tonks y Kingsgley seguir por el ministerio, arabella, fletcher, Moody, ya os diré luego y a vosotros 3 - se dirigió a los más jóvenes, además de dar mal por Hogwarts como la reencarnación de James Potter, Lily Evans y Peter Petigrew junto con esos - miró a Remus y a Sirius, el cual miraba a Hermione como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, quiero que me tengáis muy controlados a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que los mantengáis a raya, que seáis los que empecéis con los insultos vosotros por primera vez... se corto a causa de un ¡ja! Proveniente del profesor de pociones,  
  
¡ah! Se me olvidaba, Severus, quiero que le des alguna clase de ampliación a Hermione en pociones, ya que es la más diestra de los chicos. Snape asintió de mal humor mientras Remus horrorizado le comunicó a Hermione -Si te hace algo, la próxima luna llena juro que lo mato- ella sonrió y dijo -Tranquilo Remus, yo se como tratar a Snape- El lo miró con incredulidad y le repitió: -Confía en mi-, hizo un gesto afirmativo. ¡Ah! - Interrumpió Dumbledore de nuevo, un tema que también quería tratar, Minerva...McGonagall le dirigió una mirada de advertencia...digo...yo perdí los papeles vuestros sobre la elección para el futuro, ¿Podríais repetir? Auror - Susurró Harry Auror - Dijo Ron también con orgullo. Departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas peligrosas, tesis y ayuda - Murmuró decidida, todos la miraron asombrados, esa era una carrera muy complicada, no solo a nivel de estudios, sino que casi nadie quería ayudar e interpretar a las criaturas peligrosas, y correr el riesgo de estudiarlas de cerca...en fin, esta era una sección en el departamento de misterios. Buena elección Granger, buena elección. - Dijo Moody, y su ojo normal se posó en Lupin, todos sabían lo importante que resultaría para el licántropo esa decisión y entendieron al cáliz de fuego ahora.  
  
Remus se había quedado estupefacto, ¿Lo habría hecho por él?, no, nadie se preocuparía por un hombre lobo, que cosas tienes, ¿pero cuantos animales peligrosos conoce a parte de ti, idiota?. Sonrió para si mismo, contento de importarle a alguien. Hermione, que había podido escuchar la parte final de su pensamiento le dijo: -si Remus, elegí este trabajo por ti, por lo interesante que resulta el estudio, por cambiar esas estúpidas leyes que os mortifican...¿No te importa, verdad?. El sonrió, incrédulo. -No se como agradecértelo...Mione, ¿Podré hacer algo para pagártelo? - suplicó, ella sonrió -Ser como eres y ayudarme a elegir un regalo para Sirius en Hogsmeade esta tarde.- -Hecho- dijo él. Ella sonrió y entonces Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión, Por cierto, Mione, ¿te gusta el chocolate? - Preguntó esperanzado. ¡Me encanta! Susurro exaltada. El sonrió de nuevo, parecía muy feliz, así se lo dijo Sirius antes de que el pudiera decir nada más sobre el chocolate. Vaya Remus, ¿Y esa sonrisa?, ¿Te han metido una bengala del doctor Filibuster en la boca?, ¿o es que, como te he oido mencionar, hueles desde aquí a chocolate? Sirius, Harry y Ron rieron sin parar, entre las risas, Hermione dijo: Vaya Remus - La miraron extrañados - No sabía que te gustara el chocolate. ¿Gustarle? - Dijo Sirius como si ella estuviera loca. - Si es un fanático, le gusta de todas las clases, tipos, colores..., lo toma a todas horas, y aun así se mantiene en forma, todos se rieron, entonces Sirius se dirigió a Hermione: Hermione, ¿Me dejas que te haga un pequeño conjuro?, no es una broma, lo prometo. - Hermione dudó y miró a Remus, este se encogió de hombros -No te puede hacer nada malo- y aceptó - Bien - Dijo. Sirius sacó su varita y dijo: -Roxus Hair-, y instantes después apuntó a los ojos de Hermione y dijo ¡Mentus vertae!, Lentamente, los ojos de Hermione se volvieron de un verde brillante, y el cabello le tornó en un color rojo fuego, Remus la miró, con Sirius que estaba con la boca abierta y susurró: - Lily, es tan lista y tan bella como Lily. Harry la miró, se parecía mucho a su madre, mucho, y entendió el por que del asombro de los hombres, Hermione, a pesar del pelo y de los ojos, que ya habían recobrado su color natural, era la viva imagen de su madre. La muchacha se sonrojó, apretó suavemente su ano con la de los hombres y dijo: - Ella fue mucho mas que yo y me alaga bastante que me comparéis con ella, que dio su vida por alguien, muchas gracias. Entonces se alzó de puntillas, dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca a coger un libro. -Ahora bajo Remus, y vamos a Hogsmeade- le comunicó. Pero Remus y Sirius seguían asombrados, Sirius sonreía tontamente a Harry y Ron, el último muerto de envidia, y susurro: Es idéntica a Lily, ¿Verdad Remus, Remus, Remus, REMUS? Remus Lupin, que se había quedado aturdido con la mano en la mejilla sacudió la cabeza y contestó: ¿Decías algo? - Sirius enojado le dirigió una mirada y le arreó un golpe en la frente, a lo que instantes después, el mago había desaparecido, convertido en un perro que salía disparado a todo correr, seguido detrás por un furioso hombre-lobo.  
  
Muchas gracias a los que leáis mi historia y a shashira, por los ánimos, para los que queríais mas amor, el siguiente capítulo no apto para corazones sensibles. Muchos besos Barbi_Black 


	3. el resbalón: surge algo nuevo

CAPITULO 3: EL RESBALÓN  
  
Bueno, aquí está mi tercer capítulo y pido disculpas a todos los que les molesta el formato tan desagradable que tiene, pero el ordenador no me permite separar más las frases, es una pena y lo siento mucho. He arreglado todos los capítulos para que ahora se pueda leer lo que piensan los personajes, otra vez 1000 disculpas!!!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shashira: Hola guapísima, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, pero no tienen ni comparación con las tuyas y ojalá algún día llegue a escribir la mitad de bien que tu, tu historia de destino, sobre todo, me enamoró.  
  
Cass Metallium: Hola!, me alegro mucho de que te gustara mi historia y la pareja remus/hermione, se utiliza muy pocas veces y a mi tambien me encanta. Siento mucho el volverte loca con lo gruesas que parecen mis historias, pero es que es imposible que pueda separarlos, y nadie mas que yo me enfurezco con esto...  
  
Malfoy obsession: Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído mi fitc, de veras, y esta vez intenté escribir en otro programa, para que esta vez se leyera mejor, creo que lo conseguí algo, pero ya veremos, aquí esta el capítulo 3.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por haberme dado ánimos para continuar la historia, y espero no defraudarles. Saludos: Barbi_Black  
  
Capítulo 3: El resbalón  
  
En esos instantes, Hermione abría la puerta de la biblioteca, y se dirigió a la sección que buscaba, claro está, la de bestias peligrosas. Se recorrió la sección entera y se fijó en un libro polvoriento, que se encontraba semioculto, en un estado que parecía que no había sido leído, miro el título -memorias de un licántropo-, buscó el autor: Anónimo, claro, rió sarcásticamente, lo abrió cuidadosamente como si fuera un tesoro y leyó: Estaba escrito en una edición auténtica, pues la tinta mostraba una caligrafía esmerada y peculiar.  
  
Lo retiró con cuidado y fue a entregárselo a la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, quien se sorprendió mucho: ¡ah!, hace mucho tiempo que no veía este libro, pensé que se había perdido, pero no, veo que está aquí, además el autor lo conservó, puede llevárselo, pero trátelo con mucho cuidado, es una edición única. De acuerdo Madame Pince, confíe en mi. - Y salió. Puso mucho cuidado en no desvelar sus pensamientos en ese momento, en ese momento, se dirigió a la entrada oculta de la bruja tuerta, con el libro en la cartera dispuesta a ir a Hogsmeade. Se lo encontró esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios, se fijo mas atentamente en él, estaba con todo el pelo chorreando y miró abajo, tenía con su pie derecho sujeto por la cola a un perro negro, que gemía de dolor. ¡Remus suéltalo! - Gritó Hermione. Remus Lupin gruñó y soltó al pobre perro de la cola, el cual repitió el gruñido y se acercó a Hermione, entre gemidos de agradecimiento, la muchacha tuvo entonces una idea:  
  
Sonrió maliciosamente y sacó una rana de chocolate, colocándola de tal manera que Remus la viera, este se dio cuenta de que llevaba 6 horas sin comer, ¡Y casi un día sin chocolate!, la chica agitó la rana provocándole y el sonrió y le empezó a suplicar. Mione ¡ay! Mione, por favor, dámela, que me muero, dámela, haré lo que sea, ¡por favor!. -Te has portado mal con Sirius, se la voy a dar a él- Le dijo mostrándole aún mas como acercaba la rana al perro, quien comprendiendo se acercó mas a ella. ¡Pero no es justo! - Replicó enojado. - El me había pegado antes. ¡Guau! - Respondió el perro negando con la cabeza y le sacó la lengua notablemente a Remus. Me está haciendo la burla. - Se quejó ¡Vale, parecéis críos de ocho años!. - Contestó enfadada Hermione. No es cierto, dame la rana. - Se quejó Sirius transformándose al lado de Remus, y mirándose con malicia, y Remus se lo pedía por el pensamiento. ¡De acuerdo!. - Les mostró la rana de chocolate por última vez a ambos y se la metió a la boca, poniendo buen cuidado en dejarse manchas marrones por toda la comisura de los labios. Sin embargo, puso en la mano de Sirius un cachito y le dijo -Y eso por portarte mal, Remus, tranquilo, tendrás recompensa- Entonces fue él quien sonrió a Sirius y después a Hermione. Ella rió, y dejando a Sirius con Harry marcharon por la bruja tuerta al pueblo más embrujado de toda Gran Bretaña.  
  
El camino fue bastante duro, aunque Hermione ya lo había recorrido y Remus indudablemente tambien. Pero al caer por el tobogán se presentó un momento muy tenso: Hermione, que se había deslizado detrás de Remus cayó incontroladamente al final del tobogán encima de él,, que también había caído en mala posición. Remus no reaccionó. Sintió el peso de la chica, cuya cara quedó muy cerca de la de él y miró sus labios, que estaban casi cubiertos por chocolate. Sintió un potente escalofrío, quería acercarse, pero escuchó una voz que le dijo -Recuerda que eres Remus, recuérdalo-. Maldijo esa voz que siempre le hacía pensar en lo correcto, llevaba casi un minuto reteniendo a la muchacha por la cintura, a menos de un centímetro de ella, la iba a asustar. Muy lenta y dulcemente fue levantándose con ella, todavía sosteniéndola contra él, fue separándola poco a poco y sus labios se rozaron durante unos eternos instantes, Hermione se sonrojó, sus labios sabían a chocolate, después se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un poco...UNA LOCURA y se separó más bruscamente, susurró un -Lo siento-, el también estaba muy sonrojado, le ofreció una rana de chocolate, el la tomó, mientras le decía - Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso, Mione- A -Da igual-, y lo tomó de la mano, él sintió una repentina corriente, pero luego se calmó y subieron las escaleras, con Remus sumido en sus propios pensamientos. - Sus labios sabían a CHOCOLATE-  
  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade y automáticamente se soltaron las manos, aunque los dos no deseaban hacerlo, fueron andando, silenciosos, y salieron del sótano de Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces mágicos mas grande de Hogsmeade. Nada más entrar aspiraron el olor a chocolate en el ambiente, lo que les hizo sonreír abiertamente. Salieron, tratando de resistir la tentación de tragarse las tabletas de chocolate enteras de Honeydukes, y entraron a la tienda de artilugios de bromas Zonko, por que decidieron que eso le haría bastante ilusión, pero antes tuvieron que pasar por la tienda de objetos muggles. Entonces Lupin tomó del brazo a Hermione, vio una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y se volvió, ella también sonrió maliciosamente y entraron corriendo en la tienda, después de eso volvieron a las ocho de la tarde a Hogwarts.  
  
Remus gritó en la puerta del pasillo: -¡SIRIUS PERRITO! Se oyó un ladrido de lejos y un perro negro y lanudo llegó corriendo a toda velocidad con la lengua fuera, arrollando al profesor Snape ante las risas de todos los alumnos presentes, Hermione, como habían planeado, se dedicó a llevar a la sala común a canuto, mientras Remus conseguía transportar el regalo. ¿Sirius, quieres que te haga cosquillas en la tripita?. - Dijo adoptando un tono de voz muy lindo. El perro asintió y se colocó patas arriba, mientras la chica le acariciaba el cuello y el lomo. El animago daba a entender que le gustaba y siguiera con lo que hacía, pero Hermione, que conocía la identidad del animago no le hacía todo..., por fin bajo Remus y Hermione dijo: Sirius, mira lo que te he comprado. - Rió El perro soltó un gruñido de exasperación al ver el regalo, y comenzó a encorrer a Remus y Hermione, dejando atrás una bonita caseta para perros de color rosa.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos que habéis leído mi historia y espero seguirla muy pronto, muchos besos y dejad reviews porfavor. 


	4. la dulzura de su piel

CAPÍTULO 4: LA DULZURA DE LA PIEL  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shashira: Hola guapísima, que tal?, bueno, espero y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando este fict, y a partir de el capitulo siete habrá mucho Sirius, ya verás, y me gusta bastante incluir a lily Evans, es muy interesante, y aunque la presento como una mujer que le gusta a todos hombres, como Hermione, son chicas especiales, misteriosas, y por eso son importantes.  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola, gracias por leer mi fict y me encanta que te guste.... Así que es el primer fict remus /herms que lees? Bueno, el mío no es de los mejores aunque es verdad que hay pocos, pero te puedo recomendar 3 muy buenos: Destino: De Shashira; Días de playa: de Kmila; y Condición joven: De dadaiiro. Muchos besos y espero que te guste....  
  
Pronto llegó la hora de la cena, que agradecieron todos, sobre todo unos tales Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger que entraron corriendo en el gran comedor, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a un furioso perro negro.  
  
Ambos respiraron, apoyándose el uno con el otro y caminaron hacia una mesa en el centro del comedor donde se situaban algunos miembros de la orden, McGonagall y Snape, y unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos un muchacho de pelo color platino, que sonrió con malicia e hizo un comentario al profesor de nariz ganchuda que se encontraba a su lado, el que sonrió pícaramente tambien.  
  
Ellos se sentaron jadeando y Hermione saludo: Hola prof... profesor Dumbledore. Lupin no podía hablar así que hizo un gesto con la cabeza Dumbledore sonrió, pero antes de poder comentar nada Malfoy habló: ¡Vaya Lupin!, ¿es que la sangre sucia te dejó sin aliento?.  
  
La reacción en la sala no se hizo esperar: Ron se levantó de un salto y gritó ¡Serás...! Harry no hizo nada para impedir que se levantara, mientras miraba al chico con odio, entonces Lupin alzó la voz. Alto. - Todos, incluso Ron se pararon en su sitio, Snape lo miró con temor: No había nada peor que ese licántropo con el orgullo herido, lo conocía bien... Sirius Black-perro entró en la sala y ni ladró al ver el ambiente tan tenso. Entonces Lupin intentó comunicarse con Hermione. - ¿Estás bien? - pensó - Sí, tranquilo, es... normal en Malfoy, además, es verdad. - - No- pensó, entonces tuvo una idea, se acercó a Draco Malfoy y entonces este retrocedió, en ese instante, en voz suficientemente alta para que se oyera en toda la sala dijo. Oh si, Malfoy sí, me dejó sin aliento, pero si hablamos de "sangres sucias", tu sangre es la mas sucia que nunca halla conocido, pasando el hecho de que Hermione es una bruja más poderosa que tu y.... ah si, ahora recuerdo, ¿No te ha contado tu padre, lo mucho que le gustaba Lily Evans, por que si, estaba loco por ella, y tu...¿No sabes como eran sus padres?, yo recuerdo creer que eran muggles, ¿A ti te pasó lo mismo, estas enamorado como tu papá, Draki? Draco Malfoy lo miró callado y con furia a Lupin, entonces se volvió al profesor Snape y bacilo: Mi padre... a él no... ¿Verdad? Snape fulminó con la mirada a Lupin y dijo: - Es cierto... en algo. Entonces Malfoy se levantó y amenazó: Algún día, licántropo y sangre sucia, algún día el señor tenebroso les pagará... y se marchó de la sala, sin darse cuenta de que había revelado su pertenencia al lado oscuro, los miembros de la orden se escandalizaron y comenzaron a hablar, mientras Hermione aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ¿Por Qué todo el mundo tenía que juzgarla de sangre sucia?, y, a él, a Remus, ¿Por Qué toda la gente lo llamaba licántropo, maldita sea?. Susurró un: - No tengo más hambre, hasta luego, y salió lentamente de la sala. Tras ella salieron el perro negro y su "dueño" Lupin también. Ron hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Harry lo detuvo: Ron, recuerda el vínculo entre ella y Lupin, y recuerda que ellos son unos amigos con los que no podemos competir, por que le tienen mucho que contar. - El pelirrojo paró y pensó en lo que había dicho Malfoy, y pensó - Es Lupin, si no me doy prisa me va a quitar a Mione - y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y rió - Estoy loco, podría ser su padre... -  
  
Mientras tanto, un perro negro y lanudo agarraba por la túnica a una muchacha y se transformaba en humano. Hermione se rió, entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que aun tenía en su boca la túnica, se sonrojó y tambien rió, entonces llegó Lupin corriendo, la chica hacía rato que no le contestaba, Sirius, que en esos momentos estaba más "cuerdo" dijo: Venga Mione, a las doce tienes que hablar con tus padres, pero ven ya ahora con nosotros a la habitación. - Dijo. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y notó como Sirius la tomaba de la mano y caminaba con ella lentamente. Se sintió mucho mejor y susurró: Gracias, Sirius. - El le pasó el brazo por la cintura y dijo: Venga, preciosa, arriba ese ánimo. - Y siguieron andando. ¡Remus!. - Llamó Sirius. El hombre se había quedado detrás mirando al animago con furia y envidia, inconsciente de la cara de empanado que tenía. ¡Eo!, ¡Tierra llamando a Moony!. - Lupin reaccionó y dijo: ¿Eh?, si vamos.  
  
Siguieron andando hasta donde estaba Hermione, que dijo, preocupada: ¿Te pasa algo? No nada Mione. - Respondió con un tono de voz nada convincente. Esta bien. - Dijo Hermione, no muy convencida, y ni se fijó en que Sirius le estaba ofreciendo el brazo. Este se encogió de hombros y llegaron al despacho.  
  
Era una habitación muy bonita, decorada con colores rojos, dorados y plateados. - Típico Griffindoor - pensó Hermione, Remus se rió y Sirius los miró sorprendido, pero no comentó nada. Entraron, había, frente a la chimenea, un sofá de aspecto cómodo, y la sala tenía posters, que mostraban a cuatro magos de unos 25 años, la mayoría de ellos a tres, que saludaban, los merodeadores, había también fotos de Harry, y una de ella y Harry, se sonrojó de golpe y los hombres se rieron. Sientaté Hermione. - Pidió Sirius. Ella se sentó en el sofá y rápidamente, aunque la chica no se dio cuenta, se sentó Remus, y después al otro lado Sirius. Este habló: Bien bonita, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Nos puedes contar?. - Ella respiró y se dispuso a contar todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Estoy harta de que la gente como Malfoy me discrimine solo por tener padres muggles y...Bueno, ¿Por Qué siempre que se refieren a Remus le llaman licántropo?, se llama Remus Lupin, o moony, pero no así. - Reclamó indignada. Sirius y Remus se miraron y fue el animago el que habló: Tienes toda la razón, gente como Malfoy, pero te puedo asegurar que te discriminaran menos por ser un Granger que por ser un Black, no sabes la vergüenza que pasé el día de mi selección, todos Gryffindor mirándome con mala cara. - Es un Black, un mago oscuro, decían y la mayoría de magos son de sangres mezcladas, y nunca te dirán nada. Hermione comprendió, mirando apenada a Sirius, entonces con una sonrisa triste y Lupin dijo: En cuanto a lo de licántropo, es lo que soy, y no te tienes que preocupar por algo como yo, y ya estoy acostumbrado. - Añadió. Sirius lo miró, harto, pero Hermione le dijo: ¿Por Qué hablas así, como si no merecieras vivir, como si no fueras un humano? Es que no soy un humano. - Replicó. Si que lo eres. - Dijo ellas roja de enfado, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la túnica. - No vuelvas a decir nunca más eso delante de mí, ¿entendido? Remus sonrió ante la actitud de la muchacha y dijo: Entendido. - y Pensó - ¿Cómo puede tener aprecio por algo como yo? ¿Acaso merezco la pena?. No, no será eso... estoy confundido pero me encanta - se dijo para si mismo. Entonces sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, era de la muchacha. - ¿Lloraba por él?, eso si que no se lo creía... y la abrazó, un abrazo que derrochaba tanta dulzura que dejó a Sirius con la boca abierta, sin articular palabra, viendo a su mejor amigo enterrar la cara en el pelo de la linda chica, y a ella seguir empapando su camisa con lágrimas. ¿Pero que les pasa a esos?, ¿Tanto se quieren ya? ¿Remus dando un abrazo con tanto amor?, no me lo creo...¿Remus admitiendo que es un ser humano?, eso si que es una novedad... PSSSTT, Harry, Harry, que Remus Se nos ha enamorado, pero el todavía no se ha enterado, Hermione tampoco, no le digas... Mientras Sirius seguía actuando como una profesional de los programas del cotilleo, cuyas envidiables maneras habrían asombrado a la misma tía Petunia y le contaba a su ahijado (Y a Ron, al cual casi le da un infarto con la exclusiva) Hermione y Remus seguían abrazados.  
  
A él le encantaba el aroma que desprendían su cuello y su pelo, muy dulce, no se separaría de ahí jamás si pudiera. - Hablas como un enamorado - se reprochó - ¿A caso no lo estoy? - Se dijo - No, es una niña.... - Es una mujer....  
  
Hermione no se podía resistir tampoco a la calidez del hombre, el todo desprendía dulzura... - Como el chocolate - pensó, y se rió de si misma, - ¡Ay Mione, que te has enamorado del hombre lobo! - No es un hombre lobo, es una persona, y no estoy enamorada - - ¿Oh si? - Se recriminó por el pensamiento, separó su cara del cuello de él, quien le lanzó una mirada que bien podía ser de reproche. - ¿De Qué te quejas Remus - Se dijo a si mismo, - Si ella se quiere separar, cierra la boca lobito -. Pero ella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza ahora en su pecho, de repente, sintió un gran calambre que le hizo ponerse muy sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que penso - así mejor - ,ambos se rodearon con los brazos y quedaron muy juntos, casi no se podían acercar más y Sirius que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de posición dijo... Esto... yo me voy a ver a Harry por que... - No pudo terminar de hablar, los dos habían cerrado los ojs y habían quedado dormidos, ella con la cabeza en su pecho y Remus... Sirius casi se muere aguantando la risa, con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer gilipollas. - Parecen a Lily y James - Pensó -¿A quienes? Preguntó Harry desde su habitación, tratando de clamar a un agitado Ron, -Remus y Hermione, tenías que verlos, dormitidos, enamorados... - Harry rió y dijo - Será mejor que no le diga eso a Ron, sino matará a Lupin. - Ambos se rieron y así, hablando pasaron cerca de 2 horas, hasta que Sirius notó que se oía un ruido en la chimenea.  
  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, aparecieron dos figuras en el fuego, Mierda, los padres de Hermione. -  
  
Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una queja por parte de la señor Granger y un grito de la señora Granger: ¿QUÉ.......?  
  
Muchas gracias, aquí se acaba este capítulo, pero a partir de ahora no crean que todo va a ir de color rosa, sobre todo, dentro de unos 5 capítulos, pero, es el poder del amor....  
  
Besos a todos los lectores, y muchas gracias por soportar este fict que les llegará a lo profundo del alma y les quebrará el alma, lloraran, seguro, pues ha surgido de un corazón roto, y que, al final, descubrió que son aquellas, pequeñas cosas.... en fin, cuídense... Barbi_Black 


	5. pero esta noche seras mia

Capítulo 5: Y esta noche...serás mía  
  
Shhh. - Dijo Sirius. - Mire señora Granger, un placer Sirius Black saludo a la señora quien, intentaba lanzarse contra Remus pero el señor Granger la retenía, sonriendo tontamente. Señor Granger. - Dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano. Miro en dirección donde miraba la señora Granger, suspiro y dijo: Señora, no pude evitar que se durmieran y, puede creerme, no conseguí que se soltaran.  
  
Entonces la señora Granger rió también viendo lo feliz y bonita que estaba su niña, junto a aquel atractivo joven quien tambien parecía feliz, suspiro y pregunto, viendo a Remus y a las fotos que aparecían en la habitación, en una de las cuales aparecían Harry y su hija:  
  
¿Quiénes son, quien es, que paso? Bien, será una explicación larga ..los dejaremos dormir, Primero, yo soy Sirius Black, el padrino y mejor amigo del padre de Harry y la bella durmiente es moony.. digo Remus Lupin, que es tambien buen amigo mío, del papa de Harry, de Harry, y con su hija.. pues ambos son amantes de las conversaciones largas y aburridas, y si me pregunta, ambos se llevan muy bien, excepto cuando hay chocolate por el medio, claro, que son capaces de matarse por un trocito, si pueden. Un momento... Remus Lupin...¿Podría ser el fantástico, magnífico profesor de defensa contra las cosas oscuras que fue despedido por una gran injusticia, bla bla bla, ya conoce a mi hija.. ¿no? Si, el mismo Pero aun así no comprendo ese abrazo tan cariñoso... - Repitió la señora Granger. Bueno, no creo que esten enamorados. - Bromeo con los señores Granger, quienes rieron. - Pero si que a veces se lleven muy bien y...no se, se quieren mucho, y Dumbledore hizo un hechizo, ahora que su hija está dentro de la orden del Fénix, se hizo esa magia que sirve para que dos personas queden conectadas y en contacto permanente, lo elige un artilugio mágico, y ellos quedaron juntos...pueden saber lo que piensan ambos, y ese hechizo une mucho...creanme.  
  
Además, en Hogwarts las cosas suceden mucho más deprisa de lo que deberían, por que no hay tiempo que perder, e incluso el amor, en un caso cualquiera, puede surgir en menos de una semana, - Continuó, utilizando una frase que había escuchado una vez de la boca de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Le entendemos. - Dijo la señora Granger, mientras señalaba a su marido como su hija se acomodaba y se acurrucaba mas en el pecho del hombre. - ¿Sois ambos de la orden?  
  
Si, su hija, Remus y yo...será mejor que los despierte, aunque les advierto que despertar a Remus es peligroso..  
  
Los señores rieron de nuevo, les caía muy bien ese Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius se acercó y dijo:  
  
Remus, ¡ey!, Remus, Hermione, despierten, despierten... ¡Nada! Esperen, yo puedo ayudar... - Dijo una voz. Todos se volvieron y vieron a Albus Dumbledore:  
  
Hola Señores Granger, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. - Saludo dándoles la mano. Ellos sonrieron y el dijo:  
  
¡Ah si!, hay que despertarlos, y del bolsillo de la túnica sacó una tableta de chocolate. - Me la prestaron en las cocinas - Dijo.  
  
Se la acercó a la nariz a ambos.  
  
Al principio ellos no reaccionaron, pero lentamente fueron abriendo los ojos y se miraron el uno al otro, se sonrojaron, pero su intención no era, ni mucho menos, separarse, seguían mirándose cuando oyeron una risa distante y un - Ejem, ejem. - que les hizo volverse hacia la izquierda.  
  
Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos, y Remus, cuya cara adoptó un color similar al del pelo de Ron se separó rápidamente de Hermione, mientras ella, algo aturdida y tambien muy colorada decía:  
  
Esto mama, papa...yo...me dormí, déjame que explique... No tenéis que explicar nada, cariño, Sirius ya nos dijo todo... - Contestó el señor Granger. ¿No nos vas a saludar?. - Preguntó su mama. Claro mami. - Dijo mas entusiasmada y de un salto se acerco a sus padres, mientras Remus se miró de reojo al espejo, Hermione lo había dejado todo despeinado... - se rió de su imagen y tenía la camisa medio desabotonada. - Eso si no se como lo hizo Hermione. - Pensó, pero se sonrojó y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, mientras seguía diciéndose a si mismo:  
  
Le preguntaré a Mione si me tengo que depilar...aunque a lo mejor le gusto así. - - Depílate, gilipollas, que pareces un licántropo de tan peludo que pareces. - - Soy un hombre lobo, y por lo tanto soy peludo - se dijo. - Pero deja de pensar y saluda a sus padres, que menuda imagen de pederasta les has dado - - No - - ¿O si? - Agitó la cabeza y se adelantó a saludar a los señores Granger, que ya habían soltado a su hija.  
  
Hola señores Granger, Remus Lupin. - Dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa de nuevo, que logró encandilar a la señora Granger, el señor Granger solo asintió. Hola, ya lo conocíamos a usted, el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que halla tenido nunca... moony, la única persona con una pizca de sentido común en este castillo y compañero de penas de Hermione ¿No?. - Dijo riendo el señor Granger en medio de risas que hicieron que Remus se sonrojara y dijera.  
  
Vaya, no sabía que yo fuera todo eso, pero si Mione lo dice... Sonrió a la muchacha. Un placer señores y perdonen lo sucedido, es que tengo sueño ligero. Todos aceptaron la disculpa, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y entraron Harry y Ron, este último gritaba en voz alta:  
  
Sirius dime ¿Dónde están la pareja de enamor ...? Hola señores Granger. - Saludo Harry cortando al bocazas de Ron. - ¿Dónde está la pareja de...merodeadores?  
  
Todos volvieron a reír y Dumbledore aprobó:  
  
Bien improvisado Harry... aquí los tienes  
  
Y así pasaron varias horas charlando y sin parar de reir, de vez en cuando Remus y Hermione hablaban entre ellos, hacían algún comentario, pero nada más.  
  
Llegaron las tres y media de la mañana y los señores Granger anunciaron que se marchaban, entonces el señor Granger se acercó a Remus y le susurró:  
  
A mi no me engañas, Lupin, se nota que los dos estáis locamente enamorados el uno del otro, y dejo que mi hija haga contigo lo que quiera, pero si no quiere, por favor, no la obligues, aun es joven, y me alegra que al menos seas amable y buena persona, por que después de cruzarme con el Snape ese en la chimenea...  
  
Remus rió, estrechó la mano del señor Granger y dijo:  
  
Creamé que su hija es lo mejor que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, lejos de lo que sienta, jamás le haría daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca y si Voldemort o algun otro se atreviera a hacerle daño, ya esaría yo allí para morir por ella, se lo juro.  
  
Me alegra que pienses así, por favor, cuídamela. - Suplicó el señor Granger.  
  
Lo haré descuide. - Respondió Remus.  
  
Y vio marchar a los señores Granger.  
  
Bueno Hermione, nos vamos a dormir, ¿Vienes?. - Pregunto Ron. La chica dudó y respondió:  
  
No Ron, Harry, marchad, tengo que preguntar a Remus sobre sus influencias en el departamento de investigación de animales de clase 5.  
  
El la miro asombrado. - ¿Es sobre eso?, - No, es otra cosa. - le respondió ella, pues solo se escuchaban entre ellos.  
  
¿Y por Qué no se lo preguntas por el pensamiento?. - Respondió él. Por que tengo demasiado sueño para pensar. - Dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry, que había captado la indirecta desde le principio dijo empujándolo.  
  
Vamos Ron, el pensaba. - Me las pagarás Lupin. - - ¿Qué?. - Le respondió Harry quien lo había oido, - ¿Tanto te gusta Hermione?. - - ¿Sí, y que te importa?. - Vale tío Ok. - Respondió Harry, y de un empujón violento lo tiró al suelo del pasillo y tras despedirse de Sirius cerró de un portazo.  
  
¿Qué le pasó a Harry para empujar a Ron así?. - Preguntó Hermione No me lo quiere decir, espera...si ¡Ah!. - Sirius se acercó a Remus y le dijo algo al oído, este se sonrojó y dijo: ¡Maldito crio!. - Exclamó ¡Remus!. - Lo recriminó Sirius. Lo siento, no me pude controlar. - se volvió a Hermione y Sirius notó como se le iluminaba la mirada, el se rió y murmuró. Moony, estas loco. - Y se metió en la habitación.  
  
Remus se rió tambien y dijo:  
  
¿Qué querías saber Hermione?. - Preguntó ¡Ah!. - Es que yo me preguntaba si...tu marca del fénix.. ¿ Es tambien de color plateada y lila?. - Dijo sonriendo. Con que era eso... pues si, tambien es igual que la tuya... mira y se llevo las manos a la camisa.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, le puso la mano en el pecho y dijo:  
  
No hace falta que me la muestres Rem... - Pero no pudo continuar, Remus le tomó las manos y delicadamente fue guiando los dedos de Hermione, haciendo que poco a poco fuera desabotonando la camisa, los dos estaban muy acalorados, y Mione al final llegó al último botón de la camisa y la quitó, sin poder evitar el no dejar de mirar el torso de él.  
  
Le desprendió la camisa y se la entregó, pero el la seguía mirando, tirando la camisa al suelo..  
  
El se giró y Hermione pudo ver la marca, totalmente idéntica a la suya. La rozó con sus dedos y sintió de pronto mucho calor. Se sorprendió de que, aunque delgado Remus estaba muy pero que muy bien, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.  
  
El seguía perdido en sus ojos y con su brazo la acercó hacia él, y estuvo a punto de besarla, pero entonces se detuvo, entonces sonrió, la sentó en el sofá y el se situó junto a ella, atrajo su cabeza a su pecho y dijo:  
  
Hasta mañana, duerme esta noche conmigo, por favor.  
  
Ella solo sonrió y lo abrazó más. Aquel día había sido muy largo. Pero mas tarde se daría cuenta de que ese día posiblemente fue, el más importante de su vida.  
  
Pero esta noche...serás mía...  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?  
  
Está bastante calentito, pero no quiero que halla relación hasta dentro de un poquito jejeje los impacientes que esperen, pero que lo mejor vendrá mas tarde...  
  
El trocito de canción es de jaleo de Ricky Martin, por si alguien la quiere así que...  
  
Ahora vamos con los reviews, que por cierto, quiero más por favor, que me animan muchisimo y si no no me inspiro.....  
  
Shashira: Jajajajaja, es verdad, las pobres chicas están aisladas en Hogwarts, y con tanto tío bueno alrededor, ¿quién no se anima?, en esta historia ya llevo escritos 20 capítulos en mi cuaderno, y todavía no la he llevado ni al futuro, se me está haciendo interminable, va a acabar como la de memorias de un actor, ya veréis, pero así mejor, tendremos historia para rato, haber si para el verano ya la tengo acabada...Muchisimos besos guapísima.  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Bueno jejeje, no se si tienes complejo de Flanders y la verdad, cuando me di cuenta de que no se podían ver los diálogos casi me muero, pero en fin, ya está todo arreglado, y te felicito por haber podido con los pensamientos, por que era jodido, la verdad...  
  
Amanda Beicker: Si que son oportunos tienes razón y perdón mil veces por no haberte avisado, pero estas historias no valen nada... jajajaja, sin embargo la tuya si que es buena... haber si sigue.. no hagas caso de la indirecta y seguimos con la historia que va a ser eterna... y me alegra que te gustara tras el muro, por que esa si que es mala...muchos besos y...... AUPA VICENTE AUPA AUPA EL MEJOR EL QUE MAS VALE VIVA!!!! 


	6. odio o amor: ¿que sintió sirius Black?

Capítulo 6  
  
ODIO O AMOR: El sentimiento de Sirius  
  
Flash Back 8 años En una oscura celda de Azkaban, el considerado mayor asesino del mundo mágico, Sirius Black, luchaba por mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, deseaba morir, pero no podía, por que el no era el culpable, el no había traicionado a James, a su mejor amigo del alma, y tampoco a Lily, Lily.... el día de su boda.... maldita sea, su unión con James.  
  
Puede que este loco, como muchos dicen, pero aun no lo comprendo. De vez en cuando me pregunto ¿de donde surgió este sentimiento? Pude que de tantos momentos alegres vividos juntos, que ya quedaron en el olvido. O el ver palabras sinceras salir de tus labios, para mi perfectos. Ahora solo escucho de ellos frases escasas, dolorosas, frias... Que hurgan en mi alma y se clavan como espinas de plata Y hacen crecer este cruel sentimiento en mi ¿Pero que es? No lo se ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No lo recuerdo Solo se que aunque ha pasado el tiempo te sigo queriendo Mas allá del corazón y del alma ¿Pero cual es la razon de este sufrimiento? ¿Es el no tenerte, o el saber que nunca te rendirás a mi? ¿Odio o amor, que es lo que siento? Surgió de la nada, tan pronto, pero a la vez tan tarde. Pronto por que cuando me enamore de ti, Evans, fue en tan solo un momento. Tarde, por que ya no podría volver a aquellos tiempos atrás en los que te apreciaba como a mi única amiga, tarde, por dejar que brotara mi primer verdadero amor y fracasara, fracasara dolorosamente. Y para seguir aumentando mi dolor, de continuo te veo Varias veces clavas tu mirada en mi Esa mirada que me traspasa, y que me hunde en el fondo de un abismo. Un abismo que descubri al ver brillar por primera vez tus ojos, aquella navidad en la sala común, entonces aquello era muy bonito, ¿Por qué no quedó todo asi? Aunque lo seas para mi, se que tampoco eres perfecta. Puede que muchos hombres se fijen en ti Pero pocos te apreciaran de la misma forma que yo lo hice Pero no te importa, ¿Por qué?. ¿Quizás por ser yo?, ¿Me odias, o nunca me veras de la forma que yo quiero? Ahora te observo, vivir feliz, contenta Incosciente de lo mucho que te amo Tanto que correría a tus brazos, que ahora le pertenecen a otro, que te susurraría mil veces te quiero Pero tu sigues ahí, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Y se que nunca te he tenido, que no te tengo Ahora me miras, sonriente, y noto un escalofrío correr por mi piel y perderse en lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo ¿Pero esto que puede ser?, me preguntó, mientras escucho un lejano te quiero. ODIO, AMOR, CARIÑO Y MIEDO.  
  
Unos años después... Un hombre de mediana edad, pero con una apariencia extremadamente juvenil y atractivo abrió los ojos bruscamente... Aliviado se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Azkaban... ni en la boda de su mejor amigo, menos mal... Al no escuchar nada se giró y fijó su mirada de ojos azules en el sofá. En el se encontraban durmiendo abrazados un hombre de su misma edad con el pelo recorrido por dos mechones blancos que le favorecían notablemente dándole un aspecto más maduro, y una muchacha, con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro, era asombrosamente bella al estar tan feliz.  
  
El hombre se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, ese era Moony, su mejor amigo, y tristemente no pudo evitar pensar que otra vez su mejor amigo le robaba a la chica de sus sueños. Se acercó al sofá y se inclinó sobre la muchacha, que estaba profundamente dormida, alargó su mano y le acarició el pelo, después el rostro, y sin poder evitarlo poso sus labios en los de la chica, solo rozándolos e intentando captar su sabor. Se separó, lentamente, por miedo a despertar a la chica y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se derramara de sus ojos y se perdiera en el enmarañado cabello de la chica... pero en su pensamiento solo rondaba en esos momentos una palabra: Lily......  
  
Hola a todos lectores, como ocurrió un terrible hecho hace algunas semanas, ya que la guarra de mi profe me quitó el cuaderno donde acostumbraba a escribir, he tenido que continuar la historia, ya llevo 23 capitulos, pero sin el capítulo seis, asi que he improvisado esta mañana y he preparado un poco esta historia suplementaria, que mas adelante explicará muchas cosas, ya vereis. A las maravillosas personas que dejaron reviews por el capítulo 5: Herms Malfoy: Hola!! Me alegor mucho el que te guste mi historia y aquí viene un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por los ánimos. Amanda Beicker: jajajajaja, ¿pero que dices? Si a mi me encantan tus reviews kilométricos.... Bueno, te quería decir que muchas gracias por los ánimos, y como quiero que por ahora a los personajes les vaya muy bien, no les voy a complicar demasiado la vida, pero a partir de ahora estos van a tener más problemas que los de las telenovelas, ¡ya veras! Bueno... a ver que tal le va a nuestro amado Vicente, por que tiene que llegar a la final por narices, si no mato a las del jurado lo juro!!! Muchos besos... Shashira: jejejeje, mira quien habla, ¿la que sorprendo soy yo? ¡Pues si eres la mejor escritora que...vamos! Puedo prometer que historia vamos a tener para días, que sea buena eso me lo tenéis que decir vosotros, hasta pronto! Luna-wood: Hola!! Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia ¿te la leiste de golpe? Jejeje, k bestia!!!! Me has planteado alguna cuestión que no pensaba resolver, pero las responderé aquí: Snape se comunica con Alastor Moody, ya que es posible que esa sea la causa de sus rabietas continuas y el odio que se procesan jejeje. Y a Remus... bueno, no podría poner a Peter, por que en un descuido de la rata se le habría escapado algún pensamiento, y los muertos no piensan, entonces lo dejaremos con Arabella Figg, esa viejecita tan inteligente y que seguro que siempre ha sido útil para la orden, la ideal sería Molly Weasley, pero esta deseaba la custodia de Hermione, y Lily Evans, pero era de su misma edad, asi que.... ese caso solo ocurrió dos veces. En cuanto a Malfoy me alegro de que a ti tambien te guste y solo te digo que ahora les permitiré ser felices, por ahora! Pero la verdadera venganza ¡verdadera! Será tardía.  
  
Bueno muchos besos a todos y si desean pueden leer mis otros fics, tras el muro del tiempo y el nuevo amor cautivo. Saludos cordiales.  
  
Barbi_black 


	7. una rosa de un millon de espinas

Capítulo 7: Una rosa de un millón de espinas  
  
En una bonita sala, dos personas dormían plácidamente abrazadas, ajenas a los planes de un hombre deseoso de venganza llamado Sirius Black. Este, con mucho sigilo, tomó un blade de dos litros de agua, que había solicitado en las cocinas, con un hechizo congelador enfrió el agua, pero sin solidificarla, a una temperatura muy desagradablemente fría.  
  
Por unos instantes, le inspiró mucha pena, estaban tan cómodos y felices, pero luego advirtió que sus labios se estaban acercando peligrosamente cuando se movían, ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros, tenía que hacer algo.  
  
Volviendo a reir tomó aire, y con un tono de voz mas propio de Peeves grito:  
  
¡AGUA VA!. - y volcó el agua helada sobre los dormidos Remus y Hermione.  
  
¡Ahhh! - Gritaron, al notar el contacto del líquido con su piel.  
  
Se separaron rapidamente y se levantaron, corriendo a acercarse a la chimenea, tiritando de frío, Hermione la túnica de Remus y la tomó, poniéndosela al hombre por encima.  
  
Graaacicicici.. asss. - Dijo él temblando y la estrechó contra él.  
  
Ambos se sintieron bastante mejor y Hermione susurró:  
  
¡Incendio!. - Prendiendo fuego a la hoguera.  
  
Hermione entonces estornudó y se arropó mas con la túnica, notó que su piel y la de Remus estaban heladas, le dijo:  
  
¿Voy a por la ropa?  
  
Será mejor, pero voy yo, no quiero que te pongas mala. - Ella sonrió y le dijo:  
  
Anda, ve a mi habitación, tus túnicas me vendrían grandes, la contraseña es - El valor de la verdad - El se fue y caminó por los pasillos helado, ya que no llevaba casi nada encima.  
  
Susurró la contraseña a la señora Gorda y entró  
  
Que recuerdos... esta sala común. - Pensó  
  
Subió por la escalera de las chicas y dijo  
  
Hermione, tus compañeras de cuarto me van a matar. -  
  
No, diles que me perdí en el bosque. -  
  
O que te caistes al lago, mejor. - Penso Remus  
  
Ahora matamos a Sirius... -  
  
Ya lo creo. - Pensó Remus, pasó dentro de la habitación de las chicas de sexto, algunas de las que habían decidido pasar el verano en Hogwarts.  
  
Pasó a la primera cama que vio y agitó a la persona que se encontraba en ella. Esta abrió los ojos.  
  
Parvati, dime donde tiene la ropa Hermione, por favor que... se ha caído al lago. - Dijo en un tono poco convincente.  
  
¡Ya!. - Contestó sarcástica la muchacha Patil. - Venga. - Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione.  
  
Entonces dijo, riendo.  
  
¡Pero si ella está aquí, profesor!  
  
Remus se acercó y retiró las cortinas y las sabanas de la cama de Hermione, allí, dormido, estaba Ron Weasley.  
  
Que situación mas rara. - Rió Parvati y le tendió una túnica, camisa y falda de Hermione a él.  
  
Entonces, pícaramente, preguntó  
  
¿Ropa interior?  
  
¡No!, respondió el sonrojado. - Creo que no, gracias Parvati. - Dijo él.  
  
De nada PROFESOR. - Y riendo, se marchó.  
  
En unos minutos Remus llegó a su habitación y le tendió la ropa, mientras ella le decía.  
  
Muchas gracias  
  
De nada. - Y se volvió mientras la chica se cambiaba, situación que no supo por que, le puso bastante nervioso.  
  
Cuando acabó de cambiarse malignos planes pasaban por su cerebro en esos momentos, y en un instante de decisión gritaron:  
  
¡A matar a Padfoot!  
  
Salieron de la habitación , con intenciones asesinas, y dijo Remus  
  
A ver Hermione, si tu fueras Sirius ¿Dónde irías?, tras mirarse unos segundos exclamaron con decisión. - A las cocinas.  
  
Echaron a correr hacia el cuadro del frutero en el segundo piso y llegaron jadeando a la puerta.  
  
Hermione le dijo a Remus lo que pretendía hacer y el aceptó, con una sonrisa.  
  
Hicieron cosquillas a la pera y pasaron.  
  
Allí encontraron a Sirius, atiborrado a pasteles, hablando con Dobby, el elfo.  
  
Cuando los vio comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, diciendo :  
  
Moony, no te enfades, no me pude resistir...  
  
1. - Contó mentalmente Hermione.  
  
2... - Dijo Remus  
  
3, ¡Incendio maximus!.  
  
En un instante la capa de Sirius prendió fuego a causa de los hechizos y Hermione, con un eficaz - Accio Varita - evitó que pudiera hacer algo.  
  
Sirius gritó al quemarse y soltó maldiciones contra Moony.  
  
Entonces ellos le aplicaron un hechizo para apagar el fuego y él se lanzó contra Lupin.  
  
Ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo y a pegarse de forma poco cariñosa.  
  
Hermione, harta gritó ¡petrificus totalus! Y ellos pararon en seco. - Wingardium leviosa - . y se elevaron por los aires, mientras con ágiles movimientos de varita los sentó en una silla a cada uno, hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y les ató las manos a la silla. Entonces les dijo:  
  
Bien, les soltaré cuando se hallan pedido perdón.  
  
Entonces se oyó una voz que arrastraba las palabras:  
  
Vaya, vaya, Granger, así que has cogido a Sirius Black ¿eh?  
  
Obliviate. - Gritó ella dándose la vuelta y atacando a Malfoy sin darle tiempo a replicar.  
  
Como su encantamiento desmemorizador no era muy potente apuntó con su varita a Sirius, al mismo tiempo que decía:  
  
Sirius, siento muchísimo el tener que hacerte esto... - Y convocó un hechizo de artes oscuras, muy poderoso:  
  
¡Tornus voltae rostrus misterus mens Snape. - Gritó, y el rostro de Sirius se transformó en el de Snape justo cuando Malfoy recuperaba la consciencia.  
  
Granger, que estaba diciend..., asi que jugando con cuerdas ¿eh?, pues ahora les voy a hacer pasar un buen rato...  
  
¡Vertatus amorum tipest!. - Entonces se marchó, con una sonrisa en los labios, colocándose el pelo hacia atrás y con la porte orgullosa de un Malfoy.  
  
En ese mismo instante el rostro de Sirius volvió a su estado normal.  
  
Vaya Hermione, buen hechizo ¿Qué...? - No pudo seguir, Hermione lo estaba mirando muy raro, con una mueca seductora, se acercó a Sirius coqueta y se sentó en sus rodillas.  
  
Comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica, mientras susurraba palabras sensuales.  
  
Sirius se sonrojó mucho y dijo:  
  
Mione, yo... fue Malfoy... Mione par.. - Sus palabras fueron ahogadas en su garganta al ver a la chica inclinarse peligrosamente, dispuesta a besarlo, le agarró los brazos y hundió sus labios en la boca del animago apasionadamente.  
  
Sirius no se movió.  
  
Su espalda se arqueó, sintió como todo su cuerpo se sentaba y una fuerte presión debajo de su ombligo... comenzó a responder el beso, realmente estaba hambriento..  
  
Remus, que estaba comenzando a desesperarse gritó:  
  
¡Sirius, no te aproveches! Y por pensamiento pidió desesperadamente.  
  
Mione, reacciona, ¡Vamos!  
  
La chica entonces despertó en seco, y se dio cuenta de que estaba...¡Estaba besando a Sirius!.  
  
Se separó de golpe y murmuró avergonzada.  
  
¡Lo siento!, fue Malfoy, un hechizo de pasión oscura, creo, lo siento mucho. - Repitió con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Sirius, que intentaba reaccionar dijo:  
  
Da igual Herms, no me molestó, al contrario... - Remus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, algo enfadado.  
  
De acuerdo. - Y entonces Hermione los desató y tras hacer que se dieran las manos salieron hacia gran comedor, dejando todo el asunto por olvidado.  
  
Aunque a la muchacha no le sería fácil el no recordar la presión que había notado al despertar sobre Sirius, no quería ser mal pensada... pero si no se equivocaba, eso era... ummm, una reacción un poco inadecuada por parte del miembro del animago.  
  
Se sonrojó violentamente al descubrirse pensando si provocaría los mismos sentimientos alguna vez en Remus  
  
El encantamiento te ha aturdido un poco Hermione... eso es todo. - Se tranquilizó a si misma.  
  
Legaron al desayuno, y lo primero que percibieron Remus y Hermione era que solo quedaba una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa, como solo quedaba una silla.  
  
Ellos, que se encontraban vacíos se lanzaron a por ella.  
  
Todos rieron por su actitud, pero ellos corrieron hacia la mesa y agarraron la taza los dos a la vez.  
  
¡Es mía, yo la cogí primero!. - Gritaron al unísono. Entonces percibieron la existencia de una única silla.  
  
Olvide la varita en mi despacho. - Se diculpó Dumbledore, cuando le solicitaron que apareciera una.  
  
Pues bien, uno se toma el chocolate y otro se sienta en la silla. - Resolvió Hermione, con lógica.  
  
Yo tengo una idea mejor. - Intervino Lupin. - Se sentó en el asiento libre y sentó a Hermione en sus piernas, tomó la taza de chocolate, cogió dos cucharillas y le dijo a Hermione.  
  
¿Lo compartes con migo?. - Ella sonrió y empezó a tomar, pasándole luego la taza a Remus, asi respectivamente.  
  
Todos miraron a Remus boquiabiertos, al percibir el aprecio que se procesaban, pero mas que nada, nadie que conocía a Lupin apostaría por que prestara chocolate, si cualquier otra cosa, pero no chocolate.  
  
McGonagall se levantó, eso era preocupante, y le dijo:  
  
Remus, ¿Te encuentras bien?. - El la miró, extrañado y respondió:  
  
Estoy perfectamente Minerva, ¿Por?, ¿Tengo mala cara?. - Dijo, mirándose en el reverso de la cuchara.  
  
Sinceramente Remus, le conozco desde que tiene once años y lo único que nunca me habría esperado de ti es el verte compartir chocolate.  
  
Todos sonrieron ante esta declaración, y Lupin dijo, como toda respuesta.  
  
Bueno, la gente cambia, he podido superar algo mi adicción a este alimento. - Dumbledore se atragantó con su café a causa de la risa. - y me parecía mal dejar a Hermione, después de todo, es la primera chocomaniaca que conozco a mi altura.  
  
Hermione sonrió tambien, recibir el apodo de chocomaniaca de parte de Remus Lupin era un gran logro.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la miraba y dijo, desinteresadamente.  
  
A propósito Malfoy, me encantó el hechizo que me arrojaste, no me había divertido nunca en toda mi vida. - Dijo sarcástica, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.  
  
Malfoy no pudo evitar que se formara una mueca burlona en sus labios, había que reconocer que tenía estilo, esa sangre sucia, recordó que tenía que pedirle perdón a Snape.  
  
¡Ah, profesor, respecto a lo que ha pasado en las cocinas, lo siento mucho, no pretendía que Granger fuera hacia usted, yo quería que atacara a Lupin...  
  
Hermione y Remus rieron mentalmente, en buen lío se iba a meter Malfoy...  
  
En realidad había sido Sirius Black, pero eso Draco Malfoy no lo sabía.  
  
Y Snape tampoco.  
  
¿De que demonios estas hablando, Draco?, ¿A caso insinúas que Granger me atacó, en las cocinas?. - Dijo con una voz peligrosamente suave.  
  
Atacar no.. señor, pero ya sabe, el hechizo de pasión.. usted estaba en las cocinas, la sangre su.. muggle, fue a por usted  
  
Severus no ha estado en las cocinas, Draco, ha estado toda la mañana conmigo, ¿Me estás diciendo que por tu culpa , supuestamente, Hermione violó al profesor Snape esta mañana en las cocinas?. - Preguntó Dumbledore divertido.  
  
Pero... - Se quejó Draco  
  
¿Algo que decir Hermione?. - Cortó Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro causadas por la risa contenida dijo:  
  
Yo profesor, francamente, no se que decir, solo desearía que Malfoy dejara de tener esas alucinaciones, por... el bien de la salud pública.  
  
Estalló una carcajada en la sala, los únicos que no le pillaban la gracia al asunto eran Snape y Malfoy, que miraban a Hermione furiosos.  
  
Al percatarse de las intenciones asesinas de cierto profesor de pociones un perro negro se situó delante de la muchacha, en actitud de defensa, y tras estirale de la túnica se volvió:  
  
¿Si, hocicos?. - Dijo ella rascándole detrás de las orejas.  
  
¡Guau!. - Ladró este poniéndose patas arriba, haciendo reír a algunos de los presentes.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Hermione captó la indirecta. Sirius le había dicho que le encantaba las caricias, que no le apetecía mucho que se las hicieran los hombres, ni tampoco las mujeres "viejas" de la orden, y que era la única chica con la que tenía suficiente confianza.  
  
Hermione, quien no pudo resistir la mirada del animago se rió y dijo:  
  
De acuerdo Sirius, me encantará rascarte la tripita, si eso es lo que quieres, después de todo, será mejor que empiece ya a tratar con bestias...  
  
Sirius pilló la indirecta y dijo:  
  
No sabes cuan bestia puedo llegar a ser... pero te aconsejo al lobito, ese si que es bestia... - Y ambos acabaron riendo.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
¿Quieres que te haga cosquillas, no, aprovechado?, por que eres tan lindo, que si no... no te lo merecerías... - Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al perrito, que estaba la mar de contento.  
  
Al pasar cinco minutos, Snape miraba con asco la escena de la bonita muchacha aguantando los lametazos del chucho de Black.  
  
Dumbledore se sujetaba a la silla, para no caerse a causa de la risa, mientras Harry le contaba al viejo profesor lo que pensaba su padrino en ese momento, y señalaba las caras rojas de envidia de Remus y Ron, que por una vez parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo.  
  
Después de un rato Hermione se cansó, se lo dijo a Sirius, el que sonrió agradecido.  
  
Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando con vosotros, así que voy a por un libro y ahora vuelvo.  
  
Si Hermione, cariño. - Dijo Dumbledore, dejando escapar el profundo aprecio que procesaba por esa chica que consideraba casi como a una nieta. - Es la muchacha mas encantadora que he conocido junto a Lily, ¿Cierto Severus?  
  
Cierto. - Gruñó Snape. - Ella fue la única chica de otra casa que se acercó a menos de tres metros de mí. - Dijo más para si mismo.  
  
No Snape. - Interrumpió Sirius, transformándose ahora que Draco y el resto de alumnos se habían ido. - Fue la única chica de todo Hogwarts que se te acercó a menos de DIEZ metros.  
  
Cierto será también que tu, Black, en cuanto acercabas tu piojoso pelo a su cara huían despavoridas. -Replicó  
  
Pues tu adorada Lily, y Hermione, no opinan lo mismo.  
  
Es que inspiras pena, Black, un perro abandonado  
  
Pues tu, mortífago grasoso.  
  
Y tu y tu amigo licántropo babeando detrás de ella ¿no?  
  
No metas a Remus en esto y...  
  
¿Desde cuando babeo yo por la chica, Snivellus?. - Cortó Lupin  
  
Desde que n dejas en paz a la pobre cría, Lupin, yq que ella es el único ser que se te acerca, monstruo.  
  
¿Envidia, no Snapy?  
  
No de mugrosas sangres- sucias.  
  
Seguro, lo dice el que admira sus decisiones y su sangre fría...  
  
Pero no admiro otros aspectos, grandísimos pederastas.  
  
¿Y qué si la chica quiere saber mas de nosotros, si la hacemos reír con nuestras historias de escuela, ¿A caso querrías que le interesaran mas las pociones?. - La conversación iba subiendo cada vez mas de tono.  
  
Recuerda que yo no soy el que le tatuó un fénix amorfo Lupin.  
  
Si claro, ¿Tu le tatuarías tu asquerosa marca del brazo izquierdo, la de Voldemort, verdad?. - Replicó con asco Black.  
  
O quizás, Sirius, le tatuaría una serpiente verde, como el...  
  
Mira os voy a.. - Pero no pudo acabar de levantarse cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor y entró Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Por fin, ya encontré mi libro, no me acordaba donde...¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Nada Hermione. - Mintió Harry  
  
Si, nada Mione, oye, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Has empezado el libro?, ¿Te sientas aquí conmigo y lo leemos juntos?. - Preguntó Remus, adelantándose a cualquier otro pretendiente.  
  
Claro, me encantaría, - Oh, no, me he olvidado que va de hombres lobos, el conocerá todo, supongo... - Y se sentó, ahora en un sillón rojo junto a él mientras le colocaba cariñosamente, bien, el cuello de la túnica, ante la evidente envidia de algunos.  
  
Remus, colócate bien las túnicas, que pareces a un cantante muggle que se llama Miguel Angel Muñoz, de Upa Dance... - Le regañó  
  
Entonces Dumbledore dijo:  
  
¡Bingo!, que idea, que os parece si dentro de cuatro días realizamos un baile de estilo muggle, yo me encargaré de todo excepto de vuestra ropa, y pareja, eso para vosotros.  
  
- Mione, ¿ Vendrás conmigo, por favor?. - Se apresuró a preguntar Remus al ver a Ron levantarse de la silla.  
  
Si, claro Remus, me encantaría. - Dijo ella entusiasmada.  
  
Bien, que digo... fenomenal. - Ella le sonrió y entonces llegó Ron.  
  
Hermione, estooo ¿Vendrás al baile conmigo?. - Preguntó, esperanzado.  
  
Ehhh, no Ron, lo siento, pero ya me lo pidió Remus. - Que pena que no sienta nada por él, es un chico encantador. - Pensó Hermione.  
  
Si, tanto como la mirada que me está dirigiendo ahora. - Pensó Remus.  
  
Hermione rió y Ron se marchó enojado.  
  
Cuando llegó donde estaban todos y sin poder contenerse dijo:  
  
Ya va con el licántropo. - Y se marchó Todos lo miraron extrañados y entonces Dumbledore, tratando de romper el hielo, preguntó:  
  
Y Hermione, ese libro tan antiguo, ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
Memorias de un licántropo. - Dijo  
  
Snape la miró con extrañeza, Dumbledore con alegría y Sirius con mucha curiosidad.  
  
En cuanto a Lupin, se había quedado blanco  
  
¿No te gusta, Remus?. - Dijo Hermione extrañada.  
  
Eh... - Dijo él reaccionando. - No, si, si, si me gusta, ya lo leí, hace mucho, pero no lo recuerdo. - Ellos también lo leyeron. - Dijo, señalando al resto .  
  
Pues bien. - Y, emocionada, como siempre antes de leer un libro, lo apoyó donde ambos lo pudieran ver y comenzó:  
  
En seguida, al leer 20 páginas, quedó sorprendida.  
  
El libro narraba la adolescencia de un licántropo, pero no decía hechos tontos, solo daba sus opiniones, lo que sentía, los contras, tenía un lenguaje muy bello, relataba como a veces lo miraban mal sus profesores, el dolor que sentía en las transformaciones, su alma, que nadie lo amaría.. Era obvio que el autor era un licántropo, y, la forma tan magnífica como se narraba el libro era fantástica, Hermione leía y leía, no se podía detener, era la historia más maravillosa que había visto nunca, aunque también la mas triste y trágica, y la que mas dolor reprimía.  
  
En 3 horas acabó de leer el libro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
Remus había estado muy pendiente de la lectura de la muchacha,  
  
Se dio cuenta de que al terminar había comenzado a llorar.  
  
No llores Mione, no llores, ¿Tan malo es?. - Sonrió.  
  
Es... el mejor libro que he leído en mi vida. - Ella dijo.  
  
Le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, ante la atenta mirada de todos, Hermione sonrió y pensó  
  
Que dulce que eres Remus, sabes tratar a las mujeres, desde luego. -  
  
El licántropo la atrajo hacia si mismo, como le encantaba hacerlo, los licántropos tenían ese aire protector con sus cachorros, y notó como apoyaba su barbilla en sus hombros.  
  
Hermione, aunque no sabía por que, se sentía tremndamente relajada en los brazos del hombre lobo, y entonces, pensando, comenzó a atar cabos, miró el libro y la fecha, dudaba que muchos licántropos hubieran pasado por Hogwarts desde hacía 20 años, y... la mirada de Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore... el libro tenía que estar escrito por alguien delicado e inteligente.  
  
El había sido... si, era él.  
  
Hermione se separó de él bruscamente y él, extrañado dijo:  
  
Hermione ¿Qué pasó?. - Preguntó  
  
La chica miró a Dumbledore y dijo:  
  
Tu Remus... ¿Tu has escrito esta joya verdad?.  
  
La sala se quedó silenciosa, Snape alzó una ceja ante el sonido de la palabra joya, Sirius miró a Remus.  
  
Venga, ¿A que esperas a contestar?  
  
Remus bajó la cabeza y dijo:  
  
Si, lo escribí yo. - Asintió  
  
Hermione no supo que hacer, quedó boquiabierta, recordando esos versos de profunda tristeza, de dolor, de pensar en toda la agonía de ser difernte, de que el decía que ninguna mujer llegaría a amarle, no podía ser que el pensara eso... ¡No!, el valía mucho..  
  
Miró a Remus y sintió una profunda pena, y lo abrazó.  
  
Profundamente  
  
Como a Remus nunca antes lo había abrazado alguien.  
  
Hola a todos!!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a los reviews  
  
Este capitulo 7 es muy largo, pero como solo puedo subirlos el viernes, lo he hecho así, para que os cueste leerlo hasta la semana que viene.  
  
Esta historia ya la he acabado, en la realidad, por fin pude recuperar mi libreta, y junto con otras dos, componen un fict de casi 150 páginas de libreta, y no llevo subidas ni 28 aún, así que, habrá historia para rato.  
  
A los que dejaron reviews:  
  
Runie-Lovegood: Hola patry!!!, si, ya ves, ahora si que escribo bastante sobre Sirius, no te quejes, gracias amiga, aquí va el capítulo 7.  
  
Luna-wood: Jajajajaja, hola, aquí tienes la venanza prometida de Malfoy, aunque, como te habrás dado cuenta, es una venganza muy dulce... aquí os dejo con el chico del cabello engominado.  
  
Annita69 lupin black: ¡hola! Me alegro y me halaga que te gusten mis ficts, cuando a mi me encantan los tuyos, y ciertamente aviso, que no pienso escribir ningún fict en el que no salgan remus y sirius, jamás, y hermione también aparecera, no se que tiene esa muchacha, que me encanta escribir de ella. Muchas gracias 


	8. un amor que viene y va

CAPÍTULO 8: UN AMOR QUE VIENE Y VA  
  
- Remus, no pienses eso, eres una persona maravillosa, de las mejores que he visto nunca, no digas más que no mereces vivir Remus, ayudamé, te ne necesito, todos necesitamos a Moony con nosotros. - Dijo entre sollozos.  
  
El se quedó sin aire, embriagado por el perfume que emanaba esa chica, lo aturdía, lo atontaba, y, junto a esas, las palabras mas bonitas que había oído nunca, dichas por esa melodiosa voz, notó como sus propias lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la chica.  
  
Ella las notó, como se mezclaban con las de Remus, y, como había hecho antes ella, el licántropo le pasó dulcemente la mano por la cara, y le secó el rostro.  
  
El se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:  
  
Gracias po haberme cambiado la vida en dos días, gracias por existir, por hacerme ver que aún queda algo humano en mi, Hermione Granger... - Le sonrió de manera cursi entre lágrimas y dijo: - Gracias.  
  
Entonces tomó el libro y escribió algo en él, y dijo: - Ahora es tuyo, como mi corazón. - Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo y dijo:  
  
Y el mío es tuyo moony. - Respondió ella.  
  
Remus intentando romper el hielo hablo:  
  
Estooo, te apetece que nos pasemos esta tarde por el callejón Diagon, y así nos compramos la ropa muggle.  
  
Si claro, pero Remus, este libro...  
  
Ya se que es de la biblioteca, pero ya hablaré con Madame Pince.  
  
No, no es eso, es muy importante, yo no tengo nada de valor para darte, es...  
  
No es nada, ¿Ok?, venga, vamos al callejón Diagon.  
  
Se dirigieron a la salida, pero entonces un brazo lo tomó bruscamente.  
  
Remus se extrañó y dijo:  
  
Ahora vuelvo Mione.  
  
Se metió debajo de una capa invisible y vio a Ron Weasley.  
  
Hola Ron, ¿Querías hablar?  
  
Sí, solo te quería decir Lupin, en fin, que a mi me gusta Hermione.  
  
Lo se...  
  
Ya, pero, a parte de que a ella obviamente le gustas tu, ¿A ti te gusta de verdad?  
  
Mira Ron, la cuestión no es que a mi me guste o no, la que tiene que elegir es ella, yo no me le voy a declarar, claro, tienes que saber que le doblo la edad y mas, pero no negaré que Hermione me ha cambiado la vida, pero si le quieres decir algo, adelante, no te voy a morder.  
  
Ron sonrió y dijo:  
  
Me niego a creer que ella no te haya dicho nada... de que chicos le gustan, dime si tengo alguna posibilidad.  
  
Es cierto que le he estado escuchando pensar, ejem, pero ella dijo que ojalá estuviera enamorada de ti, que eras, una.. ¡Ah si!, monada de chico, pero no comprendo bien a las mujeres, a lo mejor espera que la invites a salir... no se... Bueno, me esperan, me voy Ron.  
  
Y se marchó, riendo ante las ilusiones del pobre chico, no es que no quisiera, bueno, si que no quería, pero el muchacho no tenía ninguna esperanza con su Hermione... un momento, ¿Había dicho su Hermione?, no... si estaba empezando a chochear ya.  
  
Miró a Hermione esperándole. - Que bonita eres. - Dijo para si mismo, pero una voz le respondió  
  
Gracias, Remus -  
  
Ups, se me escapó, lo siento.  
  
Y riendo fueron hacia los carruajes para tomar el anden nueve tres tercios, que los llevaría al callejón Diagon.  
  
Y dime Hermione. - Preguntó con la vista fija en un punto. - ¿Qué chico te gusta?  
  
¡Oh!, pues... en realidad, no me gusta ningún chico. - Mintió (Yo se por que no decía la verdad, jejeje), en fin, se que hay hombres guapos en el mundo, pero busco a uno especial...  
  
Remus, que no captó la oculta indirecta, preguntó  
  
¿Cómo de especial?. - Cruzó los dedos. - No seas idiota, aun en el caso de que le gustaras, no te lo iba a decir...  
  
Pues, haber... que me comprenda, que sea dulce, cariñoso, divertido, que tenga cosas que contar, le guste mi trabajo, y sobre todo, que sea inteligente, excitantemente inteligente. - Dijo, intentando hacer una descripción lo mas precisa posible del hombre que tenía delante.  
  
Ah, vaya, menudo hombre, no se si existe... - ¿Yo tengo alguna de esas cualidades?, si, algunas, - ¡Ja!, iluso, callaté y escúchala.  
  
¿Y a ti, Remus, como te gustan las mujeres?  
  
Pues... la belleza es una gran virtud, es verdad, pero lo único que yo le pediría es que me quisiera por lo que soy, un licántropo, y eso descarta al 100% de las mujeres de este mundo...  
  
Eso no es cierto. - Dijo Hermione, comenzando a enfadarse. - Muchas mujeres morirían por ti, y les importaría un comino aunque fueras un hombre lobo. Eres lo mas cercano a el hombre perfecto qe he conocido en mi vida. - Dijo sinceramente. - Como vuelva a decir lo de licántropo... -  
  
¿De verdad?. - Preguntó esperanzado.  
  
De verdad  
  
Y, según tu, ¿cuál es mi mas gran defecto?. - Preguntó, aunque ya sabía desde los tres años cual era.  
  
¿Aún no lo sabes?  
  
Si claro, - Se disculpó. - ya se que ser un...  
  
Un maldito pesimista que no se valora en lo mas mínimo. - Cortó Hermione.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Lo que oyes, parece que el optimismo desapareció de la faz de la faz de la tierra el día que naciste.  
  
¿Cómo alguien puede valorarse siendo lo que soy?  
  
¿Ves?, Ahí esta, te crees de una especie inferior, un elfo doméstico es mas egocentrista que tú.  
  
Pero nadie me quiere por ser un licántropo...  
  
Hermione entonces se levantó y camino hasta su asiento, se sentó en sus rodillas y acercó sus manos a su cuello, le cogió por la parte superior de la túnica, el se dejaba hacer, Hermione, que al principio pensaba estrangularlo, lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos de color miel, que derrochaban dulzura y tristeza, notó como se iba acercando a él, lentamente.  
  
Vio a Remus cerrar los ojos, ella también lo hizo y siguieron acercándose, mas lentamente, tras un instante de indecisión, se apresuró a besar esos tiernos labios.  
  
Pero justo en ese momento...  
  
El tren pegó un frenazo y Remus calló sobre ella, ambos recobraron el sentido, alarmados ante lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, Remus se levantó, aunque jamás lo habría hecho si la ocasión fuera diferente, y tendió la mano a la muchacha.  
  
Ella lo miró, estaba muy rojo, muy muy rojo, ella también.  
  
Tomó su mano y levantó la vista.  
  
Salieron del tren, que desapareció súbitamente, y se encontraron en el caldero chorreante.  
  
Entraron y vieron que había bastantes magos y brujas hablando animadamente.  
  
Cuando aparecieron la gente volteó a verlos, y todos miraron a Lupin, entonces empezaron algunos cuchicheos.  
  
Remus se acercó a la barra y saludó:  
  
Hola Tom, ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
Hola Lpuin, ¿Qué tal tu?, por aquí todo va normal, ¿Tu eres Hermione Granger, verdad? Te vi el año pasado con Harry Potter y un Weasley, ¿No?  
  
Si señor. - Dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a todo el bar, que estaba oyendo atentamente la conversación.  
  
Bien, ¿Y qué asuntos os traen por el callejón Diagon, señorita?  
  
Unas compras, para una reunión importante en Hogwarts, en realidad vine a ver si Hermione me puede elegir algo, siempre fui un desastre con la ropa...  
  
Si, recuerdo como siempre venían acompañados por la señora Evans. - Dijo el tabernero con voz soñadora y melancólica. - Bueno, no les entretengo que tendrán que marchar.  
  
Se acercaron a la sala de paso al Callejón Diagon pero entonces Hermione, que había estado jugueteando tontamente con la túnica de Remus, sin querer, escuchó el comentario del hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, que dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera.  
  
Donde se creerá que va poniéndole las manos encima a esa linda chiquilla?, Ese licántropo, como si tuviera derecho a ello, si no merecería siquiera vivir... - Hermione notó como Remus bajaba la cabeza y se separaba de ella, seguramente, dolido.  
  
Hermione tembló de furia y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, Remus le dijo  
  
Hermione, para, no merece la pena.  
  
Pero ella volvió y paró delante de la mesa del hombre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y respondió con mucha valentía, por algo era Gryffindor.  
  
El que no merecería vivir es usted, hombre, ¿Cómo puede ser usted tan hipócrita?, ¿A caso usted lo conoce tan bien como para juzgarlo?, ¿Sabe como es, que tipo de persona?. - Preguntó con furia.  
  
No se dio cuenta de que la gente sacaba alguna que otra cámara de fotos mágica y escribían con su vuelapluma.  
  
Tienes usted valor señorita, por dejarse acompañar por este animal... ¿Sabe que es un mostruo?, ¿Qué la puede asesinar, por Merlin?  
  
¿Cree usted que se va a trasformar ahora o que?, ¿Es que no sane que existe la poción mata lobos?. - Se dirigió a los magos de la sala, ¿No saben que esa enfermedad esta ya controlada?, ¿Por qué no dejan de tener prejuicios hacia la gente como ellos?, les puedo asegurar que es un hombre maravilloso. - La gente cuchicheo.  
  
Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señorita, nadie mas que el señor Lupin, un mago tan cualificado, merece ser respetado. - Dijo un mago.  
  
Conformes. - Dijeron varias voces.  
  
Pues yo ahora mismo me voy a quejar al ministerio. - Dijo una bruja excitada. - ¿Quién viene conmigo?.  
  
¡YO!. - Se oyeron muchas voces femeninas y alguna que otra masculina.  
  
Invito a una ronda a todos los que vayan. - Se escuchó otra persona.  
  
Remus y Hermi fueron arrastrados por la muchedumbre, que los invitaba a cosas, alababan a la muchacha, y pedían disculpas eternamente a Remus,  
  
Ellos se querían marchar de allí, cuando sus deseos se vieron cumplidos pues la gente se fue a la manifestación y ellos decidieron ir a comprar la ropa al Londres muggle, por si acaso los acorralaban en el callejón.  
  
Salieron del bar y cogieron el autobús, pagando con las monedas, que confundieron al pobre conductor muggle pero que aceptó tras la intervención de un improvisado joyero que iba en el vehículo.  
  
Se sentaron al final, y Remus no sabía que decir, como empezar por que le tenía que agradecer tanto, a esa muchacha, que tanto le había hecho sentir,  
  
Era cierto que parecían no tener tiempo, todo iba muy deprisa, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo les ocurriría, de que tendrían que ser apresurados.  
  
Bajaron del autobús en una zona comercial.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a los amacenes Harrot´s y después a New Yorker, y ahí le compró una camisa lila oscuro, y unos pantalones blancos, que hacían parecer al hombre muy atractivo, también compraron un traje y un bonito vestido elegante para cada uno.  
  
Después se dirigieron a Stradivarius y Hermione se dijo: - Compraté algo decente Hermione -. Pero ella, inebitablemente, miró las faldas y...  
  
Lo vio, la ropa ideal, diciéndole a Remus que la ropa de baile de la chica no se veía hasta entonces, este se marchó a mirar otras cosas, y se lo probó: - Fantástico - .  
  
Con el tren se dirigieron a King Kross y desde allí tomaron el acostumbrado anden.  
  
Remus, que había estado meditando, se atrevió a dar señales de vida.  
  
Tomó las manos de Hermione y dijo:  
  
Es un buen comienzo para tu carrera en el ministerio, revolucionar a un grupo de magos a favor de los derechos de los hombre lobos. - Dijo sonriéndole. - Eso no se consigue todos los días.  
  
Ella sonrió  
  
Ha sido fácil, lo único que hay que conseguir es que el miedo desaparezca y la gente mire en su corazón, ummm, vaya si se nos hizo tarde, ya son las once y media, espero que nos den de comer en las cocinas. - Declaró Hermione cambiando de tema.  
  
Si, por que no querrás asimilar las consecuencias de estar cerca de un licántropo hambriento. - Sonrió, acercándosele peligrosamente.  
  
Oh, no se... - Ella se acercó a él, con un movimiento rápido lo tumbó en el suelo del compartimento y se colocó sobre él.  
  
Remus la miraba, como invitándola a seguir, si se atrevía.  
  
Hermione le sujeto un brazo, se inclinó hacia él, y en un momento de complicidad...  
  
¡Rictusempra!. - Remus entonces se quedó tieso y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.  
  
Hermione rodó por el suelo y quedó a su lado, la maldición de cosquillas había hecho efecto, el joven no podía respirar a causa de las risas producidas.  
  
Para Hermione, para... - Gimió  
  
A Hermione, aunque no lo reconocería ni muerta, la excitaron un poco esas palabras, hasta tal punto de casi perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo, pero solo acentuó un poco mas su sonrisa.  
  
¿Quién va a comer a quien?. - Dijo en un tono meloso de voz.  
  
Tu.. mi diosa... mi reina... mi vida - Dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
Esta bien... - ¡Finite Incantatem!. - Dijo, y la maldición cesó.  
  
Notaron como el expreso disminuía su velocidad, se sentaron en los respectivos asientos, entonces Remus dijo:  
  
¿Cómo podré compensarte lo que has hecho por mi hoy?  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada evaluadora y suplicó:  
  
La próxima luna llena déjame pasar la noche contigo, por favor.  
  
Remus sonrió:  
  
Con la poción de Snape no había peligro, y, en realidad, si que deseaba pasar la noche con ella.  
  
Hizo un gesto de meditación falsa y murmuró:  
  
De acuerdo.  
  
Entraron por la puerta trasera del castillo, intentando no hacer ruido.  
  
Iban riendo a carcajadas, haciendo ¡Shhh! Mutuamente.  
  
Entonces Remus pisó a Hermione, quien gritó y le asestó una torta.  
  
El, dolido, le fue a hacer cosquillas, la muchacha retrocedió y chocó con una armadura, que cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.  
  
En ese momento llegó la señora Norris , maullando como loca, ¡no!, si iba a conseguir lo que quería, despertar a todo el castillo.  
  
Hermione perdió los nervios y cumplió con el sueño mas perverso de la mitad del alumnado de Hogwarts: le arreó una patada, lanzando a la gata por una ventana cercana.  
  
Oyeron pasos cada vez mas próximos y Remus empujó a Hermione contra él, quedando tirados en el suelo, y rodó con ella hacia la derecha, quedando semi ocultos en la sombra de una esquina.  
  
Entonces apareció Filch, acompañado ni mas ni menos que de Snape.  
  
Juro que oí a la señora Norris por aquí profesor. - Dijo Filch.  
  
Bueno, ya lo veremos, pero tienen que estar a.. - Se tropezó con algo y cayó de morros contra el suelo, apoyando las manos para frenar la caída.  
  
Hermione casi no podía aguantar su preocupación y Remus... bueno, a Remus le venía justo para aguantar la risa.  
  
¿Qué demonios es esto?. - Dijo, levantándose del suelo y cogiendo las bolsas de ropa. - ¿Stradivarius y Harrot´s?, ¿Qué es esto?. - Dijo Snape extrañado.  
  
Vació el contenido de las bolsas.  
  
Cogió algo que parecía un trapo cosido de color rosa estampado y una... algo que parecía una camiseta-top.  
  
En el otro montón vio unos pantalones blancos, que él no se habría visto ni aunque Voldemort se lo mandara y una camisa de color ciruela, muy cursi, a su parecer.  
  
Parece Ropa muggle, profesor. - Dijo inseguro Filch.  
  
Snape meditó unos momentos y dijo:  
  
¡Ah1, vaya, ya se lo que ha ocurrido, puedes largarte Filch, ya lo solucionó yo todo.  
  
Filch se fue a buscar a la señora Norris y Snape se acercó s las sombras.  
  
Palpó con su mano y captó algo:  
  
Lo impulsó hacia arriba.  
  
¿Señorita Granger, que hacía usted en el suelo?. - Dijo hablando un tono, que, viniendo de él, se podría interpretar como amable.  
  
Me caí, me choqué contra una armadura...  
  
No, eso ya lo se. - Replicó Snape. - Me refiero a que hace usted en el pasillo a estas horas de la noche.  
  
Pues...  
  
¿Si?. - Dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
Es un castigo del profesor Lupin, el me mandó limpiar las aramduras esta noche por... comerme su helado de chocolate esta tarde. - Improvisó mintiendo descaradamente.  
  
Snape en ese momento rió, muy dulcemente, comparada con la risa sarcástica que solo se le podía escuchar de vez en cuando.  
  
Es usted una mentirosilla atrevida, Granger, al igual que lo fue la madre de Potter. - Recordó con una expresión melancólica.  
  
Algo en su mirada me dice que la apreció tanto que la hecha mucho de menos. - Se atrevió a decir Hermione.  
  
Snape al principió no respondió, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña a preguntarle eso?. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle.  
  
Si, la hecho de menos, como dijo tu amigo Black, fue la única mujer que hubo en mi vida. - Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso recto.  
  
La chica estaba anonanada ante semejante declaración.  
  
No dirás nada, ¿Verdad?. Dijo  
  
Por supuesto que no voy a decir nada, no se preocupe, y me alegro que tenga algo de confianza en mi, profesor.  
  
A mi me alegra, que, por primera vez, alla una aportación inteligente en la orden después de muchos años, me marcho, tengo que terminar de corregir unos trabajos de los alumnos de tercero.  
  
Si le parece bien, puede venir a las 10:30 a las clases adicionales de pociones.  
  
Será un placer, profesor. - Respondió educadamente. - Hasta mañana.  
  
Que pase buena noche Granger, y que no la coma... el lobo. - Y se marchó.  
  
Hermione quedó boquiabierta, pero se encojió de hombros y dijo:  
  
Remus, sal ya.  
  
Remus salió de su escondite, como lo habría hecho un niño pequeño al que iba a regañar su mama. Dijo:  
  
¿Ya se fue Snivellus?  
  
Si, ya se fue.  
  
Vaya, ya veo que te tomo aprecio, ummm, eres la tercera chica con la que se dirige la palabra educadamente en su vida.  
  
¿Tercera?, yo creía ser la segunda.  
  
Mione, te olvidas de la señora Norris.  
  
¡Ah si!, es verdad, bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
Ehhh, te puedes venir un rato con migo, y bueno, con Sirius a hablar, del libro, y cosas así. - Dijo esperanzado.  
  
Vale, he entendido. - Sonrió Hermione. Y se dirigieron a la habitación  
  
¡CANUTOOO! Ya estamos aquí. - Gritó Remus.  
  
¿Cómo que estamos?, ah, caperucita, . - Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
Hermione le comunicó a Remus. - ¿Le decimos lo que ocurrió en el caldero chorreante?  
  
No, les daremos una sorpresa....  
  
EOOOOO, os estoy hablando, os preguntaba que donde habéis estado.  
  
En el callejón, comprando ropa.  
  
¿Y donde esta?. - Hermione y Remus se miraron y dijeron:  
  
¡Snape!  
  
Oye, que soy Sirius, ¿Recordáis?  
  
No, ya, es que Snape nos las confiscó en el pasillo.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Hermione tiró una armadura  
  
Ahhh..., bueno, Remus, una cosa que te quería decir, no te podré acompañar en la próxima luna llena, es que... Harry insistió tanto en que tenía que ir a la casa de los gritos...  
  
Ya, Sirius, además, hice una promesa y otra persona vendrá conmigo.  
  
Asi que, Hermione, ¿Estarás con él?. - Dijo Sirius adivinando.  
  
Si. - Afirmó Hermione.  
  
¿Sabes que hay algo de peligro?. - Preguntó otra vez preocupado.  
  
Conozco el riesgo, pero creo que podré realizar el hechizo Homorphus en el caso de que las cosas se pongan mal, y el profesor Snape no va a realizar mal nunca ninguna poción, no te preocupes, Sirius.  
  
¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar de mi caperucita?. - Dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno. - Con lo que yo te quiero...  
  
Sirius, me parece a mi, que lo que hecharías de menos serían que te rascaran las orejas...  
  
¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. - Dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofencido.  
  
Vale. - Dio Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, de acuerdo, ¿Podréis dejar de discutir algún día?  
  
Nunca jamás. - Contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
Y en ese momento rodaron por el suelo, pegándose y tirándose de los pelos.  
  
Sirius entonces adoptó un tono muy femenino  
  
Quita guarra, que me manchas el pelo. - Dijo levantándose y alisándose el cabello  
  
Pues tu ,me rompistes la túnica, vibora. - Respondió Remus haciéndose la ofendida.  
  
Serás bruja  
  
Para bruja tu, que te gusta Snivellus  
  
Y a ti Lucius. - Se volvieron para ver a Hermione, quien observaba el espectáculo mientras murmuraba  
  
Ustedes... ustedes están locos.  
  
No, el único loco que hay aquí es moony. - Dijo Sirius.  
  
Si, tu eres una loca. - Replicó él. - Y volvieron a lo suyo, tirándose del pelo como marujas peleonas.  
  
No oyeron abrirse la puerta, hasta que una risa sarcástica y una risa escalofriante.  
  
Señoritas, ¿Me permiten por favor?. - Preguntó Snape, con una gran copa en la mano.  
  
Remus y Sirius se sonrojaron de golpe y se levantaron del suelo.  
  
Hermione rió:  
  
. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Snivellus?. - Preguntó asqueado.  
  
Traerle la poción al licántropo, ¿Crees acaso que me gusta verte, Black?, no pensé que tu ego llegara hasta puntos tan exagerados...  
  
No a mi, pero si a Mione, por ejemplo. - Hermione se puso seria y miro algo mal a Sirius, a Snape le tembló violentamente y la copa peligro con caer al suelo, pero Remus se la arrebató de las manos y murmuró secamente.  
  
Gracias Severus. - Antes de alejarse y sentarse en el sillo.  
  
De nada, disfruta de mi última poción mata lobos Lupin.  
  
Intentando aparentar tranquilidad preguntó:  
  
¿Cómo así Severus, te hice algo?  
  
Si fuera por hacer... lo que pasa es que mañana la señorita Granger aprenderá a realizarla, de lo que estoy totalmente seguro, y también creo que a ti te agradará mas que la prepare ella, Lupin...  
  
Ah bueno, si es así, muchas gracias Severus. - Se sinceró Lupin.  
  
El aludidido solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
Entonces Hermione, que tenía esa duda en la cabeza, preguntó:  
  
¿Por qué se llevaron tan mal en la escuela?  
  
Todos la miraron como si hubiera soltado una tontada absurda.  
  
Snape fue el primero en hablar  
  
Obviamente, yo fui a Slytherin y ellos a Gryffindor, ¿No te parece motivo suficiente?  
  
No. - Respondió Hermione. - Sería normal que no os tragaseis, pero no hasta el punto de intentar mataros. - Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Sirius.  
  
Bueno, en nuestro curso fue una relación especialmente mala, con un Malfoy por ahí y un Potter no podía ser buena, y con un Black en Gryffindor acabó siendo un curso desastroso. - Se sinceró Lupin.  
  
Si, creo que entre Gryffindor y Slytherin esos 7 años sumamos...¿700 detenciones?. - Preguntó Snape  
  
No, creo que fueron mas. - Dijo Sirius. - Recuerdo algunas, pero no todas.  
  
Sigo sin saber por que os llevastéis tan mal.  
  
Todos rieron  
  
Yo creo que fue por culpa de Potter... - Comenzó Snape.  
  
Pero fue cortado por un - Como no - , de parte de Sirius,  
  
Déjame Black, digo que, yo coincidí en el compartimento con Evans, y charlamos sobre pociones cuando entró el con Petigrew y Black, yo creo que Lily le gustó desde el primer momento, por que, a partir de entonces, no me dejó en paz. La primera vez fue cuando... Se cayó y paró.  
  
Entonces Sirius, como si estuviera recordando algo muy agradable rió:  
  
James te empujó y te tiró al lago. - Hermione no se rió, sabía lo helado que debía estar el lago. Remus solo sonrió por educación.  
  
Snape maldijo entre dientes a Sirius y dijo:  
  
Bueno, me marchó, Black, todavía tendrán que descolgarte del poste de Gryffindor las de primero de Ravenclaw... - Y se marchó, dejando a un Sirius enojado.  
  
En fin, luego vuelvo, voy con Harry a tomar prestadas un par de cosillas...  
  
De acuerdo. - Dijo Hermione.  
  
Cuando se marchó Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde Remus había dejado la poción mata lobos, y la tomó con las dos manos.  
  
La olió y poco a poco fue percibiendo los ingredientes que necesitaría, en cinco minutos ya sabía mas o menos en que consistía la poción que haría al día siguiente.  
  
Remus la miraba muy atentamente.  
  
Distraidamente rozó con el dedo la superficie de la poción, mojando la yema de su dedo con el líquido, y antes de que nadie dijera nada, se llevó el dedo a la boca, pues quería saber como sabía.  
  
En cuanto ese líquido rozó su lengua sintió una sensación muy desagradable en los labios entonces se dio cuenta de que ese mal sabor de boca solo se le iría con una cosa: Chocolate.  
  
Se sintió muy asqueada, reprimiendo estremecimientos producidos por el mal sabor y dij:  
  
Remus ¡Chocolate!  
  
Remus la atrajó hacia él y dijo:  
  
¡Estas loca!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre probar eso?. Con lo malo que eres, además no eres un hombre lobo.  
  
Y le ofreció una poción de chocolate que la muchacha casi devoró.  
  
Entonces dijo:  
  
Gracias, muchas gracias, pero me parece que vas a necesitar tu también, bébete la poción... anda. - Le regañó Hermione.  
  
Ya voy ya voy... - Y tapándose la nariz, se llevó el contenido de la poción a la boca y de un trago se la bebió.  
  
A Hermione cada vez le estaba pareciendo mas dura la vida de los licántropos.  
  
Sintió un estremecimiento al ver coo Remus omitía una arcada al vaciar el contenido de la copa por completo.  
  
Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y en los de él algo de chocolate, pero no encontró nada.  
  
Mione. - Susurró, poniéndose blanco de mala gana y Hermione se dijo:  
  
Hermione, vamos piensa algo que si no se te muere - .  
  
Y tuvo una idea, se acercó a Remus, el cual ya tenía un color similar al de un fantasma, lo inclinó un poco hacia ella y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de él, pues todavía los labios de Hermione tenían sabor a chocolate.  
  
La chica pensó que era su última alternativa, Mione había dejado de lado la lógica que siempre utilizaba en aquellas ocasiones.  
  
Podría haber transformado su pluma en una porción del alimento con facilidad, pero, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, su vida había cambiado en poco tiempo.  
  
Ya no volvería a ser la de siempre, ya era una mujer.  
  
En un instante de incertidumbre, en el que parecía haberse parado el tiempo, Mione se acercó lentamente a él y sintieron ambos una descarga eléctrica cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez y se quedaron así, estáticos, sin moverse.  
  
Remus, intentando percibir el chocolate que en esos momentos necesitaba con tanta ansia, y por fin encontró ese sabor en los labios de Hermione y sintió como volvía a la normalidad, recuperaba su color habitual y empezó a disfrutar de los labios de la chica.  
  
Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y la atrajo hacia él, entonces...  
  
FIN DE CAPÍTULO, HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE,  
  
COMO TEÍA POCOS REVIEWS, Y POCO TIEMPO, RESPONDERE A TODOS LA PRÓXIMA OCASIÓN CUANDO ME ARREGLEN EL ORDENADOR  
  
BESOS A TODOS  
  
BARBI BLACK 


	9. Amor de madrugada

Capítulo 9: Juegos de celos y confusión  
  
Entonces...  
  
Remus comenzó a profundizar el beso, pero la chica, que no se había dado cuenta de este detalle a causa de la preocupación y el alivio se separó de él y lo abrazó:  
  
¡Estás bien!, Dios mío, pensé que te me morías, no encontré chocolate así que.... - Se agarró las manos sonrojada completamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Remus se sintió mal por haberse aprovechado de la inocencia de la chica y sintió asco de si mismo.  
  
De esta manera los encontró Sirius, depie, quietos y colorados.  
  
Sonrió y dijo:  
  
¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho?. Como casi prefería no saberloentonces preguntó:  
  
Le he pedido... bueno, le he tomado prestada la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador a Harry, creo que nos podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, ¿No?, venga Hermione, Moony, vamos, vamos, ¡Si!, por favor, ¡anda!. - Hermione asintió al ver que el padrino de su mejor amigo era mas insistente que un niño pequeño y Remus, que conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para no dejarlo a solas con ninguna mujer, asintió.  
  
Ambos tomaron sus capas y salieron por la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y tras hacer la capa de invisibilidad mas grande con un - Engorgio - . Muy preciso se cubrieron comodamente con ella, salieron y comenzaron a andar.  
  
¿a dónde nos llevas Sirius?. - Preguntó Remus, rozando sus manos con las de Hermione, a la vez que esta se las cogía, frustrada.  
  
Ummm, dejame ver, como se que Mione va a estar con tigo en la próxima transformación, saqué del lugar donde lo dejamos escondidos el libro y los apuntes para hacernos animagos, y como lo que nos costó verdaderamente unos largos años fue conseguir la información, y ya la tenemos... he pensado que Hermione podría hacerlo esta noche.  
  
Remus se quedó pensativo y no dijo nada, si con su ayuda Peter Petigrew lo había logrado en una noche, ella desde luego podría hacerlo. Hermione sin embargo, no lo vio tan claro.  
  
Bueno, va, esto es un record para mi, en dos días voy a tener que aprender a ser animago, a aparecerme, y a realizar la poción mata lobos, pero ya me he preparado durante años para realizar estas tres metas y estoy segura de que lo conseguiré, ha llegado el momento.  
  
Y di Hermione, ¿Qué animal quieres ser?. - Preguntó Sirius.  
  
Un Kneazle, bueno, un gato. - Dijo Hermione y entonces añadió. - un kneazle plateado.  
  
La miraron sorprendidos.  
  
Bueno, eso depende de ti Hermione. - Le dijo Remus. - ¿Estás segura de hacerlo?, hay... un pequeño riesgo, podrías enfermar Mione.  
  
Lo asumiré, a ver si tiene mejor resultado que probar la poción matalobos.  
  
Yo tambien la tomé. - Cortó Sirius. - Menos mal que tenía a Moony cerca que si no me da algo.  
  
Bueno, vamos a la habitación de los requisitos, esa del tercer piso que usasteis para la clase de defensa este año, ahí tendremos espacio suficiente...  
  
Y se dirigieron al pasillo donde Mione tenía buenos recuerdos de las clases con Harry.  
  
Entraron a la sala y está apareció con dos cómodos sillones y un espacio libre muy grande que irradiaba tranquilidad.  
  
Mione entró y se colocó en el centro.  
  
Sirius cogió el libro y dijo:  
  
Tendrás que hacerlo tu, Remus, que eres el que mas influencia tienes sobre ella.  
  
De acuerdo, primero Hermione concentraté y siente la magia fluir dentro de ti -  
  
Hermione se sentó en el suelo, se quitó la túnica y se concentró. - Soy la magia, corre por mis venas, corre por mi. -  
  
Después de media hora notó como la magia subía por todo su ser, y sentía un calor agradable.  
  
Ahora piensa que eres ese animal que tu deseas , actuando de la forma que lo harias, sintiéndote un felino.  
  
Este proceso duró cerca de dos horas.  
  
Hermione comenzó a pensar lo ágil que era, sentía su suave pelaje, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido, hasta para Sirius y Remus, que seguían el proceso absortos.  
  
Y entonces, oyó la voz de Sirius muy lejana.  
  
Piensa en esos rasgos característicos que no tenga el gato que quieras adoptar tu -.  
  
Tras una hora, pensando y admirándose los ojos dorados y el pelaje plateado sintió de nuevo la magia surgir y como, lentamente, comenzó a empequeñecerse a crecerle pelaje plateado y al cabo de 10 minutos y tras un esfuerzo grave y doloroso, en vez de Hermione, había un pequeño Kneazle del color de la luna.  
  
Remus y Sirius quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la lindeza del felino.  
  
Era un gato que desprendía seguridad y confianza por los ojos dorados, y un brillo rarísimo y esplendoroso.  
  
(PARIDA MENTAL DE UNA COLABORADORA)  
  
Sirius entonces imitó a Hermione con la voz y rió maliciosa.  
  
S Remus se entera que le pongo los cuernos con Malfoy, ay! Esos ojos llenos de malicia, esa melena rubia oxigenada, esa serpiente en su túnica... es que me vuelve loca.  
  
Eso fue lo que Sirius comenzó a decir, adoptando la voz mas empalagosa de Hermione, mientras el licántropo enrojecia de rabia pero no contestaba.  
  
Lo que ellos no sabían es que la muchacha estaba pensando en las cualidades que tendría como gato.  
  
Saltó - Que ágil soy, y desapercibida y... un momento, se sonrió con picardía y se dirigió a un furioso Remus que endulcificó su mirada y dijo:  
  
Hola Mione, eres una gata muy bonita.  
  
Ella intento darle las gracias, pero de ella solo salió un agudo maullido.  
  
De nada. - Aun puedo leer tu pensamiento, jajajaja, - . - Si, es una ventaja - . Respondió ella.  
  
Sirius, yo me siente, que estoy agotado - .Dijo Remus.  
  
Oye, ¿Y que os parezco? Ay, me siento como Sirius, tengo una necesidad de que me acaricien la espalda terrible.  
  
Creo que te debo unas caricias ahora yo ¿No?.  
  
Mione ronroneó y se subió a sus rodillas pensando:  
  
Ahora te entiendo Padfoot esto es el cielo.  
  
Sirius tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la muchacha había establecido una especie de conexión con él, mas o menos podía percibir lo que sentía o que deseaba, pero no era algo tan profundo como lo de Remus.  
  
Mientras seguía acariciándole el pelaje a la gata, riendo viendo a Remus mirarlo con celos. - Jejejeje, me encanta esa cara que pone Moony cuando tiene envidia, es adorable... - Se rió de él y entonces le susurró a la chica al oído.  
  
Anda... dale un poquito de envidia a Moony, se una gatita mala - .  
  
Hermione lo pensó y maulló, aceptando, ya se le había ocurrido algo...  
  
Con su pata derecha delantera empujó a Sirius tumbándolo en el sofá (NI que fuera un tigre de bengala xdd)  
  
Y con una habilidad sorprendente para sus nuevas uñas le desabrochó el botón de la túnica, que cayó al suelo, después comenzó por la camisa a botón (Remus la miró sorprendido) 2 botón (Se puso bastante pálido) 3 botón (Se empezó a volver rojo) 4 botón (Su cara adquirió un color violeta y comenzó a temblar) 5 boton y la camisa ya esta desabotonada.  
  
Hermione pensó:  
  
ummm, ¿Con qué tenía mala forma eh? Jajajaja, Remus está alterado... y acercándose al cuello de Sirius le pasó la lengua cariñosamente por el cuello, a lo que Remus se hinchó hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a estallar.  
  
Entonces Hermione retrocedió hacia atrás, caminando sigilosamente e intentando no pisar fuertemente al animago en algunas zonas ligeramente sensibles al contacto humano, se posó sobre su cadera, y tras unos instantes de concentración, se transformó a su forma humana, quedando sentada sobre las piernas de Sirius, de una manera que consiguió aumentar la temperatura de la sala unos cuantos grados, sobre todo a Sirius, que intentaba contener una reacción de su cuerpo similar a la de las cocinas.  
  
Hermione, que había estado mas ocupada mirando a Remus quien tenía los ojos abiertos y casi rojos se dio cuenta de los sudores que le estaban comenzando a entrar al animago y tras sonrojarse de golpe intentó levantarse bruscamente, apoyando la mano en Sirius, quien al notar el contacto con su cuerpo gimió:  
  
¡Auch!  
  
Hermioen enrojeció mas y Remus también.  
  
Yo, lo siento... no pretendía.  
  
Bah, da igual. - Eres una gatita muy linda Mione.  
  
Gracias padfoot. - Sonrió, dejando a Sirius con una empanada mental enorme. - ¡Es Lily, es Lily, no puede ser pero es Lily.  
  
Hermione saludó a Remus, que se había quedado aturdido y muerto de envidia.  
  
Moony, Moony!!! Moony?, tierra llamando a Moony de nuevo! Hudson, hemos perdido la conexión de nuevo, cambio y corto, MOONY RESPONDE!. - Gritó la muchacha desesperada, haciendo que el hombre - lobo reaccionara diciendo.  
  
¿Qué quieres Sirius, no creo que lo este pasando tan m...?. - Cortó al ver que era la chica quien lo miraba, desconcertada, se sonrojó. - Perdona Mione.  
  
Vaya, pensaba que tu subcosciente se había ido de vacaciones Remus. - Dijo ella divertida y aliviada.  
  
No, solo estaba pensando que a mi me costó lograrlo dos horas mas que a ti.  
  
Bueno, pero tu no tuviste tan buen profesor como yo. - Dijo ella.  
  
Gracias. - Contestó Sirius por él. Rieron.  
  
¿Viste la gata Remus? Tenía los mismos ojos, y el mismo color de pelo que tu, parecía tu herman perdida. - Volvieron a reír y disculparon las tontadas que soltaba Sirius a lo largo del día.  
  
Bueno Mione, bienvenida al club de los quebrantadores de reglas y leyes mágicas. - Dijo Remus.  
  
Si, y te voy a pedir un favor. - Pidió Sirius,  
  
¿Si?. - Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Si, quiero que, antes que de decirle a nadie lo que eres, quisiera que nos hicieras un par de trabajos...  
  
¿A caso los elfos de las cocinas ya no ofrecen comida a los hambrientos perros negros?. - Preguntó inocentemente la chica.  
  
O, me gustaría saber como tratan a los animales Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, en fin...  
  
En tu idioma, Sirius, que espíe a esas personas. - Tradujo Hermione.  
  
¡No!, bueno, mas o menos... - Afirmó, algo avergonzado.  
  
Lo haré, siempre y cuando no me meta en la vida privada de los demas,  
  
Vale!!. - Dijo Sirius.  
  
En fin, Remus, estás muy callado, ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
No nada Mione, solo que estoy algo cansado... se acerca la luna llena mi niña.  
  
Es verdad.  
  
Y además esta celoso por que me has desabotonado la camisa. - Cortó Sirius.  
  
¡No estoy celoso!. - Respondió colorado.  
  
¡Oh si!, si lo estás. - Dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
¡No!  
  
¡Si!  
  
¡Vale!. - Gritó Hermione, y luego adquiriendo un tono de voz mas agradable dijo:  
  
Anda ven Remus, te voy a intentar ayudar algo... - El se acercó a ella sin comprenderle. - Voy a dormirte mediante magia antigua, descubrí que mi abuela heredó ese don y lo he practicado un poco, a veces me funciona... - Dijo  
  
¿Puedes hacer magia con las manos?. - Preguntó Sirius incrédulo.  
  
Si pero pocas cosas como.... - Estedió la mano y gritó. - Epeliarmus - . La varita de Sirius voló hacia ella, - Lumus - . Salió luz de su mano - Nox - la luz se apagó. - Alohomora - . La puerta se abrió y cerró. - Wingardium Leviosa -. Algunos objetos comenzaron a levitar. - Desmaius -, añadió, tocando a Sirius, quien se desmayó, ante el asombro de Remus. - Enervate -, Sirius despertó.  
  
Con la boca abierta miró a Hermione.  
  
Solo se hacer esas cosillas. - Dijo. - Y dormir, pero nada mas. - Añadió.  
  
¿Nada mas?. - Susurró Remus incrédulo. ¿Quién sabe que eres descendiente de una bruja medieval, Mione?  
  
¡Oh!, pensé en decírselo a la profesora McGonagall, pero son asuntos sin importancia.  
  
¿Sin importancia?. - Repitió Sirius. - Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore esto. Todos los magos antiguos que hay en Gran Bretaña lo único que suelen poder hacer es encender la luz, o ceder calor... dudo que Dumbledore y Voldemort sean capaces de desarmar a alguien directamente sin varita...  
  
Mira que eres exagerado Remus, Sirius...  
  
De exagerado nada. - Dijo Sirius. - Tu intenta descansar a Remus que yo busco a la orden... - Y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
¡Sirius!. - Gritó - ¡Que eso no es important... - Se oyó un portazo.  
  
Fantástico, ahora todos vendran por las exageraciones de Sirius...  
  
No son exageraciones Mione, perdoname por estar tan delicado, pero es el efecto de la primera poción de Severus, mañana estare bien... - Contestó adormilado.  
  
Anda ven, ¿Y tu eres el fiero hombre lobo?. - Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras empujaba suavemente a Remus contra el sofá donde el cayó desplomandose.  
  
Otras veces si lo soy. - Contestó.  
  
La muchacha se sentó a su lado y puso la cabeza del hombre en su regazo.  
  
Le acarició el pelo claro y jugueteó con los mechones plateados del licántropo,  
  
Rió y dijo:  
  
Cuentamé. - (Mientras apoyaba su mano e la cabeza de el y comenzaba a dormirlo lentamente), ya se que los mechones son debidos a tu condición pero sinceramente, ¿Ya tenías canas en Hogwarts?. - Rió, aunque no se podía llamar canas a ese par de mechones, por que lejos de envejecerle, le daban un aspecto muy juvenil, además no resaltaban demasiado en su pelo claro, pero quedaban estupendamente vistas de cerca... dándole un aspecto albino. Sumado al envidiable cuerpo que lucía, terriblemente atractivo, gracias a su condición también, y a la total ausencia de arrugas y gravedad en su voz, era único.  
  
Bueno, me salieron cuando tenía 13... - Comenzó él a contar con una gran sonrisa. - Ciertamente, mis canas fueron muy comentadas en Hogwarts. Los Slytherins decían que me salían de empollar tanto... las chicas decían no se que demonios de que me las hacía yo con un encantamiento, y que me daban un aspecto maduro y adorable, y Sirius comentaba que en unos meses parecería a su abuelo... pero todos se reían de mi por este motivo, incluso yo mismo, a decir verdad... a partir de ellas Lily descubrió que era un licántropo, y comenzó a andar con nosotros, lo que le aseguró una cantidad de bromas diarias, además de riñas con Sirius sobre la razón por el que iba con Snivellus... con el profesor Snape. - Terminó, sonriendo al ver que a Hermione le encantaban sus historias.  
  
Jajajajaja, , si soy un abuelo para ella que le cuenta sus andaduras en el pasado. - Pensó para si mismo con trsiteza. - Ojalá hubieras estado allí Herms, ese Remus se habría enamorado tan perdidamente de ti como el actual y tendrías un futuro conmigo, ojalá pudieras ir allí y no estaría yo aquí sufriendo por olvidarte, pero ese beso... dulce... a chocolate...  
  
Y Remus al notar que las manos que las manos de Hermione lo rodeaban por delante del cuello y acariciaban su pecho, abriendose paso entre la túnica y rozando su piel, sintió como Morfeo llevaba sus pensamientos a otra parte y quedó felizmente dormido, con una última palabra en un susurro:  
  
Hermione  
  
Ella escuchó esa palabra de su boca y sonrió: Se había quedado dormido, y no quería despertarlo, así que sacó sus manos de la túnica y volvió a juguetear con su cabello de nuevo.  
  
Ummm, ¿Podría besarle los labios de nuevo?. - Nego con la cabeza - Ni lo sueñes Mione, el no te quiere a ti - . - ¿Seguro?, ¿Por qué te invitó al baile, quiso profundizar el beso y siempre se pone nervioso con tigo, se acerca a ti...?. - Eso es por que soy como un alma gemela para él, necesita un apoyo femenino en quien confiar y necesitaba chocolate cuando lo del beso. - Se dijo - Además , para el soy como una hija - . - ¿Cómo una hija?, ja, - Si - - No- Sacudió la cabeza y notó como ella se quedaba dormida también. - Claro, con él tan cerca de mi no puedo menos que sentirme bien. - Fue cerrando los ojos, soñando con el haber podido haber estado con Remus en Hogwarts, y ya notaba que se dormía cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, y no reaccionó hasta que notó como le ponían una mano sobre su mejilla...  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Bueno, a partir de ahora voy a tener que comenzar a retrasar la publicación de mis capítulos, disculpas a todos los que seguían la historia, que creo que sois pocos, pero empiezan los exámenes duramente otra vez a partir del miércoles y mi tortuga escribe mas deprisa a ordenador que yo, asi que no tendré tiempo por que mis estudios están antepuestos a Harry Potter, solo en este mundo, por la noche todo cambia...  
  
Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews o simplemente leyeron, les prometo que les dejaré al final con lágrimas en los ojos, las misma que yo dejé al escribir el final, y varios de mis compañeros de clase que siguieron fielmente este fict, y que me piden una continuació que hasta el verano para aquí no llegará aquí, jejejeje.  
  
No se asusten, capítulo habrá espero este Viernes, aunque el siguiente ya no habrá,  
  
Reviews: DEL CAPÍTULO 7  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Jajajaja, si que eres la primera,el próximo viernes volveré a escribir a ver si me da tiempo por que con tantas preocupaciones. Me alegro de que te guste tanto, me animas muchísimo, y muchas gracias aquí esta el próximo capítulo, personas como tu son las que hace que siga.  
  
Herms Malfoy: Si, la verdad es que fue un poco bestia, pero bueno, asi es divertido.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Pues si, mi niña por que las clases son muy aburridas, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y decidí meterle a Remus esa vena de escritor, y después de este fict supongo que habrá un epílogo con el libro de Remus antes y después de conocer a Hermione. Muchas gracias y viva VICENTE!  
  
ESME: Me alegro el que te guste tanto, gracias por leerme.  
  
Luna_Wood: Pero que dices rollo!!! Me encantan tus reviews jejeje, oye, he metido en este fict mas protagonismo a Malfoy, de hecho lo varío bastante de cómo lo tenía escrito, y es que resulta muy emocionante escribir de él, si queréis mas de otros personajes pedírmelo.  
  
Marla: Jajajaja no hago eso por que a mi me gusta tener muchos reviews, y si mandara los 30 capítulos de golpe, pues mal.  
  
Moony´s girl: yo sigo, y espero que igual de bien, pero déjame reviews, chica, que no sabes cuanto me animan xddd.  
  
Reviews: CAPÍTULO 8:  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Hola de nuevo!!! Seré buena, y no pasara nada, pero es que nunca pasa!! Jejejeje, no, si que pasará, estoy muy contenta con tus reviews chica, jejeje, y con tus historias, la revolución será mas buena aún en el capítulo siguiente, ya verás, pero las noches de mi historia son muy largas....¿Ya te excito no? Como te conozco....  
  
Tonks: Pues se supone que solo pasan 4 días hasta que viaja al pasado, pero como ves los días pasan bastante despacio... en el pasado estarán el tiempo suficiente, pero lo mejor vendrá después, y las consecuencias también.  
  
Marla: Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia, gracias por tu review.  
  
Luna_Wood: Hola, gracias de nuevo, si la verdad es que estvo muy emotiva pero esta chica es muy especial, en este capítulo se notará mogollón,  
  
Herms Malfoy: Jajajaja, a mi también me gustaría actualizar cada menos tiempo, pero mi velocidad de escribir es muy mala, y tengo mis estudios y todo, hago lo que puedo.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Jo, jejeje, que review mas largo, es una pasada lo que te esmeras por hacerme feliz, gracias. La verdad es que todos siguieron mas o menos en su línea, todos quieren a Hermione para ellos, pero la chica lo tiene claro, aunque tonteará en un futuro con todos menos con quien debe. VICENTE TIENE QUE IR A EUROVISION PERO YA, CON ESA SUPERCANCION SE ME VA LA VIDA, SE ME VA.... BESOS  
  
Gracias a todos y besos. 


	10. la magia que me enamora

El pasado lo cambia todo:  
  
Capítulo 10:  
  
No reaccionó hasta que notó como le ponían una mano sobre su mejilla.  
  
Abrió los ojos y vio, a la luz tenue de la sala, como el profesor Dumbledore y el resto de la orden la miraban con ojos brillantes.  
  
Buenas noches. - Dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo.  
  
Mejor buenos días Granger, son las seis y media de la mañana, reunión urgente. - Dijo Alastor Moody. - Ella se dio cuenta como Remus hacía un ovillo con sus piernas, acomodándose, se giró muy roja e intentó explicarse.  
  
¡Ah!, esto... - se levantó lentamente sin mover la cabeza para no despertar a Remus y buscó un cojín, pero estos estaban en la otra punta de la habitación, palpó intentando buscar su varita, pero no la encontró.  
  
Suspiró, resignada, en algún momento se lo tendría que mostrar, así que extendió su mano vacía y murmuró:  
  
Accio Cojín-. la almohada voló hacia ella, ante el asombro de toda la sala. ¿Lo hizo sin varita?, ¿En serio?. Cogió el cojín y lo colocó con cuidado en la cabeza de Remus. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al resto de sus compañeros, pero entonces una voz suave y ligeramente ronca susurró:  
  
Hermione... Mione, quédate conmigo, Mione... Mione... - La muchacha, muy avergonzada le susurró - Shhh -. Por el pensamiento y el sonrió tontamente y quedó en silencio.  
  
Entonces la chica se volvió al grupo y enseguida pudo apreciar la tensión que se había formado en la sala. Dos o tres miembros de la orden soltaron una risa mal ahogada y audible.  
  
Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall plasmaron una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, mientras Harry y Sirius cotenían las lágrimas en sus ojos y temblaban incontroladamente, viendo a su amigo hacer el ridículo de tal manera.  
  
En cunato al resto, se debatían entre las ganas de reírse y conmoverse, Moody los miraba extrañado, y la señora Weasley no había podido reprimir llenar su rostro de emoción.  
  
Hermione murmuró un - ejem, ejem - y la sala reaccionó al ver la expresión de la muchacha, que era muy seria. El profesor Dumbledore borró su sonrisa de inmediato al ver que la chica lo miraba.  
  
¿A que se debe la reunión profesor?. - Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Pues a conocer en que va a favorecer la entrada de una bruja antigua a la orden, Hermione, y no le restes importancia, como te dijo Sirius, hay magos que tienen cualidades únicas, y esta medieval... no me extrañaría que fueras la única con los poderes completos... me alegra tenerte con nosotros, ahora tendremos que constatar hasta que nivel eres bruja antigua. - Duelus Formatus -. Y la sala quedó transformada en un salón de duelo, o mejor dicho, un lugar ideal para realizar encantamientos.  
  
Bien Mione, lo primero, Severus, por favor, sube tu mismo... Hermione, realiza si puedes un hechizo de levitación.  
  
La muchacha asintió:  
  
Wingardium Leviosa -. El profesor Snape levitó, y menos mal que la muchacha no hacía caso a los gritos de Sirius. (Hasta el techo, dale contra el techo...); lo depositó de nuevo en el suelo.  
  
Algunos de los miembros aplaudieron entusiasmadamente y el profesor Dumbledore sonrió:  
  
Desarme, Hermione  
  
Expeliarmus- . En cuestión de un segundo la varita del profesor Snape estaba ya en su mano, ahora ante el asombro de todos causado por su rapidez.  
  
Muy bien, cosquillas. - Sirius rió. - Al señor Black. - Sirius se cayó.  
  
Rictusempra -. Gritó señalando al animago quien comenzó a reír descontrolado, Remus despertó y vio a la muchacha, pero, como lo estaba haciendo muy bien continuó haciéndose el dormido, para no ponerla nerviosa ni detenerla.  
  
Impedimenta. - Dijo Dumbledore... digo... encantamiento para petrificar mejor.  
  
Petrificus Totalus-. - Dijo Hermione apuntando a Sirius con la mano, ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto... - Locomotor Mortis -. - Exclamó ahora hacia Snape, los dos se precipitaron y perdieron el control de su cuerpo, Dumbledore le indicó que siguiera. - Finite Incantatem -. Y ambos recuperaron la movilidad, todo ello lo hacía la chica sin la varita, asombroso.  
  
Prueba ahora con los aturdidores. - Pidió Moondy.  
  
Desmaius. - Y Sirius cayó al suelo desmayado de nuevo. - Stupefy -. Cayó también Snape. - Enervate -. Y los dos recuperaron la consciencia.  
  
Muy bien Hermione, eso es fantástico, te queda simplemente un nivel antes de las maldiciones imperdonables, sabes cual es, ¿No?  
  
Hermione asintió, recordó, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en el recuerdo del beso de Remus, sonrió y gritó: - Expecto Patronum -. Surgió de su varita una forma, un animal al que solo Snape pudo reconocer. - Es un lobo - Gritó Snape, todos, sobre todo Remus, se sorprendieron ante la averiguación de Snape.  
  
Y la miraron estupefactos, el Patronus ya era difícil de realizar incluso con varita, estaba claro que esa chica tenía un gran don, una magia como nadie mas de la orden excepto quizás Dumbledore, quien la miraba con orgullo, todos excepto Remus, quien pensaba, sarcástico:  
  
Genial, no tenía ya cualidades, que encima es una bruja fenomenal en todos los sentidos, pues no pides poco Remus...  
  
Bien Hermione. - Dijo Dumbledore. - esto no era lo que tenía pensado hacer contigo, pero dadas las circunstancias... serás como nuestar arma secreta en caso de combate, Voldemort no se debe enterar de nada de esto, si lo hace, tratará de atraerte hacia él de la forma mas sucia posible.. en cuanto al aprendizaje, es muy necesario que aprovechemos esta oportunidad para la orden, entonces, Sirius, le enseñarás las maldiciones imperdonables a Hermione, tal vez tenga que controlar, torturar o matar para la orden, y si consigues que lo haga con magia antigua... posiblemente serás la bruja mas poderosa del mundo. - Paró. - Confío en que el poder no se le suba a la cabeza, Señorita Granger, me gustaría que estuviera de parte del bien.  
  
Siempre lo estaré, descuide. - Respondió, con una sinceridad que conmovió a todo el mundo.  
  
Bien, y, ya que estamos, ¿Les podrías pedir a esos dos que te enseñen el truco ese con el que se hicieron animagos?  
  
No hará falta, creo. - Dijo Remus, asustando a toda la sala al despertarse supuestamente de golpe. - Has estado muy bien, Hermione, fantástica.  
  
Bueno, bella durmiente, ¿Qué decías que no haría falta?. - Cortó Snape.  
  
Anda Hermione, muéstrales algo mas... - Sirius dijo.  
  
Hermione sonrió y en un instante se transformó en la linda gata plateada. La miraron de nuevo con asombro.  
  
Vaya, señorita Granger, es usted una caja llena de sorpresas. - Exclamó Moody apreciativamente.  
  
Entonces Snape mirando fijamente a los ojos a la gata dijo:  
  
Deduzco que Lupin la ayudó también en esto, Granger, por que su parecido con él es muy apreciable. - Dijo, y le acarició el pelaje plateada, haciendo que el felino ronroneara, no era común que Snape fuera tan agradable, pero a todo el mundo le pareció correcto.  
  
Hermione no se quería mover, pero advirtiendo que las miradas de Remus hacia Snape se tornaban peligrosas se convirtió rápidamente, quedando al lado de Snape, quien la miraba con una extraña expresión de burla.  
  
Todos rieron, cuando se levantó la chica, y así, tras eso, se dio por finalizada la reunión.  
  
Les ruego disculpas por haber venido, y, por favor, los espero en el desayuno dentro de dos horas con la llegada del profeta.  
  
De acuerdo. - Asintieron. Entonces Hermione bostezó, sin poder disimularlo y sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos y cayendo, cayendo...  
  
Remus con unos reflejos increibles la sostuvo antes de que chocara contra el suelo, toda la orden lo miraba curiosos cuando sentó a la chica a su lado y la apoyó contra su pecho, acurrucándola y enterrando su cara en el pelo de la muchacha, pues solo él tenía licencia para hacerlo.  
  
Todos lo observaron, emocionados y se marcharon murmurando - ¡Que bien que parezca que Remus haya encontrado la felicidad últimamente. Ron apretó os puños y no dijo nada, salió de la sala.  
  
Pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta Sirius se había transformado y tomando una cámara de fotos les juntó los rostros de tal forma que parecieran besándose, tomó 2 fotos de ese ángulo y se marchó, metiéndolas en sendos sobres en la lechucería con dirección hacia Severus Snape y Ronald Weasley...  
  
Hermione despertó atraída por un extraño olor, mezcla de hombre y chocolate, al parecer sus sentidos se habían agudicado al hacerse animago, abrió los ojos y lo vio todo negro, cerró y abrió y se movió hacia delante, chocando con algo duro y que le hacía cosquillas.  
  
Se marchó hacia atrás un poco y notó una respiración junto a su oreja derecha, extrañada se dio la vuelta y la cabeza de Remus chocó contra su frente, haciéndose ambos bastante daño.  
  
El se despertó sobresaltado y la vio, frente a él.  
  
Buenos días princesa; - Ella sonrió y le plantó un beso en el pecho, haciendo que se estremeciera.  
  
Buenos días, licántropo pelón. - Respondió riéndose.  
  
Y el tomándolo en serio se dijo: - Ves, te tenías que depilar...-  
  
Ella lo oyó y se rió:  
  
No, estás muy bien así, me encanta el contraste que hay entre tu piel clara y el pecho oscuro. - Dijo entre risas y añadió: - ¿Es que hueles todo entero a chocolate siempre?. - Hundiendo su pequeña nariz en su pelo color arena, mientras le rodeaba con los brazos por detrás. El se apretó mas con ella y rió su comentario.  
  
Moony siempre huele a chocolate. - Y cuando se ibam a acercar aún mas Hermione se inclinó y el sofá se volcó, cayendo Remus sobre ella.  
  
La chica gimió de dolor y el se levantó y le preguntó preocupado.  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Si. - Pero la caída pareció haberlos sacado de su ensoñación y salieron por la puerta directos al gran comedor.  
  
Cuando entraron en el gran comedor encontraron una innusual situación:  
  
Los miembros de la orden estaban peleándose silenciosamente por coger el periódico el profeta que, enseguida se dieron cuenta, tenía una imagene n la portada, una manifestación violenta a las puertas del ministerio, con un titular grande. - Derechos de los licántropos, SI -. Y un texto que seguía al titulo. - Tras una acalorada discusión en el caldero chorreante, entre una bruja defensora de los derechos de los Werewolfs y un mago, se generó el movimiento mágico de centenares de personas que expresaron su desea de unas leyes mas justas.  
  
La bruja generante en cuestión es Hermione Granger, una inteligente muchacha de sexto curso de Hogwarts, amiga inseparable de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y Gryffindor, la muchacha con la valentía de su noble casa se enfrentó al mago que hirió con sus palabras al licántropo que la acompañaba, Remus Joel Lupin, su ex - Profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y habló desde el corazón, causando la respuesta de las personas que estaban en el bar, que, en apenas dos horas reunieron a mas de 500 magos y brujas con el mismo pensamiento.  
  
El ministro, Cornellius Fudge en persona solicitó silencio y mandó que entre en funcionamiento inmediato el decreto del trato a las bestias numero 25, permitiendo que gocen de derechos laborales todas las criaturas semi- Humanas y eliminando el tratado que aseguraba el recuento anual de las bestias.  
  
El señor Fudge pidió a la Señorita Granger publicamente que se presente ante el ministerio para que exponga sus ideas, ya que magos cercanos a ella han testificado que la muchacha conoce muy bien el tema, y lo que hay siempre detrás de las leyes, es buenos magos que las ejecuten.  
  
A partir de ahora quizás la poción mata lobos se comercializará, tras la entrada en vigor de las nuevas leyes, pues hay que esperar a ver si ahora la luna llena dejará de ser un terrorífico enemigo para magos como nosotros.  
  
¡Vaya!. - Dijo Hermione, asombrada con el artículo. - Exageraron un poco... bastante, diría yo.  
  
No exageraron Hermione. - Respondió Remus. - Todo lo que dicen es cierto, y en nombre de todos los licántropos de Gran Bretaña te doy las gracias.  
  
Esta muchacha cada vez me sorprendo mas. - Admitió Moody nuevamente. - No se que decirte, conociendo a Fudge, te hará salir a su lado constantemente y le dará vueltas al tema, puede que incluso re otorgue la orden de Merlin. - Rió de su manera habitual.  
  
Yo solo lo hice por Remus y los que son como él, el resto me da igual  
  
(Parida mental y deseo común)  
  
En ese momento Hermione y Remus juntaron sus labios y se sumieron en un profundo beso, que fue aplaudido por todos los que estaban en la sala, ¡Uh, que bonito! Comentaban algunos... Hasta Snape sonrió y se unió al aplauso...  
  
Sirius soltó una carcajada al recibir esa información de Harry mentalmente, imaginándose a Snape dando saltitos de alegría.  
  
Pero lo único que vio fue a Moony, su mejor amigo del alma,sonrojarse y apretar levemente el hombro de Hermione, pero el animago sonrió tristemente al notar el estremecimiento que les recorrió a los dos.  
  
Bueno Hermione. - Dijo Dumbledore. - Como conozco a Cornellius mas que a la palma de mi mano, se que si esto le genera algo de reconocimiento ante el mundo mágico, es capaz de investirete bruja de honor, que no te extrañe si te otorga la orden, como dijo Alastor, en fin... ves a dar tus clases y a las siete de la tarde en punto vienes a charlar un rato con migo... - Paró al ver una lechuza que se posaba en su hombro, calló y abrió la carta, mejor dicho, el pergamino que traía atado a su pata, leyó su contenido y sonrió:  
  
Vaya Hermione, Cornellius quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde a las nueve, y sugiere que asistas. - Rió él.  
  
De acuerdo, iré, pero que conste que no pasaré por alto el hecho de cómo trató a...  
  
No digas eso Mione. - La cortó Sirius. - Esto va a venir muy bien a la orden, estaría fantástico que te metieras por el ministerio un poco, sugirieras o modificaras leyes... por que Fudge no quiere ser del todo depensiente de Dumbledore, yo creo que cuanto menos aprecio muestres por tu director mejor.  
  
Yo no puedo hacer eso. - Dijo Hermione, alarmada.  
  
¡Oh!, si es por mi, haz y dime libremente lo que te de la gana, para mi siempre serás MI Mione. - Bromeó el anciano profesor.  
  
¡Es por respeto!. - Se quejó Hermione, aunque sonreía agradecida.  
  
Que narices de respeto, tu se fiel a Fudge y la orden lo agradecerá, conocerás la vida de tapadera, que tan interesante le parece a algunos que me han controlado euxastivamente, y no miro a nadie... - Dijo Snape, pero si que se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
Bueno... si viene bien a la orden aceptaré...  
  
Bien, ahora Hermione, con estos profesores, espero que aprendas la aparición, la mata lobos, y las maldiciones en solo este día, con las enseñanzas básicas muy bien aprendidas como las tienes no te costará mucho esfuerzo, tampoco a vosotros dos. - Añadió mirando a Harry y a Ron.  
  
Si, profesor. - Contestaron ellos.  
  
Bien, ¿Con quien vais primero?, con tigo Remus, y así luego Mione queda libre para el resto. - Preguntó Minerva.  
  
Si profesora.  
  
Ok, que Sirius y Severus se pongan de acuerdo después. - Si claro. - Pensói Remus, Hermione sonrió, pero no comentó nada.  
  
Bueno... - Dijo Dumbledore de nuevo, haciendo una señal a Remus con la cabeza, quien apuró el último sorbo a su taza de chocolate y dijo:  
  
Veamos, todo bien... ¿Os sabéis la teoría?.  
  
Si. - Contestó Hermione decididay Ron y Harry solo asintieron, confusos.  
  
De acuerdo. - Dijo Remus. Y todos se dirigieron escaleras arriba, hasta la antigua clase de defensa, parecía gustarle a Lupin, pensaron, y a Hermione le llegaron vagos recuerdos de cuando, en su clase de defensa, descubrió mirando el cabello de su profesor que era un licántropo, como se quedó blanca y pasó varios días asimilándolo, y al final viendo que era algo que importaba poco si era buena persona, después de tomar prestada la capa de Harry y ver la poción mata lobos que preparaba Snape, optó por no decir nada.  
  
Sonrió haciendo que Ron la mirara con extrañeza y después entró en la habitación donde aprendería a aparecerse.  
  
Bien. - Dijo Remus. - Conocéis el hechizo, que es aprecieum, y os tenéis simplemente que concentrar en el lugar que queráis, por ahora, intentarlo en la mesa, detrás de mí.  
  
Todos miraron hacia la mesa con la vista perdida.  
  
Hermione intentó concentrarse detrás de la mesa, detrás de la mesa, pero no lo conseguía, entonces pensó un poco y cuando lo vio todo claro susurró - Aprecieum -.  
  
Apareció entre los brazos de Remus a quien dijo:  
  
¡Oh!, me equivoqué. - Dijo apenada.  
  
Si claro. - Portestó Ron  
  
Ja. - Rió Harry poneindo al corriente a Sirius de lo sucedido.  
  
La próxima vez Herms, calcula las distancias mejor: - ¿Lo ha hecho adrede?. - No idiota, se confundió -. - ¿Mione equivocarse? Ja, Remus, ja -.  
  
Bien...- Dijo Hermione, bajándose de los brazos de Remus como pudo. - ¿Dónde lo intentó ahora Moony?  
  
Pues prueba otra vez en mis... - Se sonrojó. - Sobre mis mesas, claro.  
  
Ok. - Y esta vez la chica se apareció sentada en la mesa.  
  
Muy bien Hermione, prueba ahora en las mazmorras, así ya te presentas en las clases de Snape.  
  
De acuerdo, será fácil si recuerdo el frío que hace allá abajo...  
  
Y tras unos instantes de concentración murmuró - Aprecieum -. Y el siguiente momento se encontraba sentada en el borde de un caldero. - Se levantó con rapidez y miró a su alrededor, si estaba en las mazmorras, pero no en su clase de pociones, sino en una habitación tétrica y decorada con colores plata, verde y negro, pero hecho con buen gusto.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había equivocado nuevamente de sitio, pero tampoco percibió que el ruído de agua cayendo había cesado y que, cuando se marchaba, La puerta trasera de la habitación se había abierto y una voz gritaba:  
  
¡Granger, que hace aquí!  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a decir:  
  
Profesor, es que me aparecí por equivoc... - Paró en seco al caer en la cuenta de que su profesor solo estaba cubierto por una toalla verde oscuro, con todo el torso pálido al descubierto, pero muy bien formado, como se dio cuenta, sonrojándose al máximo. - Lo siento. - Bajó la mirada fijándola en sus pies. - Me equivoqué de lugar al aparecerme.  
  
Snape, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica se acercó aún mas.  
  
En ese caso... - Meditó. - Bueno, dudo que usted tuviera algo que registrar en mi dormitorio, y me alegró de que hayas aprendido a aparecerte, tus ineptos amigos todavía no... supongo bien, ¿Te pasa algo Hermione?. - Preguntó.  
  
Pues... esto... - Dijo, intentando mirarlo a los ojos, pero volviendo a bajar la mirada con vergüenza. ¿A caso era normal mantener una conversación, con su profesor de pociones solo cubierto por una toalla?  
  
¿Si?, ¿Te ha hecho algo prohibido Lupin?. - Preguntó inocentemente Snape.  
  
No, profesor, es que me preocupa usted... que va a pillar un resfriado. - Dijo viendo a ver si pillaba la indirecta.  
  
¡Ah!. - Dijo mirándose y sonriendo un poco. - Vaya, pensé que si no te importaba ver así al licántropo a mi tampoco te importaría, pero no se... a Lily le daba igual. - Dijo mas para si mismo.  
  
Si tenías entonces este cuerpo, que internaran en un manicomio a quien le importara. - Pensó y rápidamente contestó:  
  
A mi tampoco me importa, creo que al que debería importarle es a usted.  
  
El negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la chica, cogió su mano y la posó sobre su hombro. Hermione notó como la pálida piel de Snape tenía una calidez extraña - Por eso vivirá en una mazmorra. - Pero en ese moment ella no podía estar menos que sonrojada, pero no pudo retirar la mano, además de que Snape no la dejaba.  
  
El sintió la vergüenza de la muchacha, y como ya sintió su confianza preguntó algo que le carcomía desde hacía tres días:  
  
¿A ti te gusta Lupin, verdad?. - Preguntó.  
  
Hermione se horrorizó ante esta pregunta, pero contestó sinceramente:  
  
No, no se lo que siento... aún. Bien. - Respondió él. - Ve yendo al aula, yo voy enseguida. - Y dicho esto se volvió a meter en el baño, dejando a Hermione algo extrañada. - ¿En verdad que este es Snape, Severus Snape?, umm, no me lo creo... -  
  
Tras andar un poco llegó a su aula de trabajo y se sentó sobre una mesa en la primera fila y esperó:  
  
Al poco rato llego su profesor, con el pelo aún mojado y quejándose:  
  
Que calor hace en esta mazmorra. - Y se quitó la capa, la túnica y se remangó la camisa, que estaba desabotonada un par de botones, Hermione no pudo menos que pensar. - Seguro que se ducha con agua helada... -. entonces recordó lo sucedido con Sirius y el (agua va) que todavía le ponía los pelos de punta, sonrió y escuchó atentamente a su profesor.  
  
Bien, vas a aprender a hacer la poción mata lobos, aquí te voy a nombrar los ingredientes...  
  
No hace falta, ya los conozco todos profesor.  
  
De acuerdo entonces, prueba a hacerla, a que esperas... - Dijo amablemente.  
  
Hermione se concentró y comenzó por encender el caldero, y la temperatura ascendió, por que esa poción necesitaba un fuego muy potente para no desintegrarse. Comenzó a mezclar ingredientes, concentrada, sin pensar en nada mas y entre todos los pasos a seguir transcurrieron 40 minutos.  
  
Por fin Hermione se volvió, con una sonrisa de triunfo y se dio cuenta de que a su espalda estaba Snape, a escasos centímetros, se inclinó sobre la poción y tras ver su contenido se irguió. Hermione esperaba su aprobación mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pared a coger un recipiente para la poción, el solo susurró:  
  
Lily  
  
Hermione paró en seco en la pared y se refirmó para no caerse cuando el volvió a repetir. - Lily.  
  
Apto seguido el le rozó con el dorso de la mano la mejilla, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
La muchacha lo observó, desconcertada, entonces el se inclinó hacia delante, la tomó por la cintura y la besó, como si hubiera estado esperando años para hacerlo.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió tanto que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, su instinto le decía que se apartara, pero se dio cuenta de que ese hombre en verdad necesitaba ese beso, y como no era la dueña, no era quien para negárselo.  
  
Después de unos segundos en los que Hermione correspondió vagamente el beso la chica se separó, y el la miró, como esperando a que dijera algo, y ella lo hizo:  
  
No soy Lily, profesor, no me parezco a ella tanto como todos dicen, ella fue mas, ella... profesor, yo he podido besarle, si usted lo deseaba con tantas ganas, pero no debería ahogar su recuerdo conmigo, Lily Evans no lo querría.  
  
Y se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces su voz la detuvo:  
  
Espera, gracias por no herirme, el licántropo tiene mucha suerte de que su amor por ti sea correspondido, en verdad eres una muchacha especial Granger, y toda una maldita Gryffindor, como ella, por eso os quiero, ya puedes marcharte.  
  
Y Mione dejó la mazmorra muy confundida, pensando que ese día ya le había dado suficientes sorpresas.  
  
¡QUE EQUIVOCADA ESTABA, SI AUN TENIA CLASE CON BLACK!  
  
Hola a todos nuevamente!!!  
  
Bueno, este capítulo es doble largo de lo normal, por que la próxima semana no podré actualizar, pero estén pendientes si les interesa, pues el capítulo 11 puede llegar cualquier Viernes que no sea el siguiente, quizás el Martes, pero me encantaría que me dejaran reviews, ahora con los exámenes me animaran bastante.  
  
A mi esta parte de la historia me gusta por que no está tan apegada a Remus, los capítulos 10 y 11, por que luego hasta que viaje al pasado...  
  
Pero tendrá que optar por una decisión importantes, pues Sirius la necesita mas aún que Remus y Snape... y el es un mago muy importante en su vida, y aunque esto este catalogado de REMUS/HERMS....  
  
Jejejeje, dejo de confundirles y paso a decir que contestaré a los reviews la próxima vez, no tengo el tiempo necesario 


	11. Escapa del amor pero no apagues la hogue...

El pasado lo cambia todo:  
  
Capítulo 11: Escapa del amor, pero no apagues la hoguera  
  
Llegó al gran comedor y abrió las puertas, pero al no ver a nadie se dirigió a su sala común, tenía que pensar, vaciar la mente...¡ah Dios mío!, dijo al ver que se había enganchado la túnica en la puerta del gran comedor. Al cabo de diez minutos todavía no había conseguido quitarla, trató de abrir la puerta, aún con magia, pero no podía, debía haberse atascado, y no estaba muy interesada en hacer un agujero en la puerta.  
  
Justo cuando había dejado de ofrecer resistencia oyó la voz de alguien:  
  
Ya te ayudo, Herms, precisamente estaba ahora buscándote. – Dijo Sirius y con mucha delicadeza para tratarse de la misma persona que la había despertado volcándole un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza, de un simple tirón en su cintura se desprendió de la túnica de la muchacha.  
  
Aquí tienes. – Y se la pasó por los hombros. – Venga, vamos con esas maldiciones imperdonables... te hecho una carrera hasta el aula de McGonagall, ¿Ok?  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta dijo:  
  
1, 2 y...- Se transformó, haciendo inmediatamente lo mismo Hermione, quien ya se esperaba eso. – ¡Guau!. – Empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Tras varios segundos de una carrera en la que fueron arrollados dos Slytherin y 3 Hufelpuff y un tapiz especialmente caro arañado por Mione fueron igualados, hasta que divisaron la puerta del aula de transformaciones y se dirigieron a sprint, tomó la delantera Sirius, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dando al pobre perro en todo el costado con fuerza el manillar.  
  
Hermione ahogó una exclamación de dolor y se transformó gritando:  
  
Peeves, yo te mato, ¡Maldito Poltergreist!. – Se acercó al perro, que había quedado en el suelo y con cuidado lo arrastró hacia dentro del aula.  
  
Allí convirtió una mesa en una especie de camilla y murmuró un – accio botiquín – sin preocuparse de sacar la varita.  
  
El set de curación accidental de la enfermería llegó hasta ella, no se molestó en llamar a la señora Ponfrey pues pensó que sus conocimientos en medimagia serían suficientes en esa ocasión.  
  
Sirius, haz un esfuerzo anda, transfórmate.  
  
El animago con un gesto de dolor volvió a su forma humana, con un quejido – Mobilicorpus -. Murmuró Hermione y lo levitó hasta la camilla, dejándolo ahí tumbado.  
  
Lo miró con preocupación al ver una mancha roja en la túnica y el labio de Sirius.  
  
Esa carrera fue mala idea, no hables, te dolerá el labio, ¿Confías en mi?, te puedo curar, si quieres.  
  
Claro que quiero. – Pensó. – Sobre todo si eres tu preciosa -. – No seas tu también pederasta padfoot – En fin -. Y asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el costado.  
  
Bien, luego arreglo todo... – Diffindo. – Dijo, y la capa de Sirius se rompió en dos trozos pudiéndola retirar con facilidad. Entonces le apartó el pelo del rostro y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa - ¿Cuántas veces he hecho ya esto en tres días? – Pensó. – Da igual Mione, no niegues que te encanta. –  
  
Siguió con mucho cuidado y llegó al costado, no era una herida muy profunda, pero sangraba mucho.  
  
Con algodón mágico retiró el líquido rojo y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Sirius y otrasobre la herida, haciendo que se estremeciera, iba a realizar una compleja curación que consistía en transmitir el calor de otras zonas corporales hacia la zona donde se había producido la ruptura de vasos, para que, junto con la magia, cicatrizara limpiamente.  
  
Probó con todas las partes del cuerpo del animago que a su vista estaban, pero tenía hasta el cuello helado, el riego se le estaba enfriando, si no quería que le diera un pasmo tendría que...  
  
Decidida ya, tomó la mano de Sirius, la extendió y se la metió por dentro de su propia ropa, posándola sobre su cálido vientre.  
  
Él la miró con sorpresa, y sintiendo la piel de la muchacha bajo su mano comenzó a ponerse rojo, notó como el calor fluía por su cuerpo y se sintió muy bien.  
  
Tras un par de minutos la chica vio como la herida del costado estaba ya cerrada y, sonriendo, apartó la mano de Sirius con delicadeza, él, aliviado le comenzó a decir.  
  
Gracias Herm..¡Ay!  
  
Shhh, te dije que no hablaras, en fin... – Tomo otro algodón y tras mojarlo en un líquido púrpura se inclinó sobre él y le retiró el rastro de sangre de los labios, mientras el se quejaba por el escozor, ella se mojó con líquido desinfectante el dedo índice y se lo pasó por la comisura de estos, con la intención de menguar el escozor.  
  
Él cerró los ojos a causa del alivio y el placer.  
  
Hermione sonrió y retiro el dedo, lo bajó por su barbilla, su cuello, era como si una extraña fuerza impulsara a su anatomía a hacer eso... llegó a su pecho, al costado y...a su ombligo, siguió bajando un poco, pero al llegar cerca del lugar prohibido reaccionó y sonrió azorada, y comenzó a abrocharle la camisa.  
  
El nervioso resistió la enorme tentación que tenía en ese momento de lanzarse sobre ella y acabar con su atrayente inocencia. – Si la hubiera pillado en mis tiempos de Hogwarts... es tan linda y sensual, mas casi Lily, y esa forma de acariciarme...me vuelve loco, pero no lo pienso admitir. – Se dijo. – No por que le gusta Moony. - ¿Seguro?. – Claro.  
  
Ya te puedes levantar Sirius. – Dijo mientras Hermione abrochándole el último botón. - ¿Pero estas loca Hermione?, te comportaste como... como una chica fácil-. - ¡Ay!, pero no lo pude resistir, se parece tanto a Remus... - . - ¿Remus?, ¿Otra vez pensando en él?, ¡Ay Mione!, estas mal, estamos muy mal -.  
  
Se fijo en que el hombre ya se incorporaba y decía:  
  
¿Otra carrera?. – La chica lo miró entre enfadada y divertida.  
  
Anda calla, que la próxima te matas, a propósito, he ganado yo.  
  
No, he ganado yo, eso no ha valido. – Se quejó Sirius. Hermione le sacó la lengua y preguntó:  
  
¿Empezamos con las maldiciones ya?.  
  
Ok, como estoy seguro de que la teoría te la sabes bien. – Rió, sabiendo que la conocería de memoria. – Empezaremos por el imperios, ummm, ¿Lo sabes evitar?, por que sino comenzaremos por eso.  
  
Bueno, no se muy bien, algo si, pero tengo confianza en ti si me controlas por un rato. – Sonrió inocentemente.  
  
Pues muy bien, veamos si puedes... – Y pillándola desprevenida gritó:  
  
¡Imperio!. – Hermione notó como se le vaciaba la mente y una voz le decía salta a la mesa. Ella se preparó para obedecer pero en ese momento pensó. – Que estupidez, creo que no lo haré -. Y la maldición no surgió efecto.  
  
Bien. – Dijo Sirius, probemos de nuevo. – Imperio. – Gritó sin darle tiempo a Hermione ni siquiera a asimilar sus palabras.  
  
Hermione esta vez oyó que le pedían que – Transfórmate en gato, ya. – Hermione tomó la forma a medias, pero recupero su cuerpo humano tras preguntarse – Para que, si no me apetece. –  
  
Bastante bien Mione y ahora... – La miró fijamente atrapándola con sus ojos azules y sonrió. – Si, por que no, dime, Imperio.  
  
La muchacha escucho, esta vez muy lejana, una voz firme y segura. – Hermione, bésame -.  
  
Esta vez dudó mas, pensó en no hacerlo, ¿Para que?, pero luego, vio que era algo que si tenía sentido – Es sencillo y creo que me apetece. –  
  
Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba sobre Sirius, al cual tumbó sobre el pupitres, besándolo apasionadamente.  
  
Hubieron de pasar 3 minutos para que él, entre suspiros y con la respiración agitada retirara la maldición inconscientemente.  
  
¿Pe-pero, Sirius, que haces?. – Dijo al ver que el la estaba besando por el cuello y hombros, ahora descubiertos.  
  
¿Ah? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos, y al ver a la chica que lo miraba seriamente se sonrojó, maldiciendose internamente al haber quitado el hechizo. – Perdón, yo solo... es que recordé mis tiempos antes de Azkaban, hace muchos años que una mujer no me besaba y me deje llevar. – Inventó descaradamente.  
  
Vaya. – Dijo Hermione, extrañada consigo misma. – No se por que pero no pude retener el encantamiento esta vez.  
  
Ummm. – Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente. – A lo mejor querías... ya sabes, por cierto, muy bien, jajaja. – Se rió Sirius.  
  
¡Oh callaté!. – Dijo Hermione, enfadada. – Venga, que quiero aprender a hacer un buen Imperio, y tirarte por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía.  
  
De acuerdo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es...  
  
Pasaron 2 horas hasta que la chica pudo dominar el Imperio y Crucio y solo le quedaba el Avada Kedabra.  
  
Parida mental de turno:  
  
Oye Harry. – Dijo Ron. – Tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
¿Por qué?. – Contestó Harry  
  
Por que creo que Hermione me está poniendo los cuernos.  
  
Pero Ron: ¡Si tu no estás con Hermione!  
  
Ya, pero me gusta pensarlo.  
  
Jejejeje, Ron, eres de lo que no hay...  
  
Ya, pero fíjate Ron, pero parece que las mujeres están últimamente en peligro de extinción, además, Hermione no tenía que andar con esos tres, son mayores, le pueden hacer algo, no se...  
  
Yo solo cuento dos, Ron. – Contestó Harry.  
  
Te olvidas de Snape.  
  
¿Qué pinta Snape aquí?  
  
Que al parecerse, por lo que tengo entendido, Hermione a tu madre, anda loco también tras ella.  
  
Jajajaja, vaya Ron, Hermione en vez de la P.E.D.D.O debería fundar la O.T.A.C.T.H  
  
¿Ota que?. – Preguntó Ron, asqueado.  
  
La O.T.A.C.T.H, Organización de Tíos Adolescentes y Cuarentones Tras Hermione. – Sentenció Harry  
  
Jajaja, que risa. – Ironizó Ron.  
  
Anda, déjalo Ronald, además Snape no te hará mucha competencia, pobre de mi madre, que mal lo debió pasar...  
  
Mientras, en otra parte del castillo...  
  
Sirius, no me veo capaz de matar a nadie, es que...  
  
Mione, tienes que aprender, se que no vas a matar a nadie, has conseguido en unas horas dominar cosas que a magos mas experimentados costó años, lo has logrado incluso sin varita, pero tienes que tener una defensa mas grandes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en que odias mucho al ser que vas a matar, bueno, ahora hay que buscar a algún animalillo... anda ve, que yo aún no puedo transformar.  
  
Y Hermione dejó la sala.  
  
Buscó durante 20 minutos y bajó por las escaleras de las mazmorras, allí percibió un olor extraño, y no sabía por que, pero le gustó ese aroma y le entró hambre. – Que extraño, dudo que Snape tenga chocolate por aquí -. – Ah, con que es eso -. Dijo viendo a una rata que asomaba tímidamente la nariz tras un agujero de la pared.  
  
Mione lo comprendió, estaba acorralado, sonrió, pues ya tenía una víctima para el Avada Kadabra, no le gustaba nada ese ratón...  
  
De un salto lo atrapó por el rabo y trotó hacia donde estaba Sirius con el ratón balanceándose peligrosamente, haciéndole cosquillas en los bigotes.  
  
Vaya Mione, ya vuelves con algo, ¿Qué es?. – Dijo Sirius viéndole entrar y mirándola.  
  
La muchacha no soltaba lo que fuera que llevaba en la boca.  
  
Sirius se acercó a la chica – Gato y cogió lo que tenía, se fijó:  
  
Un ratoncillo raquítico que temblaba y trataba con una expresión que una persona con sentido del humor sarcástico habría denominado como horrorizada.  
  
Y Sirius identificó, aunque bastante cambiada, a una rata que había intentado aplastar durante 12 años, pero esta vez no se le escaparía, temblando de furia gritó, con las ansias de libertad floreciendo en su cuerpo, y con una voz capaz de resonar impasible desde los muros de Hogwarts hasta las colinas de Hogsmeade:  
  
- TENGO AL TRAIDOR, TENGO A PETER!!! SUERTE, AMIGA, SEAS BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
El capítulo quedó un poco mas corto, pero quería dejarlo un poco intermitente, pues así sabremos al capítulo siguiente que pasa con Peter... y con Remus, a quien he dejado un poco olvidado este capítulo, pero este roce con Sirius será importante en un futuro... mejor dicho, en un pasado.  
  
Los reviews:  
  
Capítulo 9:  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Hola guapísima que tal estas?? Bueno, no se que decirte ya que dejaste review en el capítulo 10, entonces te comentaré lo que me has dicho: Puedes estar tranquila, ya seguí actualizando, así que ya te metieron en el lugar que te corresponde no?? Leyeron tus ficts, seguro, por que como no actualices a mi también me vas a volver loca como no actualices pronto. La verdad es que los celos de remsie florecieron, y tanto, jejeje, y lo del arco iris, pues parecía mas un test de embarazo... si, la verdad es que Hermione vive bien. La verdad es que la que me lío soy yo, me tenías que ver, en la historia de no quiero ser tu, me cuesta poner frases coherentes mogollón de quebraderos de cabeza... bueno, se da cuenta, pero la muy subnormal se separa, eso es el resumen. Jejeje, bueno, te aseguro que si yo tuviera como amigo a Reus le iba a meter mano hasta mas no poder, lo iba a dejar bien sobadito, sobre todo si coincidiera con mi visión de él que tengo de el del anuncio de Lacoste. Jajajajaja, pero yo super contenta de que me dejes tus reviews largos, de leerlos, interpretarlos y traducirlos, jejeje, me voy a montar un negocio para traducir a todos los escritores los reviews de Anna, por cierto, sus historias están tremendas (Ya estoy con la propaganda xddd) Besos guapísima  
  
Anna: Pues si, la verdad es que viajara al pasado, lo que aún queda bastante, cuentame si te parece aquí Sirius tan pobrecito, jejejeje.  
  
Esme: Bueno, aquí tienes los capítulos guapísima, gracias por leerme.  
  
Relley-Chan: Hola!!! Bueno, lo de la magia con las manos me dijeron que aparece por algún fict, que en todo caso no había leído, pero supongo que ni se parecerá, en fin, que Sirius si que tuvo posibilidades, ¿Qué te pareció? Besos  
  
Vacristel: Jajajaja, me alegra que te guste tanto, no te disgustará, no te preocupes. Leeme  
  
Marla: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, ya estoy con todos ahora.  
  
Yo_ana: Bueno, jejeje, aquí hay un poco sirius/hermione, oye, dime que te pareció guapísima, gracias.  
  
Nicky-Potter: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Luna_Wood: Hola!!! Pues, Malfoy no sale por ahora mucho pero antes de que vaya al pasado y sobre todo después jugará un rol muy importante, gracias por seguir mi historia. Besos.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Hola wappisima, por fin respondiendo un review tuyo después de tanto tiempo. Jajaja, pues la verdad es que con tanto tio bueno alrededor yo tampoco querría compromisos con ninguno... yo iría por ahí en plan mariposa, un poquito aquí, luego por allá, eso si, Ron le disgusta, ella los quiere apasionados... juguetones, animales, en fin jejejeje, ya sabes... La verdad es que yo también elimino todo vestigio de trabajo y sufrimiento al terminar las clases, pero claro, si tu supieras como hacerte animago, no tirarías lo que te ha costado buscar años... por que puede aparecer otro lobito por Hogwarts, o gatito... Bueno, ejem, guarradas, lo que se dice en el sentido de la palabra no creo que hagan, bueno, no con este Sirius, ejem, dejo de decir cosas que rompo la intriga... Pues la verdad es que también podría ser que fuera hija de Lily, por que a la pobre Hermione la voy a rayar de tanto que le repiten lo de Lily, algún día se le colmará la paciencia y gritará: Joder, no veis quien soy HER- MI- ONE GRAN – GER! Jejeje, en fin... Pues si, es verdad, alguien debería decirle que lo mas probables es que el amor depare sufrimiento, debería haber actuado mas rápido, por que aquí parece que todo va de rosas, pero dentro de un poco le penará el haberle ido acariciando a Remus el pelo... Besos guapa.  
  
CAPITULO 10:  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Hola de nuevo Anna, jejeje, aquí viene la contestación al último capítulo, en fin, allá voy: Por cierto, muchas gracias de nuevo por malgastar tu valioso tiempo conmigo: Pues la verdad es que estuve discurriendo y amplié mas la historia, estoy comenzando a escribir desde lo que yo creía el final, pero quiero mas Remus/Herms, así que habrá aún un par de capítulos mas, pero ya casi lo terminé de ampliar, me quedó unas 20 hojas mas largo... jejeje, no debes de estresarte tanto, mira, te perdonaré si dejas de dejarme reviews, por que mi prioridad es tu salud mental (Aunque esta seriamente deteriorada, pues siguen gustándote mis historias). Bueno, yo también habría cambiado la posición... pero Herms es muy dócil, es una gatita, aunque para amansadito tu Snape, yo creo que Dumbledore le pide que comience a bailar el sarandonga y lo hace, si es que es tan dulce (jajajaja). Me parece que casi te mojaste encima al ver a Sev solo con toalla ¿No?, me imagine tu reacción, algo así como mandíbula hasta las rodillas, ojos como soles, jejeje, (la imagen mental no es recomendada para personas totalmente normales) A mi tampco me importaría, además, esta haciendo favores al personal, aunque sería mejor que vendiera estampitas de Lily, que conseguiría un buen negocio... Besos guapísima, me alegra que me sigas leyendo, y arriba Barcelona.  
  
Luna_Wood: No, desde luego sin los exámenes no sería lo mismo... sería mucho mejor!!! Ojalá fuera como Herms, esa si que es lista (en todos los sentidos) mira que me siento identificada con mi personaje, bueno, no es mío, y en vez de identificarme lo que le tengo es una envidia de narices... Pues si, la verdad es que la chica es inteligente, y ya ves lo que hizo con Sirius... es que no descarta ni rechaza a ninguno, aunque claro, mejor roce con todos a la vez... Pues es que la verdad no me gustan Harry y Ron, pero si habrá chicas por ahí, que le hagan la competencia a Hermione, serán la misma Lily y una chica "encantadora" a la que todos/todas desearéis que Voldy haga una visita algún día. Para decirlo claramente, que tendréis unas ganas locas de arrancarle el pelo a Cachos. Bueno, muchos besos y hasta pronto.  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola, me alegra mucho, pues mi amiga Runie-lovegood me ha hablado muy bien de ti, en fin, lamento que tu madre te causara algún problemilla como el perseguirte con la escoba, intentando que apagues el ordenador (Como me sucede constantemente), pero en fin, que muchas gracias por el review y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Snape, al igual que otro elemento que hay suelto por ahí... solo la quiere por su parecido con Lily, pobre chica, bueno, de pobre nada, por que si yo tuviera a miles de tíos detrás de mi por que dijeran que me Parezco a la Naomi Campbell y estuvieran buenos... ¡Bienvenidos fuesen!  
  
Amanda Beicker: Hola de nuevo!!! Se me van a herniar los dedos de responder a tus reviews, jejeje, y no puedo estar mas que feliz, contenta, alegre, dichosa... ¡Ni que me hubiera besado Cañizares! Jejeje, eso de comentar mientras lees es un poco jodido ¿No?, pero vamos, tu eres capaz de todo, y te quedaron los típicos comentarios sarcásticos de siempre que me hacen crujir al estómago, el pobre, que intenta no explotar de risa: (No lo consigue la mayoría de las veces, mejor dicho... nunca). Yo en vez de ver como llueven zapatillas (Exagerada, ni que fuera un pecado el no haber leído xdd) le abría metido una en la boca a Remus a modo de chupete, aunque también le metería otras cosas en la boca, una cosa sobre todo... Bueno, como las chicas esas super fans de Snape (Como Anna) me habrían machacado si le hubiera arrancado a Snape uno de sus limpios cabellos, mejor no le hago nada grave...y así todos en paz. Pues la verdad que lo de la foto fue causada por uno de mis habituales lápsus mentales en los que no tenía ni pajoleta idea de cómo terminar una escena y digo, bueno, les voy a enviar esto a modo de (Hay una lechuza para ti, xdd) y que así se carguen esos dos adolescentes con las hormonas desvocadas (Aunque no tanto como mis queridos maduritos cuarentones, que están tremendos, para hacerles un favor bien grande...) (Me esto volviendo una salida ¿No?) Jejejeje, ¿Ocurrió lo que estabas pensando? Si o no?? Jejeje, bueno, Snape en toalla, a alguna que yo conozco le daría un amago de infarto, y como veo que a ti te hace mucha ilusión (Se nota el tono sarcástico ¿No) pues no comentaré esto, y la verdad Hermione le hace a todos que pasen de los 30 (Espero que tenga un límite, por que, que yo recuerde, Dumbledore esta soltero ¿No?, a lo mejor el también la confunde con Lily... jajajaja, no os alarméis, es broma... que se nota que la chica tiene buen gusto y buenas intenciones (Lo dudo) Si, se me había olvidado antes el nombrar a Vicente, pero ya lo había contestado y no me apetecía borrar, así que aquí esta mi habitual recordatorio a nuestro niño tio bueno Valenciano (Por cierto, no se que tendrá Valencia por que entre Vicente y Cañizares me ponen...) y eso, que casi mejor que no fuera a Eurovisíon, por que Vicente rima con brillante, decente, valiente y gente y Eurovisión con narigón y Ramón (Peazo parida que me he cascado) Pero eso, que es la mejor voz de España actualmente, yo lloro a lágrima viva y mi abuela no lo distingue cuando le pongo las canciones de Nino Bravo (Y no, mi abuela no esta sorda) solo que la voz de Vicente...es sorprendente (Esto también rima), jejeje. Bueno, me despido de ti Amanda, que espero que actualices pronto y con el grito de guerra: Vicente, Vicente, Vicente campeón!!!  
  
Y a el resto, a todos, que os gusten mis historias, que sigáis leyendo, que así son las cosas y así se las he contado. Contando con que son la 23:20 buenas noches y... ¡Que soñeis con los lobitos, ups, digo, angelitos.! Bueno, mejor lobitos.  
  
Barbi_Black Bamargra@hotmail.com 


	12. una esperanza, una ilusion

El pasado lo cambia todo  
  
Capítulo 12:  
  
En 5 minutos medio colegio estaba estancado en la puerta del aula y entre empujones Remus y Severus consiguieron entrar a la habitación y dijeron:  
  
Sirius, ¿Te volviste loco?. – Y con la boca abierta vieron como Hermione y el animago ataban con cuerdas mágicas a un desmayado Peter Petigrew.  
  
¡Orden!. – Pidió Dumbledore, al oir los murmullos en la sala. – Hermione, contarme que ha pasado.  
  
Mione fue a buscar una víctima para el Avada Kedabra y me trajo una rata, la rata que es eso. – Narró Sirius.  
  
¿Esta bien amarrado?, cerrad las puertas, no dejeis ningún hueco, Severus, ves a llamar al ministerio, Remus, Hermione, Minerva, Harry. – Colocaros en distintos sitios para evitar que se escape, el resto formad una línea exterior, Sirius, ven conmigo y mantente en silencio, yo interrogaré.  
  
Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones y Dumbledore, con una mirada severa gritó:  
  
Enervate -. Al momento el hombre bajito despertó, y una cara de horror puro apareció en su rostro al ver a Dumbledore y a Sirius Black que lo miraba con furia, miro hacia los lados y vio a Remus, Harry y Hermione, a la muchacha le dedicó una mirada de odio, pues era la muchacha que había frustrado su plan... al ver que la miraba Remus estrechó a Hermione juntó a él, con un brillo de advertencia en los ojos hacia Petigrew, - Ni la mires colagusano -. Le dijo por la comisura de los labios. El hombre tembló ante la mirada del licántropo.  
  
Bien, Peter Petigrew. – Dijo Dumbledore. - ¿Algo que alegar a su favor?.  
  
Peter tragó saliva y dijo:  
  
El traicionó a los Potter y me persiguió, yo no hice...  
  
Ahorraté el sermón Petigrew, todos creemos a Black, nunca tuviste muchas agallas... no se como te creí inocente, traidor. – Dijo Moody.  
  
Solo tengo una pregunta. – Pidió Hermione. - ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿A caso sus amigos no significaron nada para usted?.  
  
Poder chiquilla, poder. - dijo Petegriew. – Jamás habría traicionado a James y Lily... solo pasaba información, nada mas, pero el señor tenebroso no se conforma con eso... me hizo perder lo poco que tenía, mis amigos, y os juro que habría dado mi vida por ellos si me hubiera sido posible, pero siempre fui un cobarde... menos que vosotros.  
  
De acuerdo, pero eso ahora no vale Petigrew. – Dijo Tonks. – Haberlo pensado antes, pues ya están aquí los del ministerio.  
  
Entraron 6 magos, que al principiotras ver a Black retrocedieron, pero Dumbledore les calnó, y vieron a Petigrew, tras 20 minutos de interrogatorio con veritaserum en las que Peter reconoció haber sido el causante de la muerte de todas aquellas personas y aliado de Voldemort, el ministerio se lo llevaron.  
  
Ahora Albus, ¿Reunión o seguimos con los planes?  
  
Todo bien, Sirius, Remus, id a la habitación, si vienen por Sirius no les dejes pasar, por si acaso...  
  
De acuerdo, ¿Mione vienes?, es que te tengo que decir unas cosas del baile. - ¿De veras?. – Le preguntó Hermione por el pensamiento. – No, pero vente un raro, asi te contamos... y comentamos el día. – De acuerdo Remus, te he hechado algo de menos hoy... por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? – Las cinco y media. - ¿Tan tarde? Jo, y yo sin comer -. Bueno, si vienes conmigo te doy chocolate, ¿Te apetece?. – Ummm, si. – Lo sabía, anda vamos -.  
  
Y se fueron sin darse cuenta de que Sirius los había dejado solos hacía rato, harto que pasaran de él como de una armadura.  
  
Hola Padfoot. – Saludó Hermione, llegando a la habitación.  
  
Hola de nuevo Herms y muchas gracias por haberme traído antes ese ratoncito cobarde que quería desde hacía algún tiempo.  
  
De nada Sirius. – Contestó Hermione.  
  
¡A propósito!. – Cortó Remus, ¿Ya has pensado un apodo Herms?, yo soy Moony y el Paddy... digo Padfoot, tienes que tener uno...  
  
No se...  
  
¿Qué tal, Moony... el retorno?. – Sugirió Sirius.  
  
¡No!. – Dijeron Remus y Hermione.  
  
¿Y tal vez... bigotes. – Dijo Hermione ahora.  
  
No, tiene que sonar mas diminutivo...  
  
Ya se.. Shiny, de brillante, como la luna.  
  
A mi me gusta. – Admitió la chica.  
  
1. Pues decidido. – Dijo Sirius. – Yo te bautizo en la ciencia  
merodeadora con el nombre de Shiny o bola de pelo plateada, como  
ytestigo el aquí presente y egocéntrico Padfoot y el...  
  
1. Licántropo-  
  
1. Y amor propio personificado Moony. – Completó Sirius, con sarcasmo en  
la voz.  
  
1. Bien, estais pirados. – Negó sonriendo Hermione.  
  
1. No, el loco es Remus no yo.  
  
1. Tu no hables, mi Lord, centro del universo, tu ego fue el único que  
llego a la luna... – Dijo Remus.  
  
Y acto seguid se comenzaron a pegar, mientras Hermione se sumergía en sus  
pensamientos....  
  
Parida mental de turno.  
  
En ese momento Sirius y Remus dejaron de pelear y se volvieron hacia  
ella, con miradas extrañamente brillantes, y la tomaron por los brazos  
arrastrándola hasta el sofá, donde la tumbaron y acto seguido comenzaron  
a desvestirse desesperadamente, dejando a Hermione una vista perfecta de  
sus maduros y perfectos cuerpos, que ni el mas prestigioso escultor  
renacentista podría haber tallado de mejor manera, se inclinaron sobre  
ella y comenzó Remus a besarle los labios y el cuello apasionadamente,  
mientras Sirius se iba deshaciendo de su túnica y de los vaqueros que  
llevaba ese día.  
  
Con los dos hombres sobre ella iba intentando responder de la mejor  
manera posible, pero entre las caricias prohibidas de Sirius y las  
enormes sensaciones causadas por Remus por el roce de sus pieles no  
lograba concentrarse, y sus propios gemidos inundaron la hasta ahora  
silenciosa sala....  
  
Hermione agitó la cabeza totalmente roja y comenzó a meditar lo que  
realmente necesitaba, y no ese tipo de perversidades que tendría que  
cuidar cuando Remus fuera consciente...  
  
Bueno Hermione, la semana pasada tu misma pensabas que ibas a acabar con Ron, y en tres dísd te han besado 3 hombres, que te creen la reencarnación de la madre de tu mejor amigo y a quienes pareces maravillosa. Los tres son especiales, cada uno tiene su estilo, pero de Snape no estoy atraída, seguro Sirius tiene mucha experiencia y besa... pero no, no estas loca por él, y Remus... disimuladamente le acarició el pelo, como si no se diera cuenta y el se volvió y le sonrió...  
  
Hermione sintió un crujido a la altura del estómago y apartó la mano, totalmente sonrojada. (Ala maja, por si tenías dudas...)  
  
Suspiró de alivio, había avanzado, ya sabía cual le gustaba de los tres... ahora, tenía que averiguar si lo quería mucho o no... eso lo descubriría hasta el día del baile. – O la luna llena -. – Pensó en voz alta. - ¿Decías algo de luna llena?. – Escuchó.  
  
Ah, no, solo estaba calculando cuando serás. - Ah, oye, ¿Podrías seguir con lo del pelo... es que es muy agradable. – Si Remus, anda que a veces tenéis una cara...  
  
Y así, acariciándole el cabello pasaron un buen rato, escuchando las estupideces y pensando, pensando en el futuro.  
  
Les habría venido mejor pensar en el pasado...  
  
Y analizar la canción que marcaría su futuro mas próximo...  
  
Su presente.  
  
Y su pasado....  
  
Pero el pasado lo cambiaría todo.  
  
Noches de balcón y luna llena, De unos labios que me esperan, desnudándose otra vez.  
  
Noches de pasión apaciguada, de caricias soñadas hasta el alba, y tu piel sin mi piel.  
  
Amantes obligados a ocultar su amor, rindiendose al destino que no esta a favor, un sueño clandestino, una ilusión, una esperanza...  
  
Calma en la tormenta, fuego que nos queda, arriesgando todo, por una amor de madrugada, almas que se entregan, perdiendo la razón.  
  
Gotas de un amor hasta la luz del sol.  
  
Siento que hay dolor en tus palabras cuando me hablas de un mañana, que no puedo prometer.  
  
Miento si te digo que no hay nada pues me ahogo en tu mirada y tu ser desea mi ser.  
  
Amantes obligados a ocultar su amor, rindiéndose al destino que no esta a favor, un sueño clandestino, una ilusión, una esperanza.  
  
Calma en la tormenta, fuego que nos quema, arriesgando todo, por un amor de madrugada, almas que se entregan perdiendo la razón  
  
Gotas de un amor que culmina con la luz del sol.  
  
Una esperanza  
  
Una ilusión....  
  
Amor de madrugada compartido, entre los dos, gotas de un amor sin luz del sol...  
  
Alguien quiere quitar eso!!!. - - Se oyó la voz enfurecida de Snape. – Asi no hay quien haga pociones.  
  
Que canción mas bonita. – Dijo Hermione.  
  
Si, es bonita. – Repitió Remus, pensando en Hermione.  
  
Si. – Dijo Sirius, y en ese momento la música paró, tan de repente como había comenzado, a causa de una broma de los hermanos Crevey.  
  
Bueno.. ¿Qué hora es?.  
  
Son las siete menos cuarto. – Informó Sirius.  
  
Ya, bueno, me marcho, que tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore...  
  
¿No nos das un beso de despedida, Shiny?. – Se quejó Sirius.  
  
No, esta vez no. – Rió Hermione, y salió de la sala.  
  
Este a ver si se va a creer que va a tener tanta suerte la última vez, ja, pervertido y aprovechado. – Se quejó Remus mientras miraba con expresión soñadora la puerta por donde había salido Hermione.  
  
Una sombra...  
  
Una ilusión....  
  
Una esperanza.  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Puede que este un poco cortito, pero es que así no os dejo con las ganas (a los pocos que aguantáis la historia) y os aviso de que no voy a subir capítulos hasta dentro de dos semanas de esta historia (Malditos exámenes)  
  
La próxima será la conversación con Dumbledore.  
  
Y la canción la podéis encontrar como Miguel y se llama amor de madrugada, pero desde luego el cantante tiene una voz que estropea la letra, pues esta canción es digna de un cantante bueno.  
  
Y si queréis saber algo de lo que pasara una noche.... pues leer la letra atentamente.  
  
Atentamente!!!!  
  
Besos y los reviews como ya sabréis que no tengo mucho tiempo prometo contestarlos la próxima vez, espero que me perdonéis y que no por eso dejéis de dejarme un review para animarme con los exámenes, jejeje.  
  
Besos guapos. 


	13. Lealtad eterna

CAPITULO 13: Lealtad eterna  
  
Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, iba cinco minutos antes, pero no había caído en que tendría que averiguar la contraseña.  
  
Piensa, Mione... ah, ok, ¿Remus cual es la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore. –  
  
Ummm, figurita de chocolare. – Respondió él. – Albus es peor que yo, me ha quitado la contraseña...  
  
¿Esa ibas a poner? Con razón te llaman Moony...  
  
Albus esta peor que yo te repito.  
  
Si, ja, claro.  
  
Mira Herms que te morderé dentro de dos días. – Le advirtió él.  
  
Oh, que miedo, el lobito dormilón me va a morder... – Rió Hermione, muerta de risa.  
  
Te tendría que dar mas miedo. – Respondió él algo mas serio.  
  
Remus, se perfectamente lo que es un licántropo y los peligros que conlleva la compañía de uno de ellos, y creo no tener miedo a morir y menos a transformarme, creo que podré acompañarte perfectamente... – Remus quedó algo sorprendido y preguntó  
  
Y dime, ¿Todavía tienes miedo a suspender tus exámenes?. –  
  
No, creo que no. – Sonrió Hermione.  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
Me gustaría saberlo. – Admitió. - ¿Tu todavía tienes miedo a la luna?.  
  
Puede que no, ahora que se que tu y Sirius me vais a acompañar en todas y cada una de ellas... – Se le escapó a Remus, que se sonrojó de golpe y Hermione notó como subía su temperatura. – Vaya,¿También podemos sentir las variaciones en el calor corporal de nuestros "padrinos", ¡Que guay!, me alaga mucho que te haya ocurrido eso Remus. – Dijo Hermione refiriendose a qye al joven ya no le diera miedo la luna.  
  
A mi también, lo que yo tampoco se a que tengo miedo ahora...  
  
Lo tendremos que averiguar pronto.  
  
Si, esta noche una gatita me ayudara a encontrar un Boggart, ¿Verdad?  
  
De acuerdo Moony, vaya, tengo que entrar, adios Remus.  
  
Adiós. – Lily, esta muchacha es tan especial como tú, ojalá os conocierais algun dia, habéis sido las únicas y verdaderas mujeres de nuestra vida. – Rió. – Bueno y de la de Snape. – Sacudió la cabeza y salió en busca de Sirius, que había ido a molestar a Harry.  
  
Mientras Hermione susurraba la contraseña a la fea gárgola de Dumbledore y entraba al despacho. Tras pasar por las escaleras que ascendían solas. Tocar la puerta custodiada por un grifo y que esta se abriera automáticamente entró en ese despacho que tanto le gustaba, con los objetos plateados que hacían ruidos extraños y los venerados directores antiguos de Hogwarts, pero detrás del escritorio se encontraba su todavía mas respetado profesor Dumbledore, nunca vencido por su edad con esos ojos azules que inspiraban tranquilidad, y la sonrisa que pocas veces desaparecía de su boca. El le habló:  
  
Buenas tardes Hermione, toma asiento, por favor. - La muchacha se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio, quedando en frente del profesor, el cual sin mas demora, habló:  
  
Antes que nada Hermione, te quería felicitar por ese acto de nobleza, valentía... y coraje, demostraste a todos que mereces estar en la orden no solo por tus cualidades mágicas excelentes sino por ser una buena persona sin prejuicios.- Dijo Tajantemente.  
  
Yo no hice nada profesor, solo lo correcto.  
  
Muchas veces lo correcto es difícil de lograr, pocos lo consiguen. Se hizo un silencio, Hermione sintió como los ojos de Dumbledore penetraban en su mente, que le hacían una especie de lectura... que conocís todo de ella, segura... confiaba en Dumbledore... espera, ¡Lo que sentía! ¡No podía saberlo!... pero seguramente... cuando giró la cabeza algo bruscamente fue demasiado tarde, la sonrisa de Dumbledore era mucho mas amplia, y parecía, aunque seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, que dos lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Entonces él pareció reaccionar por que dijo:  
  
Tenemos que hablar... Fudge llegará dentro de poco, seguramente con alguien del porfeta, sabes que te va a tratar con mucha amabilidad, y te va a pedir tu lealtad al ministerio. Bueno profesor, lo he pensado toda la tarde y juraré lealtad a Fudge, solo si eso supone que mi confianza en usted es todavía mayor. – Declaró.  
  
Oh Hermione, no hace falta que hagas eso, no te voy a expulsar del colegio por que confies mas en Fudge.  
  
Aunque me expulsara del colegui, aunque me entregara al mismisimo Voldemor, mi lealtad hacia usted después de lo que me ha demostrado todos estos alos no flaquearís lo mas mínimo, profesor.  
  
Vaya, nunca un alumno me había dicho algo tan agradable, creo que me voy a emocionar.  
  
Vamos profesor, no me crea si no quiere, pero sabe de sobras y seguro que se lo han dicho mil veces que es el mejor mago que ha habido nunca y me siento alagada y orgullosa simplemente por estar en su despacho. – Dijo Hermione con tal sinceridad en las palabras que conmovió a todos los cuadros de la sala que sacaron pañuelos de un lugar indeterminado y se enjuagaron los ojos.  
  
Y estoy seguro de que te habrán dicho mas de mil veces que eras tan exagerada, bella e impresionantemente inteligente como Lily Evans. – Sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
Yo... no creo eso... ella fue mcuho mas que yo... yo...  
  
Tu darías tu vida por Harry, Ron, Sirius, Severus, o Rmus. – Dijo cortando a la muchacha.  
  
Estoy segura de que ellos...  
  
Si, ellos darían su vida por ti, seguro.  
  
Pero yo... no soy Lily Evans.  
  
Es cierto, pero son precisamente los pequeños detalles que te diferencian de ella los que atraen terriblemente a todos aquellos que amaron a Lily a su manera, no las cosas que te asemejan a ella, si no tu presencia les dolería. Han estado muy cerca de ti, ¿Me equivoco?.  
  
Si. – Pero su tono sonó tan falso a oidos de Dumbledore que lo único que hizo fue sonreir mas y susurró. – Querida mía, se pilla antes a un mentoiroso, que a un cojo. – Hermione mantuvo su expresión calmada. Dumbledore suspiró y dijo:  
  
Bien, solo quiero que intentes conseguir un buen puesto en el ministerio, para que cuando salgas de de Hogwarts nos tengas controlando un poco el departamento de misterios, a Fudge, por supuesto, y también cambiar esas horribles leyes para los que son como Remus.  
  
Me encantaría tener ese puesto, las leyes ya van a cambiar de inmediato, y ayudar a la orden, claro. – Respondió la muchacha.  
  
Muy bien, pero si Fudge te pregunta sobre mi...  
  
Le diré que usted tiene mi respeto y que me ha ayudado en todas las decisiones...  
  
Le dirás que soy un viejo chiflado que te hecho una buena bronca cuando organizaste el escándalo. – Le cortó nuevamente Dumbledore.  
  
¡Ni de coña!. – Se le escapó a Hermione. – Lo siento... digo, ¡No!.  
  
Si, yo no importo, no cambiaré mi trato en Hogw..  
  
No, antes nada que soltar esa burrada.  
  
Hermione, hazlo por la orden.  
  
No, rotundamente, haré cualquier cosa or la orden excepto eso, valoro, sinceramente, mas, mi lealtad a usted que a la orden.  
  
Dumbledore la miró y suspiró, resignado, jamás la convencería.  
  
Piensa en ese puesto en el ministerio.  
  
Me importa un comino.  
  
Piensa en Remus... – Esta vez sus palabras surgieron algo del efecto deseado, la muchacha no respondió y, tras unos eternos instantes dijo:  
  
De acuerdo, puede que diga que no tengo mucha relación con usted, pero mas de eso, no.  
  
Esta bien, es una respuesta razonable, ahora solo queda esperar...  
  
Se quedaron ahí sentados, esperando... pero al cabo de unos instantes Hermione oyó la voz del profesor Dumbledore en su mente.  
  
¿Así que Remus eh? Me alegra mucho la forma como puedes encontrar lo bueno en las personas de una manera que nadie sabe hacerlo.  
  
Hermione miró al profesor, quien no había estado hablando, pero decidió responder al mago Legilimens.  
  
Si, es cierto que es buena persona, pero no creo que lejos del aprecio...  
  
Hermione, no me puedes mentir...  
  
Bueno, da igual, pero no soporto a la gente que juzga a los demás por sus defectos, prefiero las virtudes, las verdaderas cosas buenas. –  
  
Eso esta muy bien, ¿Se puede saber quien te ha mostrado esas cualidades, esas falta de prejuicios?  
  
La respuesta es obvia, ¿Qué otra persona a parte de usted, da a todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad, perdona a los errores y le importa un bledo los antecedentes que hayan podido tener? Usted acepta sangres-sucia, semi- gigantes, exmortifegos, hombres-lobos... todo o casi todo el mundo los ve mal, pero es lo mas noble. Y nunca lo podré igualar, nunca, pero si seguir su ejemplo.  
  
Me vuelve a halagar todo lo que dices muchacha, yo lo único que hago es lo correcto.  
  
Pero como usted dice, muchas veces lo correcto es lo mas difícil.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió, aquella chica era muy especial, ojalá nunca sufriera, no soportaría su carga emocional ya que la entrada en la orden había convertido a la dulce niña en una impresionante mujer.  
  
Hermione, tras pedir permiso al profesor se acercó al fénix Fawkes, que siempre le había encantado, y le acarició las plumas, entonces, Dumbledore le pidió:  
  
Quedan unos diez minutos para que Fudge llegue... ¿Qué tal si me enseñas esa extraña forma de animago que adoptas?. – Hermione sonrió y al instante se transformó.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore juntó las yemas de sus dedos y observí a la gata de... ¿Pelaje plateado?, ¿Ojos dorados?. No, si Snape tendría razón al final, la muchacha estaba demasiado influenciada por cierto licántropo-  
  
Umm, por curiosidad, ¿En cuanto tiempo lo lograste?  
  
Creo que 3 o 4 horas, mas o menos.  
  
Y dime, ¿Qué tal las maldiciones y la poción?  
  
La poción bien, conseguí el Imperios y el Cruciatus, pero al final no terminé con el Avada Kedabra.  
  
Bueno, ya seguirás otro día, ¡Ah! Cornellius ya está aquí, pon gesto de desconfianza.  
  
Profesor... – Le advirtió Hermione.  
  
Esta bien, muestra mucha formalidad.  
  
De acuerdo, pero de ahí...  
  
Si ya, se. – La cortó.  
  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta y por ella entró Cornellius Fudge, ministro de magia.  
  
Bueno Herms, todo sea por Remus. – Suspiró, y colocó su mejor sonrisa al cruzar su primera mirada con el ministro, quien la observó detenidamente ante la sonrisa cómplice de Dumbledore.  
  
Buenas tardes Dumbledore. – Saludó Fudge fríamente dejando paso tras él al reportero gráfico de algún periódico mágico con la camara de fotos.  
  
Buenas tardes Cornellius. – Contestó Dumbledore bastante mas amabre, el fotografo aprovechó el breve apretón de manos para tomar la primera fotografía.  
  
Bien, Señorita Granger, ¿Qué tal esta?. – Se inclinó el ministro, besándole la mano.  
  
Puaj que asco. – Se quejó Hermione mentalmente, procurando no torcer el gesto, e intentando sonreir.  
  
Bien, señor ministro, encantada de contar con su presencia... – ¡Y una mierda! – Mientras Remus sonreía divertido desde su habitación escuchando los comentarios de la muchacha, a los que quería estar muy pendiente.  
  
En fin señorita Granger, mi presencia aquí se debe al comienzo de una nueva era en el ministerio, en la que, tras la revolución creada e impulsada por usted, las leyes tornaran a favor de las criaturas que suponen un peligro. Nos comunicamos con Minerva McGonagall para conocer sus calificaciones en los TIMOS, su propuesta para el futuro inmediato y nos alegra saber que sus calificaciones rondan el 9.5 y su empleo futuro recae en el ministerio, ¿Es asi'  
  
Correcto.  
  
¿Y es cierto que esa propuesta es la difícil ocupación del puesto en el departamento de misterios del estudio de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas.  
  
Asi es.  
  
Por lo que se, conoce mucho del tema, sus conocimientos de criaturas oscuras y d.c.l.a.o son asombrosos, ¿Ha estado usted en contacto directo con criaturas oscuras?  
  
Si  
  
¿Cuáles?  
  
Dementores y hombres-lobo, entre otros, centauros, hipogrifos...  
  
Ummm, ¿Sabes realizar el patronus?  
  
Si  
  
¿Quién se lo mostró?  
  
Como no me creería si le dijera Harry Potter, le contestaré que el profesor Lupin.  
  
¿El profesor Lupin, ummm Remus Joel Lupin?. – Preguntó mirando a Hermione directamente.  
  
Si, él. – Respondió Hermione.  
  
Y dime, ¿Qué opinión tienes al respecto?  
  
Pienso que, además de buen profesor es una excelente persona y muy amable.  
  
¿Y que piensas sobre que un hombre-lobo practique enseñanza?.  
  
Opino que, si se toman medidas adecuadas, como la poción mata-lobos, no hay ningún impedimento para que él pueda impartir clases, si su nivel como docente es correcto o incluso superior.  
  
Bien, ¿Y cual es el primer paso que debe dar el ministerio para facilitar su vida?  
  
Lo primero es retirar esa incompatible y anti-persona ley de chequeo y revisión de hombres-lobo, como él impedimento de trabajos nocturnos, ya que esto es una enfemedad que ocurre una vez al mes, y no se trata de una revisión de ganado, por Dios, son seres humanos.  
  
Fudge a pesar de las risitas del reportero del profeta había comenzado a escribir con su pluma a total rapidez.  
  
¿Y un cambio a largo plazo?  
  
La comercializacion de la poción mata-lobos en las farmacios, identificación y ayuda a licántropos muggles y búsqueda de una cura total contra la licantropía  
  
Ummm, de acuerdo. – Culminó Fudge de tomar nota. ¿Qué mas problemas crees que hay?  
  
Bueno, en lo que se refiere a criaturas mas peligrosas esta todo correcto, los lugares inmarcables y encantamientos desilusionadores, todo esta avanzado.  
  
Es decir. El problema esta en hombres-lobo, ¿Por qué causa?  
  
Por las inhumanas decisiones de Dolores Jane Umbridge y los prejuicios de mucha gente.  
  
¿Y que crees del tráfico de huevos, y la posesión de criaturas mágicas ilegales?  
  
Qu este prohibido si no hay unas medidas adecuadas y unas condiciones aprobadas por el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.  
  
¡Oh! Muy bien, ¿Podrías proveerme de mas ideas?  
  
Solo hay que pensarlas con lógica y, aunque suene raro, poniéndose en el lugar de la criatura mágica, pensar que nos gustaría.  
  
¿Ponerse en lugar de la bestia? Suena bien, interesante.  
  
Gracias señor ministro.  
  
Y dime ¿A quien guardas lealtad?  
  
Al ministerio y a Alb.. A Hogwarts.  
  
Muy bien ¿Cuántos años de enseñanza te quedan aquí?  
  
Sexto y séptimo curso.  
  
Bien, como tienes que terminar la enseñanza, y aunque fueras una gran aportación al ministerio se crearía un escándalo así que... yo te pondré en contacto con un inefable que quedará relegado a esta sección, que, a causa de un desfavorable error, teníamos desocupada, y tu le darás alguna ayuda... bueno, solucionarás los problemas que se presenten... hablemos ahora de tu premio.  
  
No señor, yo solo quiero que las leyes sean justas, no deseo ninguna recompensa.  
  
¿500 galeones al mes? ¿600?  
  
Señor...  
  
700 galeones al mes, y no quiero replicas, pero tendrás que trabajar duro, ¿Entendido?  
  
Esta bien, gracias señor.  
  
Bueno Dumbledore, ¿No dices nada, no cuentas?  
  
Oh no, parece que has recobrado el sentido, estoy totalmente de acuerdo conque cambies esas leyes, recuerdo que te lo propuse... pero no creo que entonces fuera el momento oportuno... o la persona indicada para que limpiaras tu imagen.  
  
No recuerdo Dumbledore... en fin ¿Esta alumna tendrá tiempo de realizar mi trabajo con las tareas escolares?  
  
Pondré a mis profesores al tanto y estoy seguro de que podrá.  
  
Bueno, mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria... ya escuché sobre el traslado inmediato de Petigrew por mis aurores y espero que le hagan llegar una disculpa de mi parte al señor Black, Señorita Granger, un placer conocerla.  
  
De acuerdo, las fotos... – Dijo el periodista.  
  
Ah si. – Y se colocó al lado de Hermione, quien sonreía muy forzada. – Sonríe libremente, que vas a salir muy fea... – Se dijo viendo el problema Remus pensó rápido y dijo. – Imagínate a Fudge bailando la samba con un tutú rosa... -  
  
Consiguió el efecto deseado, Hermione salió en la foto apenas pudiendo contener la risa y sonriendo feliz. En ese momento Fudge se marchó y ella miró al profesor.  
  
¡Vaya, lo has hecho francamente bien Hermione!  
  
Gracias profesor.  
  
Me ha impresionado, me parece que tienes el sueldo mas alto de todo el ministerio, es que Fudge para quedar bien... en fin, explícame cual ha sido el hechizo que ha conseguido que tu sonrisa, asombrosamente forzada en mi opinión, se haya transformado en esa carcajada.  
  
¡Oh! Es que Remus me sugirió...  
  
¿A Fudge bailando la samba? Si, ese truco me sirvió a mi una vez.  
  
Ambos rieron un buen rato y Hermione dijo:  
  
Bueno, me marcho, estoy seguro de que tendrá muchas mas cosas que hacer que escuchar a una pesadilla de alumna como yo.  
  
Ciertamente no, pero marcha ya Hermione, ah! y recuerda que muchas veces a los viejecitos les gusta escuchar historias de vidas interesantes, sin tener que adentrarse en la mente de los dueños.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. La estaba abriendo cuando oyó. – Y cuida de Remus, sobre todo pasado mañana. – Hermione se volvió, pero el profesor ya no estaba.  
  
Suspirando, resignada, se dirigió al comedor, con la impresión de que los días en Hogwarts se habían vuelto eternos.  
  
Era tan feliz....  
  
HOLA A TODOS!!! Bueno, vuelven los exámenes, pero creo que para la semana siguiente tendré tiempo de otra actualización, mientras os dejo este capítulo mas sentimental y menos romántico, supone una excepción a lo largo de toda la historia, jejeje, pronto volverá el roce y... LOS PAPAS DE HERMIONE CON GANAS DE DAR GUERRA y de historias de merodeadores.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola Kiara que tal? La verdad es que al final logré sacar un poco de tiempo estos días pero supongo que para semana Santa actualizaré todo bien. En cuanto a tus curiosidades pues bueno, lo del chocolate la verdad es que a mi personalmente me encanta, pero claro, yo soy muy obsesa con lo de cuidar la línea y eso y hace como dos años que no lo pruebo, eso si, cuando sea vieja y este ya casada va a comer muuuuucho chocolate, como ellos. Lo del baile, pues es que para ir juntos tienen que buscar muchas excusas, es un amor imposible y que sería visto con malos ojos, en cualquier lugar que no sea Hogwarts, claro, es el castillo de la libertad, todos que están ahí valen de verdad... en fin dejo lo de la doctrina de Dumbledore, pero en el pasado ya verás como se acabaran las excusas... Jo! La verdad es que lo de Sugar esta bn, lo que pasa es que no hablé con tigo antes de ponerlo y se me ocurrió viendo a mi profesor de gimnasia que cuando sonríe le sale un brillito en los dientes y jejejeje, lo puse. Jajajaja, ojalá mi gatito Chucky se dejara poner gafas... Y en cuanto a las ralladas mentales creo que debo una explicación a todos que se han preocupado por ellas (o por mi salud mental) es que cuando escribo una historia pues lo hacía entre clase, y algunos de mis "fans" de clase pues me robaban la libreta y escribían sus pareceres sobre la historia, jejeje, están mas locos. Besos  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola!! Ante todo muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, me halaga que estes siguiendo una historia tan mala como las mías. Al final los exámenes salieron bien y aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Besos.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Hola guapísima!!! Ante todo gracias por tu review kilométrico, jejejeje, espero que la contestación este al nivel que tendría que estar. El carnaval estuvo fantástico me lo pase bomba y seguro que repito, jejeje, vamos a la historia que es lo "supuestamente" mas importante. Pues la verdad es que junto a Ron (no se que me habrá hecho el pobrecillo la verdad) Peter Petigrew es la persona que mas odio en este mundo de Harry Potter y lo quiero quitar de mi vista, PERO PRONTO así que no se merece ni un interrogatorio, muerte con él, rata asquerosa... ejem, bueno, que me voy del tema, sigo, ah! si, que me pedías una novia para Sirius y yo advierto que dentro de unos ¿10 capítulos?, si, creo que son esos, aparecerá una chica muy mona que ocupará el corazoncito de uno de ellos, uno de pelo negro, ya sabes, que esta muy bueno, y que es famoso rompecorazones, al que se le levanta la tienda... (Lo dejo) Jajaja, lo de las paridas mentales tiene una explicación, es que mi amiga María se empeña en escribirme su forma de ver las relaciones amorosas en MI historia y luego como esta "un poquitin" salida na mas pues lo tengo que arreglar, ejem. Lo de shiny se me ocurrió de repente, asi que no se si será un pony, una rata, una tortuga ninja, en fin... que ni idea. Yo también me compré el libro y te puedo asegurar que he visto traducciones piratas bastante mas perfeccionadas (estoy pensando en escribir a la traductora para que me diga de que parte de su bonita anatomía del cuerpo se saco lo de fregoteo y bauleo en ver del ya utilizado scorguffy, jejeje) Pues bueno, como creo que lo deje claro en el review que te deje todo lo que escribes me parece como caído del cielo, Arriba Amanda, jejeje!  
  
Luna_wood: Hola wappisima!!! Pues lo de la parida mental (vease en las otras contestaciones) suele ser un poco chocante, por que la gente se hace ilusiones y luego... chof! Es broma a su manera, jejejeje, no te digo yo la cara que se me quedaba cuando me lo encontraba en mi libreta. Gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido con esta actualización tan tardía y besos.  
  
Annie Angelical: Hola Anna digo Annie jejeje. Como estas guapa?? Pues aquí estoy actualizando, ya ves, y recuperando el tiempo tan precioso que nos han robado los exámenes. Pues la verdad es que Bellatrix tampoco es una de mis personajes favoritas, pero a la agradable ratita no la supera NADIE. Pues si, la verdad es que el apodo con lo poco rebuscado que esta pega algo, y Hermione es una chica liberal, no pervertida, por fin puedo decir ¡Chicas al poder!!! No, pues la verdad es que aunque se centra mas dejar de tontear no va a parar ¡Quien lo haría con esos ahí! Besos la verdad es que aun le queda un poco para ir.. como 11 capítulos (cortos eh? Jejejeje) Muchos besos de nuevo. Gracias amiga Viva Cataluña.  
  
Besos a todos hasta otra. 


	14. AVISO!

HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MIS HISTORIAS

Me dirijo a vosotros después de mucho tiempo para explicaros el motivo de tanto retraso y también para despedirme, por todo lo que ha significado esta página en mí.

Hace dos años después de ponerme Internet, descubrí un nuevo mundo, yo tenía 13 años, era una niña a la que le encantaba Harry Potter, que se desvivía por cualquier noticia sobre la serie, y, empezó a desarrollarse en mí un amor incondicional por los personajes adultos: Sirius, Remus, Severus... eran mi devoción.

Decidí comenzar a escribir todas mis fantasías, sueños, ideas, seguir una historia, que durante segundo de ESO les estuve enseñando a mis compañeros de clase, y, con el tiempo, fui aprendiendo, fueron haciéndose mas picantes, y me ayudaron a mejorar mi vocabulario y mi calidad de escritura.

Ahora he decido, tras un periodo de reflexión, finalizar esta etapa de mi vida, me explico:

Voy a dejar de escribir en Fan Fiction.

A partir de ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir otro tipo de historias, he cambiado mis prioridades, he pisado la realidad: Es muy bonito soñar, pero es mas maduro soñar despierto, esta etapa de mi vida ha acabado y me llevo un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento a este lugar y a todos vosotros, por haberme hecho tan feliz al ver como os interesaban mis historias.

No me gustaría dejar las historias así como así y pensaba dejarlas con un final mediocre, pero una chica que he conocido hace poco me hizo replantear y tirar por la borda meses de reflexión, he acabado todos los exámenes y creo que voy a terminar todas las historias, todas y cada una de ellas.

Solo os pido un poco de paciencia, iré una a una, y espero vuestros reviews de despedida, ay!!! Esos reviews que me han hecho tan feliz!.

Gracias y besos


End file.
